


Орбиталь, зона 86

by Fukkatsumy_Kamikoto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Intrigue, Strong Female Characters, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukkatsumy_Kamikoto/pseuds/Fukkatsumy_Kamikoto
Summary: Эфилия - молодая и амбициозная правительница восемьдесят шестой зоны, - города-государства среди сухих пустошей. Она желает возродить единую державу, когда-то уничтоженную глобальной катастрофой, и начинает кампанию, хитростью или войной создавая свою империю - Орбиталь. Для этого, помимо сильной армии, Эфилия использует сокрытую внутри себя сущность, не принадлежащую материальному миру, чья сила выходит далеко за рамки человеческого понимания.Но чем в действительности является это существо?





	1. Пролог. Белая леди

Бархатно-синяя ночь укрывала уснувшую зону. Чистая, ясная, она неспешно плыла над мощёными улочками и маленькими домиками, где под черепичными крышами, за надёжно запертыми дверями жители города-государства смотрели сны. Что они видели — несбыточные грёзы? Страшные картины из прошлого? Маленькие радости? Или большие амбиции?.. Ночь глядела на уснувших детей Рэзалии своим единственным слепым глазом, заглядывала в каждое окошко и нигде не находила ответного взгляда. Нигде, кроме одного единственного незашторенного окна.

— Что я делаю?

Вопрос был задан в пустоту. Пустота не ответила, она не могла ответить. Но нечто, рождённое в ней, сказало:

— **Ты несёшь в этот мир Истину.**

— Но правильно ли я поступаю?

— **Истина не может быть неправильной.**

— Для чего?

— **Чтобы попрать Смерть.**

— Война и есть смерть.

— **Ты сама выбрала этот путь.**

— Да. Я сама его выбрала.

Был ли это путь наименьшего сопротивления? Был ли он кратчайшим? Был ли он верным?.. Или вёл к неминуемой гибели? На эти вопросы, наверное, смогли бы ответить время, удача или судьба. Но они молчали, потому что у них не было ртов, чтобы говорить, и разума, чтобы думать. И Истина — она тоже не давала ответов. Белокрылое чудовище — оно молчало и не показывалось, — сколько бы влажные глаза ни глядели в потолок, сколько бы ни вопрошали, глядя сквозь оконное стекло прямо на полную луну. Потому что Истина, сущность, рождённая в пустоте, пряталась внутри. Чудовище обреталось глубоко в душе Белой леди — дальше, чем щемящие сердце воспоминания из детства. Дальше, чем горечь предательства и ужас от первой крови на руках. Истина обитала в самом центре, между водой и звёздами, разрывая кромешную тьму без жалости и несущая свет первозданности.

**Порядок.**

**Завершённость.**

**Целостность.**

А юной девушке оставалось только идти и идти вперёд, по пути, что она выбрала сама, даже если белые лепестки пятнала багровая кровь.

— Правильно ли я поступаю?

Отбросив свои собственные желания, утопив страдания глубоко внутри, пренебрегая собой, Белой леди — кровь от крови правящих Роз — оставалось только учиться быть сильной, учиться держать в руках вещи и явления, слишком большие и тяжёлые для обычного человека. Ступая по осколкам жизней — чужих и своей собственной, — не оборачиваясь на чьи-то крики, слёзы и тёплые взгляды со старой фотографии в рамке, улыбаться и двигаться по выбранному пути, ни в коем случае не медлить и не останавливаться.

Потому что механизм давно уже пришёл в движение.

…

_«Но что же я делаю?»_


	2. Глава 1: Праздник в Поместье Роз

Огоньки сияли повсюду — тёплые, жёлтые — на потолке, на стенах и на полу, в высоких светильниках, — наполняя мягким светом просторную залу, выливаясь наружу через огромные окна — от пола до потолка — и настежь распахнутые двери, прогоняя темноту опустившегося летнего вечера. И в этом свете туда-сюда сновали разодетые гости: были среди них мужчины и женщины, молодые и в летах, служки и военные. Из-под струн, смычков и клавиш музыкантов лились одна за другой лёгкие радостные мелодии — оркестр ещё только-только разыгрывался. Воздух был наполнен сладким ароматом розовых цветов в саду, в горшках и в высоких вазонах. Розы, розы — белые, чёрные, — в этот вечер они были повсюду — кустились вдоль садовых дорожек, гирляндами обвивали колонны холла, украшали костюмы и причёски гостей. Не было их разве что только у стражников, неусыпно блюдущих порядок, — и даже они невольно улыбались, заразившись атмосферой всеобщего веселья.

День Роз в восемьдесят шестой зоне ждал каждый — ради танцев, ради изысканных кушаний, ради чувства единства и светлой радости в сердцах. После усердной подготовки слуги и даже рабы наслаждались плодами своего труда, воины и учёные наконец могли расслабиться и отдохнуть от своих повседневных забот. В этот единственный вечер в году Поместье Роз открывало свои ворота для всех: и солдаты, и лавочники, и светлые умы — все устремлялись туда, чтобы почтить своих правителей и насладиться дарами их благодарности. Шелестели юбки, цокали по мраморному полу каблуки, смеялись и переговаривались гости — они заполонили холл, столовую, почти весь первый этаж, внутренний дворик и сад перед Поместьем — так их было много. И все они вдруг умолкли, когда на белокаменных ступенях залы появились две женские фигуры. Одна из них была высокая, вторая — чуть пониже, — на одной струилось лёгкое белое платье с туго затянутым корсетом, за второй тянулся чёрный шлейф сложного брючного костюма. Девушки шли с разных сторон и встретились на площадке перед самым спуском в холл. Они были очень разными: во внешности, в одежде, в походке, во взгляде и улыбке, в своей удивительной красоте. Но было то, что объединяло их с самого начала и вело по жизни бок о бок.

Власть.

Власть над этими людьми, власть над восемьдесят шестой зоной — над городом-государством, над оазисом, окружённым высокими стенами посреди сухой Кагаретской равнины. Уже три с лишним столетия минуло с тех пор, как Великая Катастрофа пронеслась по континенту от моря до моря и уничтожила объединявшую всю эту землю Утопию, с тех пор, как _магия_ — нездешняя, незримая, непознанная энергия — обрушилась и заполонила собою землю и воздух, пропитав их насквозь. И в тот миг, когда эта энергия прошила ткань материального мира, её семена упали в выжженную землю, и среди пепла взросли Розы. Мужчины и женщины, открывшие в себе силы, недоступные никому другому, повели выживших за собой, объединили их и дали им шанс жить дальше, построив свои города среди мёртвых пустошей. Такими были первые Розы, такими были и их потомки, правившие каждый своим городом. Почему несколько десятилетий назад в восемьдесят шестой зоне распустились сразу два бутона, никто точно не знал. Но именно по этой причине перед горожанами теперь предстали две правительницы. Чёрная Роза Глициния Маргретт и Белая Роза Эфилия Экронос — так их звали, и они носили свои имена с гордостью. Их могли любить или ненавидеть, бояться или обожать, но все до единого умолкли в ожидании, когда Розы заговорят.

И вот, одна из них сделала шаг вперёд. Это была Эфилия, высокая и статная, обманчиво хрупкая. Улыбка расцвела на её тонких губах, она обвела присутствующих взглядом и заговорила.

— Дорогие граждане, — сказала она, — мы рады сегодня приветствовать вас на нашем празднике. Все вы хорошо трудитесь на благо нашего общего дома изо дня в день. И я, и леди Глициния высоко ценим ваши усилия, вашу преданность, вашу поддержку и любовь. Мы хотим, чтобы вы знали и всегда помнили, что только когда мы работаем вместе, наш город и вся Орбиталь процветает. Среди вас сегодня присутствуют представители из других частей нашего славного государства - из зон, совсем недавно присоединившихся к нам. И мы хотим, чтобы каждый из вас помнил, что, несмотря на разные обязанности и права, все мы теперь единый народ. Это единство — залог нашего общего процветания, стабильности, нашей военной мощи и безопасности. Наш долг — уважать и поддерживать друг друга, неукоснительно соблюдать закон, вместе трудиться ради того, чтобы с каждым днём наша с вами жизнь становилась всё лучше и лучше. И сегодня, с верой в каждого из вас, мы устроили этот праздник.

Роза говорила, и едва видные глазу золотистые нити тянулись от её пальцев через весь зал, разнося её голос, чтобы его мог услышать каждый.

— Танцуйте и веселитесь, наслаждайтесь каждым моментом и дарите радость друг другу в этот вечер.

На этом Эфилия закончила свою краткую приветственную речь. Несколько мгновений ещё стояла тишина, а затем гости зааплодировали, и музыка заиграла вновь. Снова послышались разговоры, стук каблуков и шуршание тканей, гости стали по очереди подходить к Розам, чтобы выразить им своё почтение. Очевидно было, что речь Белой леди произвела впечатление в той или иной мере. Пусть недоброжелатели всегда говорили много разного на этот счёт, свои речи Эфилия писала сама. Она любила выступать перед подданными со словами торжества, и даже это отличало соправительниц друг от друга, потому что Глициния речей не любила. Она произносила их нечасто и всё больше — перед солдатами. Куда сильнее ей нравилось вести их в бой, скача в авангарде. И в таких случаях её действия были гораздо красноречивей любых слов.

Так или иначе, подданные в большинстве своём любили их обеих — и Эфилию, и Глицинию, — любили по-разному, любили, даже зная, что у каждой из них достало бы сил убить их всех. Сил совершенно разных, но равно смертоносных. Розы здесь всегда были гарантом безопасности и защиты для своих людей, и потому, несмотря на строгие законы и неминуемую кару за всякое преступление, несмотря на страх и ощутимое неравенство, люди готовы были следовать за ними — так же, как их предки когда-то пошли за первыми из Роз. Это было не более чем естественное течение вещей.

Гости подходили один за другим. Они кланялись, некоторые приседали в реверансе. Из их уст звучали слова благодарности и пожелания — формальные или искренние. Это не было обязанностью, но, скорее, традицией. Лица сменяли друг друга, и вот перед Розами появилась очередная гостья. Молодая, почти юная девушка, одетая строго, но со вкусом, — её прямой гордый стан и удивительная красота выделяли её из толпы. Она заложила руку за спину и склонила голову — такое приветствие выдавало в ней военного.

— Доброго вечера, леди, — сказала она, и её тонкие бледные губы сложились в улыбку. Глициния вежливо кивнула ей.

— Доброго, леди Альберта, — Эфилия ответила такой же улыбкой. — Надеюсь, Вы хорошо проводите время?

— Чудесно. Празднество в этом году ещё торжественнее, чем в прошлом.

— Это только начало. Надеюсь, Вы задержитесь надолго, хотя бы ради пары приятных сюрпризов.

— Разумеется, — Альберта кивнула. — Впечатляющая речь, леди Эфилия. Очень вдохновляет.

— Благодарю, — улыбка Белой Розы стала чуть шире. — Как поживает леди Эбель?

— Моя царствующая сестра в полном порядке. Она передавала Вам свои поздравления и искренние пожелания счастья и процветания.

Эфилия кивнула её словам, Глициния же едва заметно фыркнула. Все они — и обе Розы, и их высокородная гостья, — прекрасно знали, что пожелания эти были отнюдь не искренними. Альберта приходилась младшей сестрой правящей Розе двадцать седьмой зоны, леди Эбель Акварис, — властительнице совсем ещё недавно разрываемого междоусобицами города-государства, насильно присоединённого к Орбитали почти три года назад. Война далась нелегко обеим сторонам и затянулась на целый год, но Орбиталь одержала верх над измождённой внутренним конфликтом двадцать седьмой зоной. Могла ли леди Эбель, Голубая Роза, искренне желать добра тем, кто, пусть и не в полной мере, отнял у неё и её народа независимость? Едва ли.

Тем не менее, законы требовали присутствия официального представителя каждого из подконтрольных городов на официальных мероприятиях — таким представителем и была Альберта, несмотря на едва ли не юный возраст уже носившая звание генерала и военного советника при своей царствовавшей сестре, променявшая политическую карьеру на военную службу. Талантливая и умная не по годам, она, знали Розы, была отличным стратегом и опасным противником на поле боя. Однако здесь и сейчас она стояла перед своими властительницами отнюдь не в военной форме и без оружия. Хотя, почти наверняка среди складок её наряда был припрятан небольшой кинжал. Обе Розы были в этом уверены, так как сами они и их собственные солдаты — по крайней мере, те, кто служил при Поместье, — носили при себе маленькие, но остро заточенные клинки — исключительно в целях обороны на случай внезапной атаки. Так или иначе, Альберта обыкновенно улыбалась и была вежлива, в отличие от своей сестры тщательно скрывая неприязнь к захватчикам, — Эфилия уважала это в ней.

— Тем не менее, — чуть погодя, сказала гостья, — мою дорогую сестру всё ещё беспокоят недовольства в двадцать пятой зоне… простите, _за стеной_. Но я уверена, ситуация под контролем. Стража не позволит беспорядкам начаться снова.

— Разумеется, — Белая леди чуть склонила голову набок. — Новая гражданская война в вашем городе ни к чему Орбитали. Потому полностью полагаемся на Ваши слова. Впрочем, сегодня ведь праздник. Пожалуйста, позвольте себе расслабиться и отдохнуть — это будет уместнее всего.

— Конечно, — Альберта кивнула. — Однако, я никогда не теряю бдительности. Не стану больше Вас задерживать, леди. Доброго вечера!

— Доброго.

Альберта вновь поклонилась в своей воинской манере и отошла, быстро потерявшись в толпе.

Музыка смолкла снова спустя примерно полчаса, и распорядитель бала, Вилий Лазарус — статный мужчина в летах, — дождавшись утвердительного кивка Белой леди, обрадовал всех собравшихся известием, что долгожданная танцевальная часть вот-вот начнётся. Гости засуетились и зашумели пуще прежнего: кто-то спешил найти себе пару, кто-то, кто не был достаточно смел и хорош для первого танца, — удобное местечко для наблюдения. Огромный и обыкновенно величественно пустынный холл стал похож на растревоженный улей, доверху полный пчёл. И в такой суматохе, казалось, в любой момент могло бы произойти что-то…

…

Но всё шло своим чередом — и гости, и сами обитатели Поместья быстро разбивались на пары. Раз или два несколько расхрабрившихся кавалеров пробовали пригласить на танец Роз, но они вежливым жестом отказывали, молча подняв ладонь и улыбаясь. И хотя обе леди были молоды и красивы, хотя обе они были любимы своим народом в той или иной мере, в действительности, немногие горели желанием пригласить их танцевать, и ещё меньше было тех, кто хотел бы хоть немного сблизиться с ними. Было ли тому виной неравенство их положений? Был ли это страх, а может, здравое опасение? Или же что-то иное?..

Так или иначе, первый танец — торжественный, неспешный, обманчиво-простой в своих движениях, — начался. И хотя большая часть танцевавших состояла из кавалеристов и стрелков, из преуспевавших в науках мужей и дам, были среди них и зажиточные торговцы, и простые служки. Кто-то танцевал лучше других, кто-то то и дело сбивался, кто-то только смотрел со стороны, но все наслаждались этим первым танцем, знаменовавшим лишь самое начало веселья. Розы тем временем уже поднялись на своё прежнее место и теперь наблюдали за происходящим. В золотистых глазах Глицинии царила лёгкая скука — она любила совсем другие танцы. Эфилия всё также улыбалась, только в её взгляде витала едва заметная рассеянность — она думала о чём-то своём.

Первый танец закончился, за ним почти сразу же начался следующий. Один или два смельчака, совсем молодые и не знавшие ещё всех правил, хотели, было, снова попытать удачу и пригласить Роз станцевать с ними хотя бы раз. Но стражи у лестницы, неустанно блюдущие порядок, попросту их не пустили. Это была та незримая черта — особая, никак, по сути, не обозначенная, — через которую могли переступить немногие. Потому что только жителям Поместья Роз — правителям, воинам, учёным, здешним слугам, — или лицам с персональными приглашениями дозволено было подниматься на верхние уровни. Для остальных они были недоступны, как, впрочем, и правое крыло первого этажа, и отдалённые части сада, и множество служебных помещений. Хотя ворота Поместья каждый год на один-единственный вечер открывались для всех, эта черта существовала всегда. Всегда прекрасный белокаменный Розарий жил своей жизнью, и пусть многим он казался роскошным со стороны, жизнь здесь, с собственными законами и трудовым распорядком, с бюрократией, с мрачными тайнами и секретными документами, отнюдь не была беззаботной и лёгкой. Может, именно поэтому обитатели Поместья Роз ждали праздника ничуть не меньше горожан.

Каждый делал то, что должен был делать: гости веселились, стражи следили за порядком, а две правительницы всё наблюдали за действом со стороны — для них на площадке установили кресла и подали лёгкие закуски. Глициния лениво жевала виноградины, словно чего-то выжидая — чего-то, что никак не происходило. В действительности же, она всё ждала, когда музыка станет живее, а танцы — энергичнее. Эфилия не спеша потягивала клюквенный морс и, казалось, думала о том, не слишком ли большая часть урожая из теплиц пошла на это празднество и не останутся ли в итоге обделёнными и врачебница со школой, и торговые партнёры из не так давно присоединённых зон, и само Поместье со всеми его корпусами.

Внезапно, после очередного танца, на лестнице появился юноша. Он был худой и низкий, едва ли ему было шестнадцать лет. И хотя одет он был как подобало, что-то неуловимо отличало его от остальных — то ли тихие, но уверенные и лишённые грации шаги и движения, то ли пустое неулыбчивое лицо. Однако стоящие подле лестницы стражники даже не попытались остановить мальчишку — они его знали. Милк — юнец, словно бы совсем лишённый эмоций, с тощим жилистым телом и блеклым нечитаемым взглядом, — мог показаться обманчиво слабым. Но те, кто видели его в бою, знали, как ловко он двигался, как точно наносил удары, как быстро и легко он умел убивать. Едва ли кто-то во всей восемьдесят шестой зоне вступал в армию раньше, чем он, и едва ли кто-то в его возрасте мог бы иметь звание сержанта — пусть не слишком высокое, но ровесники Милка в большинстве своём не были ещё и капралами. Юноша был по-своему талантлив, недостаток силы компенсировал скоростью и ловкостью, а неприметное звание как никакое другое подходило для той работы, которую ему поручали. Таким был Милк — бледный и невзрачный, с видом слуги и умениями воина. В Поместье некоторые смеялись над нелепостью его положения — смеялись за спиной, но никогда — в лицо. Другие Милка уважали. Иные боялись.

Юноша поднялся и подошёл к креслу Белой Розы. Он склонился, как того требовали правила, заложил левую руку за спину, а правую протянул ладонью вверх. Это было приглашение на танец — лишённое изящных комплиментов и всяких церемоний, без вежливой улыбки и какого бы то ни было вопроса. Эфилия взглянула на него удивлённо, но это длилось только пару мгновений. Улыбка леди Экронос стала шире, а в медовых глазах вспыхнул хитрый и совсем недобрый огонёк. Она подала руку в ответ, и даже её узкая ладонь оказалась крупнее маленькой мальчишеской руки. Белая Роза встала со своего места и, едва мазнув взглядом по всё также скучавшей Глицинии, спустилась вниз.

Оркестр заиграл вальс, уже второй по счёту за этот вечер. Глициния вальсы терпеть не могла, а вот Эфилия всегда любила этот танец — лёгкий, изящный, умеренно динамичный и при этом достаточно степенный. Целиком и полностью исполняемый в закрытой позиции. Танцующие пары плыли по кругу, кто-то переговаривался и шутил. Юноша молчал, едва заметно оглядывая пространство вокруг, украдкой пытался рассмотреть что-то в толпе, и Эфилия молчала тоже. Сквозь тонкую светлую ткань она ощущала, как маленькие пальцы холодят её ладонь — перчаток Милк не надевал. Он их ненавидел. А Эфилия носила их всегда, как и корсет. Тем не менее, такие вещи, как строгость и дисциплина, были знакомы им обоим.

Когда первый круг завершился и начался второй, юноша наконец заговорил.

— Я видел _птиц_ , — сказал Милк, его голос прозвучал тихо и бесцветно.

— О, и чем же они так тебя впечатлили?

— Я здесь таких раньше не видел.

— Даже в _книгах_?

— Да.

— И сколько же их было?

— Я видел только двух.

— И где же они?

— Они летали совсем близко. Потом одна из них упала как раненая, а другая улетела куда-то _вправо_.

— _Вправо_ , значит? — Эфилия усмехнулась, её глаза опасно сузились, — А почему никто не поймал её?

— Потому что не заметили — им стало жаль вторую _птицу_. Она была слишком хрупкой и красивой, наверное.

— Что ж, понятно, — Роза кивнула. — В таком случае, это твоя добыча — уж тебе должно хватить ума и сил, чтобы догнать и поймать нашу _пташку_. Только не убивай её, Милк, — прояви немного милосердия. Нам нужно знать, что это за _птица_ такая и куда она летела, а главное — откуда.

Милк кивнул. Они дотанцевали последний круг, и юноша, как и полагалось, повёл Белую леди вверх по ступеням. В какой-то момент его маленькая ладонь разжалась, он пошёл дальше по лестнице, минуя площадку, и скрылся за дверью в коридоре второго этажа. Эфилия же подошла ближе к соправительнице, всё с той же смертельной скукой в позе и на лице жующей виноград. Леди Экронос невзначай оперлась о подлокотник её кресла и, улыбнувшись, сказала:

— Знаешь, Глициния, у нас тут гости.

Леди Маргретт подняла на неё недоумённый взгляд. Поняла ли она, что Эфилия имела в виду? За почти шесть лет совместного правления Глициния привыкла к хитрым взглядам, коварным улыбкам и пространным витиеватым речам. Она не могла не понять. Но именно потому, что она так сильно не любила эти взгляды, улыбки и речи, ответила:

— У нас целое Поместье гостей, представляешь?

И Эфилия рассмеялась, прикрыв лицо ладонью.

— Нет-нет, — сказала она, — эти гости особенные. Даже наша сердобольная стража купилась на их дурную уловку, представь себе.

— Наша дурная стража купилась бы на любую уловку. Даже если бы я сказала, что моя кисточка — это меч.

— Хочешь сказать, они бы закрасили нашего врага до смерти?

— Возможно.

— Ты сегодня на редкость остроумна, как ни посмотри, — и Эфилия фыркнула так, словно смеялась уже отнюдь не над шуткой.

— Чего ты от меня-то хочешь? Я бы легко порубила нарушителей в капустный салат, но у меня с собой только бесполезный кинжал.

— Ну, зачем же? Мы ведь тогда всем испортим праздник. Тем более, что этой проблемой уже занимается кое-кто, кто не считает кинжал бесполезной вещью. Всё, чего я хочу от тебя, моя дражайшая коллега, — чтобы ты не сидела с унылым видом, и уж коль скоро тебе не нравятся ни музыка, ни танцы под неё, просто пошла бы и поговорила с кем-нибудь из Лазарусов — уж тебя-то они послушают. А то смотри, люди уже совсем устали от «наших скучных вальсов» — им на пользу будет что-то более… шумное.

— Ха, — тут уже Глициния хмыкнула, — словно я бы и сама об этом не догадалась! Ты будешь первой, кто сбежит от такого веселья.

— Я буду вынуждена потерпеть, — Белая Роза усмехнулась. — Тем более, ты всё равно долго не продержишься на ногах — тебе будет нужен отдых, ведь ты не спала всю прошлую ночь. Должно быть, корпела над бумагами.

— Ага, — Чёрная леди поднялась на ноги, — над бумагами под названием «новая картина».

И Глициния направилась вниз, полная новых идей и решимости воплотить их тут же. А Эфилия так и осталась стоять на площадке, улыбаясь своей обыкновенной хитрой улыбкой и выискивая глазами «гостью, которой поплохело от духоты» — но той, конечно, уже и след простыл. Эфилия прикрыла глаза на мгновение и сконцентрировалась. Тонкая, едва различимая нить тянулась от кончиков её пальцев куда-то вверх по лестнице, но Роза лишь едва заметно вздохнула: ещё было слишком рано.

— А Вы, как и всегда, в стороне, — произнёс мужской голос, и Эфилия повернула голову. Юривиэль — а именно так звали заговорившего мужчину — уже некоторое время стоял у подножья лестницы и наблюдал за происходящим в зале с молчаливым интересом. Теперь же он, было похоже, решил подняться повыше.

— Ты это мне, очевидно? — Эфилия сказала это с лёгким удивлением в голосе, хотя прекрасно знала ответ на свой вопрос.

— Разумеется, — мужчина кивнул. — Если Ваша Светлость не против, конечно.

Юривиэль изобразил лёгкий поклон, как бы выражая глубокое почтение, но его светлые глаза смеялись. Эфилия лишь хмыкнула.

— Наша Светлость изволит испросить, — сказала она, — отчего тебя это так беспокоит?

— О, ну что Вы, совсем не беспокоит, — Юривиэль покачал головой. — Просто праздное любопытство, если позволите.

— Позволяю.

— Благодарю Вас, великодушная, — мужчина вновь поклонился, на этот раз совсем уж картинно.

Ехидства в его улыбке с лихвой хватило бы на всех гостей праздника. Юривиэль был таким всегда: он смеялся над каждым, с кем разговаривал, хотя и не каждый это понимал, — так о нём, по крайней мере, думала Белая Роза. Не смущался посмеяться и над ней, невзирая на её высокое положение и, казалось, совершенно не боясь впасть в немилость. И Эфилия, в свою очередь, сносила его насмешки с присущей своему положению стойкостью, неохотно отвечая на них и лишь изредка напоминая, что он близок к грани, за которой начинались проблемы. Тем не менее, эту грань он никогда не переходил.

— И всё же, Вы стоите здесь и наблюдаете свысока, пока мы, простые люди, радуемся жизни. Разве это не тоскливо?

— Нет, я прекрасно провожу время, стоя здесь и приглядывая, чтобы никто не грустил и не скучал. Как и подобает хорошему правителю, разумеется.

— Какая забота и самоотверженность! — эта фраза прозвучала даже чересчур пафосно — Юривиэль не удержался и фыркнул. Умел он смеяться и над собой.

— Однако, — сказал он, — Вы всё же совершенно не цените храбрость тех немногих, кто поборол свой страх и осмелился пригласить вас на первый танец. Вы, как и леди Глициния, отказали им всем.

— Я думаю, им стоит поберечь свою храбрость — многим из них она ещё пригодится.

— На поле боя?

— Именно, — Эфилия кивнула.

Юривиэль хмыкнул:

— Даже посреди праздника Вы думаете о таких вещах.

— Это моя работа.

— Как Вы серьёзны! — мужчина прищурил левый глаз, его голос пуще прежнего наполнился ехидцей.

— А ты, как ни посмотреть, чрезмерно несерьёзен.

Юривиэль рассмеялся, переводя взгляд с Розы обратно на танцующих.

— И всё же, — немного помолчав, вновь заговорил мужчина, — Вы отказываетесь танцевать. Люди могут подумать, что Вы ещё более высокомерны.

— Люди и так думают обо мне много нелестного, — Эфилия пожала плечами. — Прими я чьё-то приглашение, они начнут выдумывать обо мне новые небылицы.

— Например, что у Белой Розы появился потенциальный кандидат в супруги?

— Возможно. Иногда я думаю, у некоторых здесь слишком много свободного времени, раз они тратят его на пустые сплетни.

— Это как посмотреть. Быть может, их просто беспокоит будущее, в котором Вы или леди Глициния можете погибнуть на войне. Никто не застрахован от смерти.

Всего на миг в медовых глазах Эфилии загорелся странный огонёк. Загорелся и тут же погас.

— В любом случае, — сказала она, — искренне не советую кому бы то ни было это проверять. Особенно — на леди Глицинии.

Белая Роза без труда нашла её фигуру в толпе — в этот миг леди Маргретт что-то увлечённо объясняла нескольким из музыкантов. Вилий Лазарус и его супруга-дирижёр стояли рядом и внимательно слушали.

— Кстати, раз уж ты заговорил о глупых сплетнях, тебе и самому стоило бы поостеречься, — Эфилия приложила руку к груди. Юривиэль недоумённо взглянул на Белую Розу, а затем — на свой костюм, — и рассмеялся. Петлица его парадного пиджака пустовала.

— Кажется, я потерял свою розу во время последнего вальса.

— Или одна из тех девушек, которых ты менял после каждого танца, решила выставить тебя в неприглядном свете.

— Конечно же, я меняю их после каждого танца. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то из них проникся ко мне излишним интересом. Честное слово, я бы никому не отдал свою розу.

— Охотно верю, — Эфилия кивнула. — Очень жаль, что твоя жена не смогла посетить праздник.

— Мой младший сынок приболел, Анита осталась ухаживать за ним.

— Кажется, твои партнёрши истолковали её отсутствие по-своему.

Юривиэль ухмыльнулся:

— Очевидно, это всё моё природное обаяние. Но я ответственно заявляю, что нет женщины прелестнее, чем Анита. Уж не сочтите за грубость.

— Не сочту. Но, по моему скромному мнению, в этом случае стоило бы воздержаться от танцев вовсе.

— Может, я просто ищу невест своим сыновьям.

— Твоя репутация исключительно в твоих руках.

— Вы учите меня жизни? Занятно, — Юривиэль снова смеялся — хотя бы потому, что Эфилия была моложе него на добрую дюжину лет.

— Просто даю вам дружеский совет.

— Какая щедрость! Позвольте и мне тогда о Вас побеспокоиться. Вы отказали всем немногим, кто предлагал вам танец. Но станцевали раз с Милком, вашим телохранителем. Это я догадываюсь, что у вас была весомая причина незаметно поговорить. А вот у каких-нибудь рыночных зевак или у солдат в казармах найдётся повод для сплетен.

— Милк ещё ребёнок — какие уж тут сплетни, — Эфилия пожала плечами. — Впрочем, твоя наблюдательность заслуживает похвалы, раз уж ты так её просишь.

— Ну, что Вы, совсем не прошу, но буду весьма признателен. Конечно же, я не откажусь от похвалы в виде, например, премии за усердный труд.

— Мечты прекрасны — даже такие скучные и низменные, — парировала Роза. 

— Милк — ровесник моего старшего сынишки, недавно приступившего к воинской обязанности. Впрочем, да, Вы правы — они оба ещё дети, конечно. Что ж, с Вашим подходом Вам впору, скорее, станцевать с леди Глицинией. Взгляните, она танцует совсем одна.

И действительно, Чёрная Роза резво отплясывала посреди зала без пары. Оркестр как раз играл что-то быстрое и не слишком замысловатое — очевидно было, что Глициния минутой ранее наконец втолковала музыкантам, что она хотела от них услышать. Она танцевала, словно и не видя никого вокруг. Но вот и впрямь немного заскучавшие гости быстро заразились её энергией и уже тоже вовсю плясали рядом. Многие из них были людьми из слуг и рабов, молодыми и оттого крайне энергичными, несмотря на нелёгкий каждодневный труд. Но всё больше и больше воинов и даже учёных присоединялись к ним буквально с каждым аккордом.

— Удивительно, правда? — сказал Юривиэль, скользя взглядом по резвящейся толпе. — Всего несколько минут назад леди Глициния скучала здесь, с Вами, - и вот она уже веселится и тянет за собой этих людей.

— Не думаю, что ей есть дело до них — она танцует так, как если бы была сейчас одна.

— Не знай я Вас, — мужчина снова перевёл взгляд с танцующих на свою высокородную собеседницу, — я бы подумал, что Вы завидуете. Вы столько делаете, а все лавры достаются Чёрной леди.

Эфилия удивлённо взглянула на него, а затем рассмеялась.

— О, ну что ты. Я радуюсь, что она сейчас так близка с нашими людьми, - и Розе действительно сделалось радостно и немного грустно одновременно, ведь Юривиэль не мог видеть всей картины, _как видела она со своего места_.

— Кроме того, солдаты с куда большим рвением бросаются в бой, следуя за лидером, которого они знают и любят. Леди Глициния хорошо подходит на эту роль.

— Учитывая то, что я слышал, у них просто нет другого выбора, если леди Глициния скачет в авангарде.

— Она всегда так делает.

— А Вы нет?

— У меня другой подход, — Эфилия пожала плечами. — А что до всех этих людей сегодня - я тоже подготовила кое-что. Немного позже.

— О, мне даже стало любопытно. Что же это такое может быть?

— Сюрприз, — Эфилию, казалось, ничуть не смущало ехидство, окончательно вернувшееся в интонации её собеседника. В конце концов, его нагловатые манеры можно было вытерпеть ради той пользы, которую он приносил. Иначе его бы здесь не было, иначе никто бы не позволил ему стоять около Розы — стражи всё также ненавязчиво, но бдительно следили за соблюдением этого негласного правила. Безусловно, Юривиэль был полезен. — Сюрприз, который понравится нашей общей подруге. Думаю, ты догадываешься, — добавила Эфилия. Она вновь заскользила взглядом по толпе, быстро отыскивая нужную ей фигуру. Юривиэль проследил за её взглядом и к ехидству в его улыбке примешалась какая-то почти отеческая теплота.

— Действительно, полезная подсказка, — сказал он задумчиво. — Катрена - весьма разносторонняя личность. Даже и не знаю, что думать.

— Так или иначе, больше я ничего об этом не скажу.

— И снова Вы холодны. Ну прямо как княгиня Тамия.

— Я слабо знакома с её биографией, честно признаться.

— Не верю, что Вы не читали о ней.

— Я всего лишь скромная любительница истории, — Эфилия пожала плечами. — Мне это простительно, в отличие от тебя.

— Если Вам интересно, я сделаю выборку на эту тему.

— О, нет-нет, не трать своё время. У тебя будет много работы и без этого, обещаю. А мне достаточно знать о том, что княгиня собственноручно отрубила голову пошедшему войной соседу.

— А потом вышла замуж за племянника покойного князя.

— Доутопическая история, похоже, полна странных событий. Впрочем, меня интересуют памятники, а не подробности биографий.

Танец закончился, кто-то из гостей Поместья спешил выйти в сад, чтобы немного проветриться, иные же выстраивались в очередь за морсом. Ещё буквально мгновения назад весело и беззаботно пляшущая посреди холла Глициния уже неспешно поднималась по лестнице с абсолютно безразличным и скучающим видом.

— Тебе стоило бы пригласить Катрену на следующий танец, — как бы невзначай заметила Эфилия, вновь отыскивая фигуру их с Юривиэлем общей подруги. Искомая девушка в синем платье как раз что-то обсуждала с двумя молодыми учёными из научно-технологического корпуса при Поместье.

Она была невысокая и миловидная, с мягкими волосами и маленькими ладонями. Платье удивительно шло ей, подчёркивая стройное подтянутое тело и скрадывая мелкие недостатки. Выдавали её только руки — легко обозначенные мышцы и мозоли на ладонях. Катрена была воином, совсем недавно она получила ранг капитана и попала в элитный воинский отряд при Поместье Роз. Она служила Орбитали всего два года, она ещё не совершала подвигов и не была в настоящем бою. Но именно поэтому Катрену лично тренировали денно и нощно, именно поэтому изматывали куда больше, чем кого бы то ни было ещё, — мало, кто проходил такую жёсткую школу в такие краткие сроки. Но теперь она была здесь, при Поместье, в отряде, в который практически невозможно было попасть. Потому что Эфилии было нужно, чтобы она была здесь. Роза предпочитала звать капитана Лексис своей подругой — быть может, она выбрала не вполне удачную формулировку для этого, но таковая ей определённо нравилась. Одно леди Экронос знала точно: несмотря ни на что Катрене можно было доверять — Катрене, которая на дух её не переносила и водила дружбу с хранителем библиотеки и знатоком истории Юривиэлем Круо.

— Чудесно, что нам с Вами пришла одна и та же идея, — Юривиэль кивнул. — А то уже репутация капитана Лексис будет подпорчена нелепыми слухами.

— Два танца с Эпсилоном за вечер, причём подряд. Если не поторопишься, будет третий.

— По-моему, они чудесно ладят друг с другом.

— Вот только у каждого из них есть своя работа.

— Учёные должны заниматься наукой, а солдаты — войной, конечно же.

— Думаю, ты отлично впишешься в их компанию.

— Конечно, мне уже пора.

Юривиэль ухмыльнулся напоследок и стал спускаться, попутно поклонившись подошедшей леди Глицинии. Разумеется, он понял намёк Белой Розы удалиться — ему просто хотелось ещё немного посмеяться над ней. Опасная грань всегда была достаточно далека от её людей и людей Чёрной леди — по крайней мере, пока эти самые люди не замышляли чего-то действительно дурного. К счастью или нет, мало кто из них даже догадывался об этом. Юривиэль же это понимал прекрасно.

— О чём вы тут разговаривали? — Глициния взяла с подноса у проходившей мимо служанки стакан морса и, осушив его в несколько глотков, взглянула на Эфилию. — Тебе ведь никогда не нравился Юривиэль.

— Просто обмен любезностями, — Белая Роза пожала плечами. — Нравится он мне или нет - у нас с тобой хватает причин держать его здесь.

— Например? Назови хоть одну, — Глициния фыркнула — ей Юривиэль не нравился куда больше и искреннее.

— Он лучший знаток истории в зоне и, подозреваю, во всей Орбитали не сыщется специалиста лучше. Такие знания куда полезней в перспективе, чем кажутся на первый взгляд, — видя, что собеседница не согласна с доводом, уточнила Эфилия, и в её глазах снова промелькнуло и исчезло что-то странное и неуловимое. — У него чистая репутация, насколько мне известно. О, и ещё он друг Катрены. А кроме того, он отлично управляется с библиотекой… Впрочем, подозреваю, ему не слишком понравится, что кто-то посторонний пробрался туда в нерабочий час, правда? - улыбка, расцветшая на губах Белой Розы, стала какой-то совсем уж недоброй. Глицинию передёрнуло от этого выражения — таким оно было отталкивающим.

— Почему именно туда? — спросила она.

— Потому что это единственный путь на второй этаж, минуя главную лестницу. Конечно, всегда можно взобраться с верёвкой по стене, но учитывая, что в саду сейчас полным полно людей, не думаю, что получилось бы влезть незаметно. А помимо прочего, если наш «гость» здесь из-за бумаг — а я уверена, что ему нужны какие-то конкретные документы, — он вполне может знать, что архив прямо под библиотекой.

— А может и не знать.

— Разумеется.

В этот момент служанка — высокая фигуристая девушка, разносившая напитки, — зацепилась каблуком за нижнюю ступеньку лестницы и упала навзничь, выронив поднос, разлив напитки и разбив стаканы.

— Лизанна!

Услышав окрик, служанка вскочила на ноги и, поклонившись, пробормотала с виноватой улыбкой:

— Простите, леди Глициния. Больше не повторится.

— Прибери всё за собой, — велела леди Маргретт, но в её тон уже вернулась скука.

— Конечно, только принесу совок и метёлочку.

— А леди Глициния весьма великодушна, — Эфилия взглянула на служанку сверху вниз, и хотя взгляд Розы оставался спокойным, снисхождение в её улыбке заставило бы любого почувствовать себя жалко. — Я на её месте давно выгнала бы тебя отсюда — ты не впервые бьёшь посуду, и вычеты из зарплаты, смотрю, тебя совсем не беспокоят. Ты слишком небрежна.

Лизанна нахмурила подкрашенные бровки и взглянула на Белую Розу хотя и боязливо, но едва ли не с вызовом:

— Это вышло случайно, леди Эфилия. Я просто запнулась о ступеньку.

— Конечно, ты запнулась, — Эфилия пожала плечами, — не припомню, чтобы среди форменной одежды были высокие каблуки. И короткие платья тоже, между прочим.

— Но сегодня ведь праздник.

— Похоже, у тебя какой-то другой календарь праздников — не впервые замечаю за тобой такое.

— Вы!.. — красивое лицо служанки всё покрылось алыми пятнами, но она сумела сдержать свой гнев. — Боюсь, Вы ошибаетесь.

— Боюсь, что нет. Так или иначе, было бы замечательно, если бы ты убрала за собой прямо сейчас.

Золотая нить, едва видная глазу, протянулась сквозь пространство, и отлетевший чуть дальше круглый поднос словно сам собой подкатился к Лизанне.

— Ну, так что?

— Боюсь, я служу не Вам, а леди Глицинии, — выдавила из себя служанка, комкая белый передник. — У нас совсем другая униформа. Я…

Лизанна вся кипела от ярости. Она с самого начала терпеть не могла Эфилию, невзлюбила её с первой встречи, но поняв всю опасность и бессмысленность противостояния, старалась обходить её десятой стороной. Только вот всякий раз она попадала впросак именно тогда, когда Белая Роза оказывалась рядом. И всякий раз та отчитывала служанку вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо и не заниматься нравоучениями. По правде говоря, Лизанне многие здесь не нравились, но перед всяким из них девушка чувствовала своё превосходство, потому что она была высока, хороша лицом и фигурой, а работая в Поместье, могла позволить украшать себя ещё больше, ведь платили здесь весьма и весьма прилично. Но Эфилию презирать не получалось, ведь она была такой же высокой, стройной и красивой — у них даже цвет волос был похожий. Но Эфилия имела здесь ничем не ограниченную власть — она, в конце концов, была Розой. А Лизанна оставалась простой служанкой, у которой не было ничего, кроме красоты. Это не могло не уязвлять. И хотя всё, что Эфилия сказала, — а говорила она в тот момент довольно тихо, — слышали только леди Глициния, сама служанка да, может, пара стражников, Лизанна, вынужденная смотреть на Розу снизу вверх, чувствовала себя крайне униженной. Служанка, казалось, совсем позабыла о своих опасениях и о здравом смысле, она готова была высказать всё, что у неё накипело. Но ей этого не дали. Лизанна просто замолкла. Нет, она всё ещё хотела кричать и ругаться, но не могла — нить тянулась от пальцев Белой Розы прямо к её рту. Это не было больно, но всё равно казалось крайне обидным и несправедливым.

— Не навлекай проблемы на себя и на свою семью, — сказано это было едва слышно, служанка только заметила, как губы леди Экронос шевелились, но даже несмотря на шум и гам вокруг, Лизанна услышала это.

И больше она ничего не сказала.

— Убирай руками, — велела Глициния — её, по-видимому, эта сцена крайне утомила.

Лизанна покорно опустилась на колени и стала поспешно собирать стёкла ладонями, складывая на поднос и стараясь не порезаться. Кое-как управившись с осколками и лужей, она поспешила исчезнуть из виду.

— Я вовсе не великодушна, — вдруг сказала Глициния, провожая взглядом фигуру прислужницы, скрывающуюся в толпе.

— Ну, почему же? Ты закрываешь глаза на очень многие вещи, даже если знаешь, что вот сейчас эта служанка побежит на кухню и наговорит своей подружке про нас с тобою множество мерзостей. Даже зная, что кое-кто из твоих подчинённых нарушает правила, ты не обращаешь на это внимания.

— Я не великодушная, — повторила Чёрная леди. — Мне просто всё равно. Тем более, что ты держишь в Поместье со своей стороны целую кучу типов, которые тебе не нравятся.

— Это верно. Потому что, в действительности, не важно, нравятся они мне или нет. Они полезны Орбитали, и это касается не только Юривиэля.

— Тогда, значит, ты просто презираешь слуг.

— Отчего же? — Эфилия усмехнулась. — Меня, конечно, часто обвиняют в высокомерии, но проблема не в положении — ты ведь знаешь, Катрена когда-то была служанкой, а Милк — уличным мальчишкой. Проблема Лизанны в том, что она, будучи дерзкой и наглой, ничего из себя не представляет. Так зачем ты держишь её при себе?

— Потому что она готовит вкусный кофе. И мне всё равно, что будет с ней дальше.

Глициния сказала это и отвернулась, давая понять, что обсуждать это дальше ей не хочется. Она странно устала от пространных умозаключений. Беседы с Эфилией всегда сильно утомляли её — в том числе, и эта.

Потому что Глициния предпочитала простые и конкретные вещи.

После небольшой паузы танцы начались снова — спокойные и резвые, изящные и незамысловатые. Гости веселились, наслаждаясь пищей и общением, то выходя в сад, то возвращаясь в здание, а Розы всё также наблюдали праздник со своих мест, изредка заговаривая друг с другом о чём-нибудь не слишком значительном. Но в какой-то момент Эфилия вдруг поднялась со своего места и решительно направилась вниз. На вопрос Глицинии Белая леди лишь улыбнулась:

— Пора.

Она поймала взгляд распорядителя и едва заметно кивнула ему. Оркестр смолк. Гости почтительно расступились, пропуская свою Розу. А шла она прямиком к музыкантам.

— Пора, — подойдя, негромко повторила она.

Пианист поднялся, уступая место, а дирижёр подала Белой леди несколько листов. Эфилия развернулась к публике и нити едва заметно засверкали вновь.

— Сегодня, — сказала она, и её услышал каждый, кто был в зале, — я подготовила для вас всех небольшой подарок. Ниада и её ученики мне в этом очень помогли.

Леди Экронос легонько кивнула в сторону дирижёра - та улыбнулась и почтительно поклонилась: и Розе, и гостям.

— Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь.

С этими словами Эфилия села за рояль и поставила ноты перед собой. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило — в многолюдном холле воцарилась тишина. А затем пальцы Розы коснулись клавиш. Первые звуки были мягкими и совсем тихими, но постепенно — от аккорда к аккорду — мелодия становилась насыщеннее, набирала силу, при этом оставаясь нежной и ласкающей слух. Она не блистала изысками и была довольно простой. Эфилия написал её сама. Как всякая Роза, она с детства была обучена изящным искусствам. Среди всех она больше любила музыку, фортепиано было для неё отрадой. Но едва ли у неё оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы оттачивать свой навык до совершенства, как это постоянно делали подопечные Лазарусов, обучавших музыкантов. Все те шесть лет, что Эфилия правила Орбиталью, она не могла уделять своему увлечению достаточно времени, но в редкие часы садясь за рояль, она отдавала себя музыке без остатка.

Мелодия, лёгкая как ветер, всё лилась, и гости слушали её будто завороженные, как вдруг ко звуку фортепиано добавился новый, затем ещё и ещё. Один за другим оркестранты вливались в мелодию, добавляя ей глубины и силы, - и вот она уже цвела совершенно новыми красками. Когда прозвучал последний аккорд, зрители взорвались аплодисментами. Музыканты раскланялись, а Эфилия встала из-за рояля и, улыбнувшись, приложила руку к сердцу.

Велев оркестру продолжать своё дело, Роза спокойно прошествовала обратно на площадку. На её лице играла довольная улыбка: она прекрасно знала, как благосклонно отреагирует публика и также знала, как её удивить даже простой скромной мелодией — именно для того она загодя дала Ниаде своё маленькое сочинение, позволив оценить и переосмыслить его для оркестра. В конце концов, именно такие торжества с угощениями и танцами лучше всего прочего помогали поддерживать народную любовь — Эфилия это понимала как никто другой.

— Что думаешь? — спросила она, занимая своё место около Глицинии.

Чёрная леди чуть склонила голову набок.

— Это было… впечатляюще, — сказала она. — Особенно — часть с оркестром. Но, как по мне, тебе стоит сочинять что-то пошустрее. А под такую музыку хорошо писать пейзажи на рассвете.

Конечно, Глициния мерила всё своими категориями. Если Эфилия любила музыку, то её соправительница предпочитала живопись. Между Розами, казалось, была пропасть в понимании самых различных вещей, но, к удивлению обитателей Поместья, всегда сохранялся мир. Хотя бы потому, что мир был залогом выживания Орбитали.

Праздник так и шёл своим чередом. Никто из гостей или стражи не замечал, как время от времени в свете люстр поблёскивала тонкая золотая ниточка. В какой-то момент Эфилия легонько коснулась запястья Чёрной леди — та уже откровенно задрёмывала, убаюканная атмосферой безмятежного веселья, царившего кругом. Ощутив прикосновение, Глициния открыла глаза и взглянула в ответ с молчаливым вопросом.

— Нашу _птичку_ , похоже, наконец поймали, — Эфилия почти пропела эти слова.

Её тон оставался шутливым и беззаботным — могло бы показаться, что она говорит о чём-то совершенно незначительном, — но в медовых глазах снова горел недобрый огонь.

— Представляешь, как высоко взлетела? Прямо в мой кабинет.

— Ну, раз в твой, так сама и иди, — Глициния отмахнулась.

Лицо Чёрной леди окрасилось недовольством: она не любила этот взгляд и эти улыбки, не любила обманчиво-весёлый тон и совершенно точно — когда её отрывали от дрёмы.

— Тебе, как погляжу, совсем неинтересно, — Эфилия укоризненно покачала головой, поднимаясь на ноги. — А ведь это, может быть, дело государственной важности.

— Зови, если начнётся война, — лениво парировала Глициния.

Эфилия на это лишь рассмеялась.

— Обязательно, — напоследок заверила она и направилась вверх по лестнице.

Она шла не спеша, как если бы просто желала удалиться и отдохнуть от утомившего её праздника. Роза поднималась всё выше по белокаменным ступеням и остановилась только на верхней площадке перед массивной дверью. Она обернулась напоследок: внизу, за балюстрадой, всё также развлекались гости, пританцовывая под лёгкую музыку, наслаждаясь напитками и беседуя о незначительных вещах. Праздник шёл своим ходом, похоже, никому не было большого дела до того, что одна из Роз почти дремала на месте, а вторая и вовсе куда-то отлучилась. Все эти люди — и слуги, и солдаты, и золотые умы, — просто продолжали радоваться и пировать, не подозревая, что несколькими этажами выше творилось что-то неладное. И Эфилия предпочла в тот час не нарушать это спокойствие. Она могла бы, конечно, подозвать пару стражников и повелеть им охранять вход на верхний этаж, а то и вовсе взять кого-нибудь с собой. Тем не менее, она просто отвернулась от балюстрады и вошла, затворив за собой дверь.

Помещение встретило Эфилию тишиной. Гул голосов и музыка совсем не проникали сквозь толстые крепкие створки, словно и не было в холле никакого праздника. Однако, в остальном, коридор выглядел мирно — не было заметно ни следов борьбы, ни признаков явной опасности. Эфилия двинулась вперёд не спеша, прислушиваясь к любому шороху. Но тишину не нарушало ничто, кроме её собственных шагов, да и те были едва слышны — только тихонько шуршала ковровая дорожка под каблуками туфель. Нити пронизывали пространство вдоль и поперёк, но не натыкались ни на что кроме стен и светильников на них. Коридор был абсолютно пуст. Эфилия свернула и, дойдя до конца, остановилась. Здесь была только одна дверь и вела она в её кабинет. Эта часть здания целиком и полностью принадлежала ей одной, никто из обитателей Поместья не дерзал подниматься сюда без весомой на то причины. Но сейчас, знала она, это правило было нещадно нарушено посторонним. Нить, тянувшаяся за Милком, вела сюда.

Роза приложила ладонь к двери и прислушалась. Створки тут не были такими толстыми, как при входе на этаж, но из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. Тем не менее, за нею было двое человек — Эфилия это _чувствовала_. И дело было вовсе не в нитях.

Белая Роза нажала на ручку и толкнула дверь. Кабинет утопал в полумраке — горела только лампа на письменном столе у дальней стены. Но и этого света вполне хватало для того, чтобы разглядеть творящуюся разруху. Мраморный пол и светлый ковёр были усеяны тёмными пятнами — раздавленными комьями земли из раскиданных цветочных горшков. Гардина на одном из окон покосилась, штора была наполовину сорвана. Диваны и чайный столик лежали перевёрнутые, подле них поблёскивали осколки разбитого графина, а по ковру расползалось мокрое пятно. В неверном свете лампы, около развороченного письменного стола виднелись две человеческие фигуры. В одной Эфилия без труда признала Милка — он стоял вполоборота, разминая плечо. Его лицо, насколько позволяло видеть освещение, было таким же пустым и безразличным, как на празднестве. Только на щеке виднелась едва-едва заметная царапина.

— Теряешь сноровку, — Эфилия фыркнула и прошла в кабинет. — Надо же, всё вверх дном перевёрнуто. Ты ведь знаешь, я не люблю беспорядок.

Роза приблизилась и внимательно посмотрела в глаза юноше, ожидая ответа, — в них по-прежнему будто не было ничего.

— Объяснись, — велела Эфилия. Её голос прозвучал спокойно, мягко и абсолютно беззлобно. Тем не менее, это был приказ.

— Не ожидал, что он окажется таким… невменяемым, — после краткой паузы ответил Милк своим бесцветным голосом.

— Невменяемым? — Эфилия усмехнулась и взглянула, наконец, на второго из присутствовавших.

Это был мужчина, ещё довольно молодой, в нарядной, но достаточно простой одежде. Он сидел, облокотившись о боковину стола, и не двигался. Его голова безвольно склонилась к плечу, правая рука висела вдоль тела, вывернутая под неестественным углом. От него пахло кровью, под его ботинками собиралась багряная лужица — Милк повредил ему ноги.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — Эфилия недоумённо подняла бровь.

— То, что ты сказала, — я его не убил, он просто без сознания.

— Обезвредил и обездвижил, значит? Неплохо, — Роза кивнула. — Но я не представляю, как он будет отвечать на вопросы в бессознательном состоянии. Ты не подумал об этом?

— Я тут ни при чём, — Милк пожал плечами.

— Хочешь сказать, он просто ударился головой об угол стола?

— Так и есть.

И Милк, было похоже, действительно не лгал — на краю столешницы остался едва заметный бурый след, а склонившись к преступнику, Эфилия заметила кровавое пятно у него на лбу.

— Да, не похоже, что этот горе-шпион вообще мог быть опасен. Как ты умудрился получить эту царапину, а ко всему ещё и повредить руку?

Милк фыркнул.

— Ничего серьёзного, — бесцветно сказал он. — Не ожидал, что этот сумасшедший станет бросаться мебелью.

— Бросаться мебелью? — в медовых глазах Розы вспыхнуло искреннее удивление, — Зачем?

— Этот увалень испугался, наверное.

— Пробрался на закрытую территорию и не ожидал, что кто-то будет недоволен этим фактом? Кому только могло прийти в голову нанять _такого_ человека?

Милк не ответил. Впрочем, вопрос Розы ответа, очевидно, и не требовал. По крайней мере, от Милка. Эфилия подняла один из упавших стульев и вздохнула — скорее, с обречённостью, чем с раздражением: на белой обивке расползалось пятно от перевёрнутой чернильницы — в жёлтом свете настольной лампы оно поблёскивало, словно антрацит.

— Могу только пожелать удачи тому из слуг, кто будет это вычищать.

Белая Роза поймала взгляд Милка — юноша смотрел на неё всё с тем же нечитаемым выражением, однако, в его взгляде мелькнуло едва различимое неприятие и даже угадывался какой-то насторожённый интерес.

— Ведь ты же _можешь сделать это сама_? — он сказал это необыкновенно вкрадчиво и замер, ожидая ответа. Вопрос был до банального простой, точнее сказать, был бы таковым, кабы не затаённый подтекст. Милк смотрел на Розу не отрываясь — его холодные, серые как сталь клинка глаза даже не моргали. Эфилия же лукаво улыбалась этому взгляду, но, выждав значительную паузу, всё же ответила:

— Конечно, я могу. Мой кабинет громят не впервые, в конце концов — уж кто, как ни _ты_ , мой дорогой Милк, это знаешь.

Глаза Розы смеялись, отблеск от лампы придавал им ещё более тёплый оттенок, но в глубине медового взгляда плескалось ехидство, словно она заразилась этим от Юривиэля. Точнее сказать, эта манера была присуща им обоим — восхитительно раздражающая окружающих манера.

Юноша сник, едва заметный интерес из его взгляда мигом испарился, как и внезапная разговорчивость — он снова стал холодным и безразличным.

— Я-то могу, — повторила Эфилия, отворачиваясь к окну, — вот только почему я должна этим заниматься? В конце концов, у меня хватает работы, которую нужно делать ежедневно и которая, между прочим, нередко входит в обязанности наших с леди Глицинией подчинённых. Ну, да это всё пустые разговоры.

Роза улыбнулась через плечо.

— Будь добр, Милк, — чуть погодя, сказала она, — позови пару стражников, да покрепче. Похоже, наш внезапный гость, хотя труслив и умом не блещет, всё же не из слабых, коли и правда бросался мебелью. Допросить бы его сейчас…

Эфилия оборвала фразу, не окончив. Она так и стояла у окна, глядя через стекло на расстилающийся далеко внизу внутренний дворик.

— ...но у меня, в конце концов, праздник. Так что поспеши позвать стражников и, пожалуйста, не наделай шуму — паника среди гостей нам точно ни к чему, особенно — из-за такого глупого недоразумения.

Милк едва заметно кивнул и вышел — быстро и бесшумно. Нити заблестели в жёлтом свете настольной лампы, протянувшись от пальцев Розы до бессознательного тела у её рабочего стола. Она могла бы — так или иначе — привести нарушителя в чувства, могла бы допросить, могла бы заставить его говорить, даже если боль не развязала бы ему язык. _Истина решала всё._ Эфилия на мгновение обернулась к своему пленнику, пристально взглянув на него.

_Истина_ , которую нельзя было обмануть, — она была буквально здесь, — оставалось лишь пожелать. _Ибо всякий лжец убоится взгляда Истины_.

Однако Эфилия попросту не желала. Потому что День Роз был её праздником — её и Глицинии. Внизу, под окнами кабинета, всё также веселились гости — те, кто совершенно запыхался и вспотел после очередного танца, выходили во внутренний дворик подышать свежим воздухом. Фигурка в синем платье — Катрена — сидела на ступенях беседки, под крышей которой журчал маленький фонтан. Около капитана Лексис примостился Эпсилон, её друг — молодой учёный, — и его товарищ, претендовавший в будущем на место главы научно-технологического корпуса, вспыльчивый и гордый Штейне. Он что-то яростно доказывал Эпсилону, а Катрена мило посмеивалась — её лицо в эту минуту выглядело искренне счастливым и беззаботным. Или Эфилии только хотелось так думать, потому что ночной мрак разгонял лишь тускловатый свет небольших фонариков по углам беседки. Роза могла бы при желании узнать, о чём говорят её подопечные: ей стоило протянуть только одну маленькую, едва заметную ниточку. Роза могла бы многое, если бы только захотела.

Но она не хотела. Её радовало просто наблюдать искреннюю и живую улыбку Катрены, которую Белой леди так приятно было называть своей подругой. Эфилия стояла у окна своего кабинета и смотрела сквозь прозрачное стекло на всё это беззаботное веселье — смотрела со стороны. Эфилия была на своём месте.

Из коридора послышались шаги — Роза наугад насчитала двух или трёх солдат, кроме Милка, который всегда ступал бесшумно. Через мгновение дверь в просторный кабинет отворилась, и Эфилия обернулась к вошедшим. В глубине её медовых глаз скользнуло едва заметное посторонним лёгкое удивление. В кабинет вошли четверо: два ладных, крепких стражника — широкоплечих и высоких, — Милк, который на их фоне казался совсем крохотным и обманчиво хрупким, и девушка. Молодая и миловидная, в праздничном наряде и с виду совершенно безоружная — впрочем, только на первый взгляд.

— Добрый вечер, леди Эфилия, — девушка склонила голову в лёгком поклоне.

— Добрый, Элизабет, — Роза улыбнулась ей, — добрый для всех, кроме нашего незваного гостя, конечно. Думаю, ему уже пора удалиться — уверена, на нижних уровнях ему будет самое место.

Мужчины подошли к тяжёлому письменному столу, подняли и сковали всё ещё бессознательного нарушителя, а затем под руки выволокли из кабинета.

— Милк, иди с ними, — сказала Эфилия и легонько махнула рукой. — Проследи, чтобы наш гость не подумал учинить беспорядок где-нибудь ещё. А кроме того, смотри, чтобы стража не навела шуму. Потом возвращайся.

Юноша вышел вслед за стражниками, бесшумно затворив дверь.

— Значит, леди Глициния всё-таки решила поучаствовать в решении нашей маленькой проблемы? — дождавшись, пока шаги в коридоре стихнут, вновь заговорила Роза. — Приятно знать.

— Похоже, тут ничего серьёзного… — Элизабет обвела взглядом кабинет, - ...на первый взгляд.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Завтра состоится допрос. Можешь поучаствовать, если захочешь.

— Благодарю. Но это как решит леди Глициния, — губы Элизабет тронула лёгкая улыбка.

— Разумеется, — Эфилия кивнула. — Но коль скоро ни от кого из дознавателей не будет проку, нам самим придётся этим заняться. Тогда могу только посочувствовать этому глупцу — леди Глициния церемониться не станет. Впрочем, как и я.

Элизабет всё также мягко, едва заметно улыбалась, а в её тёмных глазах промелькнул смешливый огонёк, который, впрочем, остался бы незамеченным для многих. Но не для Эфилии.

— В любом случае, это всё завтра. А пока, может, захочешь помочь мне с бумагами?

Роза лукаво улыбнулась, однако, прекрасно зная ответ наперёд.

— Прошу прощения, но я должна вернуться к леди Глицинии — таков приказ.

— Разумеется, я тебя не держу.

— Доброго вечера, — девушка поклонилась.

Эфилия проводила её взглядом, в улыбке Белой леди было довольство и умиротворение. Беседовать с этой девицей Розе доводилось не так часто, однако такие беседы всегда оставляли приятное послевкусие. Элизабет Сансли была правой рукой Глицинии, её, пожалуй, самым доверенным лицом — так же, как Катрена была доверенной Эфилии. С Элизабет Белая леди могла немного посетовать на пассивность своей соправительницы — девушка слушала и едва заметно улыбалась. Конечно же, она знала, что мягкий, тщательно завуалированный упрёк в адрес Чёрной Розы был всегда заслуженным, знала потому, что вынуждена была нести на своих плечах львиную долю ответственности за поддержание порядка в делах своей госпожи — хаотичной и непостоянной. Знала и неизменно оставалась на её стороне — верная защитница Чёрной Розы. Элизабет была хорошим воином, её руки были достаточно сильны, чтобы крепко держать меч и умело с ним управляться. И, в то же время, ей доставало ума, чтобы поддерживать более-менее приемлемый порядок в хаосе, бывшем самой сущностью Чёрной леди. За спокойствие, безграничное терпение, такт и тихую мудрость — вот за что Эфилия уважала её. Белая Роза не отказалась бы, чтобы такая, как Элизабет служила ей, но у неё уже была Катрена, а Элизабет принадлежала Глицинии. И это было правильно. Эфилия не могла бы оставить Чёрную Розу наедине с её хаосом. Хотя бы потому, что такой порядок вещей был наилучшим для Орбитали.

Милк вернулся спустя четверть часа. Эфилия так и стояла около окна, наблюдая за праздником.

— Всё сделано как надо? — тихо спросила она, однако юноша расслышал. Он не ответил, только кивнул, но Эфилии не нужно было смотреть в его сторону, чтобы это заметить — тонкая, почти незримая нить всё ещё тянулась к нему.

— Прекрасно, — сказала Роза. — Что же, повеселились — и достаточно. Пора бы за работу. Раз уж сегодня праздник, Катрену я дёргать не буду — у неё в ближайшее время будет много забот. А с тебя хватит и пары часов, потом пойдёшь спать. Завтра будет длинный день.

Эфилия задёрнула шторы и отвернулась от окна. Очередная нить заставила её стул принять вертикальное положение. Милк же быстро собрал разбросанные кругом бумаги и сел напротив, не обращая внимания на кляксу на обивке. К утру, знал он, этого пятна уже, конечно, не останется, кресла будут стоять на своих местах, гардины — висеть ровно, а на чайном столике будет извечный графин с водой, который в четверть девятого сменят заварочный чайник и чашки из любимого сервиза Розы. И для этого вовсе не понадобится отвлекать слуг.

Белая Роза и её юный воин углубились в бумаги, казавшиеся жёлтыми в тускловатом свете лампы. За окнами расстилалась бархатно-синяя летняя ночь.


	3. Глава 2: Дурное гостеприимство

Солнце то и дело появлялось на небосводе и тут же пряталось за клубящимися облаками. Густые, массивные, похожие на огромные пуховые перины, они стремительно неслись на восток, предвещая непогоду, и если в городских стенах можно было совершенно не бояться обыкновенного дождя, то на пустошах Кагаретской равнины это грозило вылиться в настоящую бурю — такие сильные здесь дули ветра, что застигнутому врасплох путнику пришлось бы очень непросто. И, тем не менее, небольшой отряд всё равно смело двигался к намеченной цели, даже не думая сворачивать назад. Семеро пеших солдат шли колонной, а во главе на ладной буланой лошадке ехал их командир.

Катрена волновалась: вспотевшими пальцами сжимала поводья, то и дело прикусывала нижнюю губу и изо всех сил старалась справиться с беспокойством. Не нервничать она попросту не могла: впервые ей было поручено командовать отрядом вне рамок строевой подготовки. Это было ответственное задание, от которого зависел — ни много, ни мало — мир внутри Орбитали. По крайней мере, так Катрене сказала Эфилия вслед затем, как ошарашила новостью, что поручает это дело ей. Ей, которая ни разу за всё время службы не отходила от городских стен дальше, чем на сотню метров, и которая никогда не бывала в настоящем бою, которая большую часть времени тратила на тренировки и бумажную работу, лишь изредка выполняя реальные задания — и те, обыкновенно, в одиночку… Но спорить с Эфилией было попросту бесполезно.

Трое суток минуло со Дня Роз. Ещё тем вечером Катрена танцевала, беззаботно смеялась и радовалась празднику — редкому выходному дню, — как радовался всякий житель Поместья. А уже на утро Белая леди вызвала её в свой кабинет, и за безобидным предложением выпить чаю, конечно же, скрывался отнюдь не будничный разговор. Шпион, пробравшийся в кабинет в поисках важных документов, оказался лишь прелюдией к чему-то куда более серьёзному. Катрене было поручено присутствовать на допросе, который, к её удивлению, прошёл практически без всякого рукоприкладства. Лазутчик оказался едва ли не дилетантом, и не столько угрозами, сколько убеждениями, у него, в итоге, вызнали и его собственное имя, и, что было куда более важно, место, из которого он прибыл. На памяти Катрены ни с кем игра в «хорошего и плохого дознавателя» не работала так эффективно, как с этим человеком. Звали этого молодого мужчину — скорее, даже паренька, — Садвел, и родом он был из двадцать седьмой зоны. Такой простой и откровенно глуповатый парнишка, думала Катрена, сгодился бы, скорее, для службы в пехоте, но никак не для шпионажа и, тем паче, не для задания с тайным проникновением и кражей документов. Над этой нелепицей посмеялись все, кто был в курсе дела, и даже вечно угрюмый Милк — Катрена готова была поклясться, что слышала это, — фыркнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Впрочем, Садвел, хоть и моментально прослыл дурачком, был всё-таки военным, пусть и фактически служил даже не в пехоте, а в войсках поддержки. Посему раскрывать личность отдавшего приказ, как и то, какие именно документы велено было отыскать, он, верный своей воинской чести, конечно, отказался. Управу на бедолагу, впрочем, нашли быстро — не прошло и суток, как все нужные сведения о горе-шпионе были собраны. Так что уже к утру следующего дня оставленный без вечерней кормёжки заключённый был застигнут врасплох вполне серьёзными угрозами в адрес его родного младшего брата и прочей ближней и не слишком родни. Этого оказалось вполне достаточно — благо, «плохой дознаватель» сыграл свою роль более, чем убедительно, — так что Садвел раскололся полностью как раз к обеду. В награду «хороший дознаватель», чью роль исполняла, обыкновенно, Элизабет, велела подать ему горячего супа вместо обыкновенной склизкой тюремной похлёбки. Этим же вечером был разработан план дальнейших действий, а под самый конец собрания Эфилия внезапно объявила, что ответственной за это задание будет Катрена. Чёрная Роза это решение поддержала по какой-то одной ей ведомой причине. Согласился с ним и элитный воинский отряд. Впрочем, знала Катрена, едва ли её товарищи, к которым она присоединилась совсем недавно, воспринимали её всерьёз, и, конечно, будь такая возможность, их командир, полковник Чембер Атрис, выбрал бы иную кандидатуру, а её, Катрену, в лучшем случае, определил бы в помощники. Она и сама была бы этому рада, — будучи совершенно неопытной и попросту слишком юной, — не взваливать на себя такую огромную ответственность. Ей без всяких разъяснений было ясно, что дело это государственной важности, и потому она искренне негодовала от того, насколько беспечно обе Розы подошли к нему. Если от леди Глицинии такого ещё хоть как-то можно было ожидать, то подобная инициатива всегда практичной Эфилии в таком деликатном вопросе попросту ставила в тупик.

«Это будет отличной проверкой на прочность для тебя», — сказала она со своей обыкновенной премерзкой улыбкой напоследок, когда они остались в кабинете совсем одни после собрания, и больше ничего — велела идти. И Катрена пошла, потому что иначе дела в Орбитали просто не делались. И ни командир элитного отряда, ни тем более она сама ничего на это возразить не могли при всём желании. Решения Роз оспариванию не подлежали.

Следующим же вечером отбыл гонец с официальными письмами для Голубой Розы, леди Эбель, а также для леди Альберты и посла восемьдесят шестой зоны, который следил за тем, чтобы протестные настроения в подконтрольном городе не становились массовыми и не выливались в какие бы то ни было серьёзные действия. А уже на утро снаряжённый отряд, вручённый Катрене под командование, выдвинулся в двадцать седьмую зону. Благо, со своими новоиспечёнными подопечными капитан была неплохо знакома: две девушки и пятеро ребят, все довольно перспективные, тренировались вместе с ней в строевой подготовке и на учениях, исполняя роль её подчинённых. Тем не менее, только один из них, знала Катрена, побывал в настоящем бою — как раз при присоединении двадцать седьмой зоны к Орбитали. Остальные оказались почти такими же молодыми и неопытными, как и их командир.

Словом, причин для беспокойства было более чем достаточно.

Особенно сильный порыв ветра подхватил полу дорожного плаща и забросил её прямо Катрене на голову, закрыв едва ли не поллица. Девушка тихо выругалась сквозь зубы и одёрнула плащ, ожидая смешков в спину. Но их, к счастью, не последовало. Она устало выдохнула, в сотый раз стараясь унять волнение и привести мысли в порядок, сосредоточившись на конкретных вещах. Катрена подняла голову к небу и вдохнула полной грудью. Воздух был свежий, несмотря на уже поднимающуюся пыль. Шестой месяц подходил к концу, вскоре ветра над Кагаретской равниной должны были совсем улечься, уступив место зною и засухе до самой осени. Стоило бы насладиться последними глотками свежести, вот только была ли у Катрены сейчас такая возможность? Едва ли. По прибытии в двадцать седьмую зону, знала она, расследование затянет целиком, отобрав последние крупицы свободного времени, которого и так всегда было ничтожно мало. И всё же, даже будучи на ответственном задании, Катрена — вольно или нет — ловила моменты и видела в них красоту, засматриваясь на то, как лучи солнечного света, пронзая облака, падали на землю, позолачивая редкую пыльную траву, стремительно иссыхающую, как и всякий раз, к середине лета. Пусть такой — полумёртвый, скудный, искалеченный давнишней катастрофой — Катрена любила этот мир. Потому что другого она просто не знала.

Очередной порыв вырвал из-под ворота её плаща русую прядь, снова заслонив обзор и возвращая Катрену к реальности. Она стремительно оправила волосы и обернулась к своему отряду. Замыкающая колонну молодая девушка, Валара, точно так же, как и она сама мгновение назад, засмотрелась на игру света в облаках, да так, что отставала на полшага.

— Не сбавлять ход! — прикрикнула командир, одёргивая зазевавшегося солдата.

— Есть.

Валара стушевалась и прибавила шагу. Катрена отвернулась и незаметно выдохнула: командовать отрядом, при этом сосредоточившись на панически разбегающихся мыслях, было делом однозначно непростым. Только и оставалось ей молча корить Эфилию с её «проверками на прочность» и другими странными, совершенно неуместными, по мнению Катрены, играми, когда на карту была поставлена безопасность её собственного государства. Несерьёзная серьёзность — это была одна из тех многих вещей, присущих Белой Розе, что совершенно сбивал с толку и попросту выводили из себя.

— Капитан Лексис, разрешите обратиться, — заговорил один из членов отряда, шедший сразу же за лошадью командира.

— Разрешаю.

— Насколько я помню, у нас был запланирован один привал в этом переходе.

— Ну да, был.

— Похоже, грядёт буря. Не лучше ли нам поторопиться? — голос солдата звучал негромко, сухо и немного грубо — словно он сорвал его недавно. Этот воин, Горин, старше Катрены на добрых шесть лет, и был тем единственным, кто участвовал в последней войне Орбитали, когда та аннексировала двадцать седьмую зону. Он был взрослее и опытнее, и, хотя его попытка так прямо давать советы старшей по званию была весьма бесцеремонной, Катрена сочла за лучшее прислушаться.

— Я, в принципе, как раз и думала о том, чтобы отменить привал. Молодец, солдат, — кратко улыбнувшись, сказала она и обернулась к отряду. — Привал отменяется. Всем прибавить ходу. Мы должны добраться до городских ворот прежде, чем разразится буря.

Катрена предпочла быть мудрым командиром, а не гордым, но вымокшим при этом до нитки, и её солдаты были с ней в этом солидарны.

Девушка вытащила карту, не без труда удерживая при норовящем вырвать её из рук ветре, и сверилась с ориентирами: отряд с восхода двигался на юго-восток и к полудню преодолел уже больше половины пути. Вдалеке виднелся практически полностью разрушенный остов какой-то очень старой безымянной крепости, по слухам стоявшей там ещё в утопические времена. Ныне в руинах, обыкновенно, прятались разбойники — сколько бы Орбиталь ни посылала солдат на зачистку, бандиты всегда возвращались спустя недолгое время. Сравнять это место с землёй мешал лишь тот факт, что развалины служили важным ориентиром для всех без исключения, кто рисковал путешествовать по этим сухим пустошам, ибо Кагарет был огромен, и заблудиться не составляло большого труда.

Карта была старая, потрёпанная, но добротная, со множеством пометок и даже древними, утопическими, а то и более ранними названиями регионов. Старая Орбиталь — область на карте, в честь которой и было названо нынешнее государство, — осталась позади. Серая река, единственная на сотни километров окрест, — узкая и скудная — как раз делала небольшой изгиб в том месте, где, судя по карте, начиналась другая область, называвшаяся когда-то Югарией — именно здесь, на самом её севере, и располагалась двадцать седьмая зона, куда отряд держал свой путь. И хотя все эти названия потеряли всякий смысл после катастрофы, когда старые города и области попросту исчезли, картографы восемьдесят шестой зоны всё ещё использовали их. Катрена помнила, с какой гордостью в глазах Юривиэль вручал ей эту карту минувшим вечером. «Я сам лично принимал участие в её создании, вместе с госпожой Георгиной, конечно», — сказал он, имея в виду главного картографа при Поместье. И пускай в руках была всего лишь одна из копий, Катрена бережно относилась к этой карте — хотя бы уже потому, что это был подарок друга.

Девушка сверилась с картой ещё раз, после чего свернула и надёжно спрятала под плащ. Тёплые воспоминания о человеке, ставшем всего за два года её службы близким другом и наставником, будто придали Катрене сил. Юривиэль верил в неё, её приятели — ребята из научно-технологического корпуса — верили в неё, в конце концов, даже Эфилия, несмотря на все её дурные странности, верила, коли дала такое ответственное задание.

— Мы прибудем в двадцать седьмую зону через три-три с половиной часа, — Катрена сказала это, не оборачиваясь, но достаточно громко, чтобы отряд мог её услышать.

Так или иначе, надвигающаяся буря была меньшей из проблем. Куда больше Катрену беспокоили мотивы того, кто нарочно послал совершенно бестолкового агента выкрасть документы о членах шпионской сети Орбитали, якобы от имени леди Эбель. О Голубой Розе и её неприязни к Орбитали, — как считала Катрена, вполне заслуженной и справедливой, — она знала не так много, но даже без этих знаний была бы уверена, что её наглым и бездарным образом подставляют. И Катрене предстояло узнать — кто, а главное — зачем раскачивает и без того хрупкое равновесие, царившее в Орбитали последние два года. О том, что будет с горе-шпионом Садвелом, Катрена предпочитала не думать вовсе, ибо его преступление, хотя и было до крайности глупым и, в какой-то мере, даже смешным, вполне чётко трактовалось как государственная измена. Оставалось только пожалеть узника, которого в любом случае ждала смертная казнь, а его ближайших родственников — низвержение в касту рабов. Закон был суров, порой — откровенно несправедлив, — но без него страну охватил бы хаос. Это были слова Эфилии. «Этот мир жесток — ты и сама это знаешь», — говорила она, и Катрене нечего было на всё это возразить, как бы сильно ей того ни хотелось. По крайней мере, пока что.

Катрена не просчиталась — спустя три часа на горизонте уже виднелся город. Солдаты приободрились и ускорили шаг. Буря застала их на подходе к городским стенам, вынудив плотно укутаться в дорожные плащи и натянуть капюшоны. Без четверти четыре отряд был уже у ворот.

— Кто идёт? — гаркнул один из стражников. Его голос оказался противным, дребезжащим и наигранно грозным. Впрочем, актёр из него получился бы неважный, и эта дурная попытка продемонстрировать силу даже показалась Катрене забавной. Тем не менее, она отнюдь не собиралась играть в эти глупые игры.

— Я капитан Лексис, солдат. Мы прибыли от лица восемьдесят шестой зоны с официальной миссией. Пропустите нас, — отчеканила девушка. Она сурово глядела на стража ворот — вымокшего и продрогшего на ветру, — на то, как его недовольное выражение искажалось ещё более неприязненной гримасой. Его лицо побагровело, он скривил рот, словно в попытке удержать что-то, что так и рвался сказать, — что-то, очевидно, отнюдь не лестное. К стражу стали подтягиваться и другие — все как один недобро зыркая то на него, то на делегацию. Одна из них — высокая и крепко сложенная женщина в тяжёлом доспехе — положила ладную ручищу на эфес увесистого меча и уже сделала шаг вперёд…

Катрена не сомневалась ни на миг — с той самой минуты, когда ей поручили всю эту миссию, — что тёплого приёма ждать не стоило даже близко, но вовсе не ожидала, что проблемы могут начаться так скоро. Она быстро прикинула картину возможного боя — и даже её крайне небогатого опыта хватало, чтобы понять: случись сражение — и живыми они из него не выйдут. Кто не погибнет от меча тяжело бронированной стражи, падёт под арбалетными болтами, потому что стрелки на стенах даже не думали скрывать своей заинтересованности в визитёрах.

Тем не менее, страж с противным голосом, как оказалось, не собирался ввязываться в драку.

— Отставить! — рявкнул он, осадив женщину в латах и оттолкнув её на полшага назад.

Катрена фыркнула про себя, а вслух строго повторила:

— Немедленно пусти нас в город, солдат. Это приказ от имени Белой Розы, леди Экронос.

— Проходите, — выплюнул страж ворот, подавая знак отпирать.

Тяжёлые створки разверзлись, заскрипели, поднимаясь, решетки, и отряд вошёл в город. Спешиваться Катрена не стала. Она не спеша вела свою лошадь, цокот копыт по мостовой немного успокаивал. Девушка в тот миг искренне радовалась, что дождь вынуждал её натянуть капюшон. Она не сомневалась: стража на городских воротах была прекрасно осведомлена о прибытии посланцев метрополии — иначе непременно потребовала бы письменное подтверждение того, что визитёры — не ряженые бандиты или бродячие наёмники, ищущие возможности проникнуть за городские стены. Это представление — топорное и довольно жалкое — было разыграно нарочно, дабы потешить уязвлённое самолюбие воинов, которые проиграли войну.

«Всего лишь дурная игра» — повторяла себе Катрена тогда, на воротах, хотя и знала, что даже солдатик-командир с мерзким голосом и бабища в тяжёлых латах могли бы проредить крошечный и недостаточно опытный отряд прежде, чем пасть от меча, не говоря уже о полудюжине воинов и бессчётных стрелках на стенах. Катрене стоило всех её душевных сил удержать маску хладнокровия на лице, в то время как инстинкты требовали хвататься за оружие. Так или иначе, своё первое испытание в этой, казалось, непосильной миссии, возложенной на отряд, Катрена прошла, как она сама считала, относительно неплохо.

— Змеиное гнездо — не иначе, — тихо процедил грубый голос чуть позади. Горин выдохнул сквозь зубы и сделал вид, что говорит он сам с собой, но, понимала Катрена, слова эти предназначались ей. — Двадцать седьмая зона — сплошь гадюшник, полный подлецов, змеиный клубок во главе со своей маткой.

Катрена усмехнулась — тихо и невесело. Она не знала об этом городе практически ничего, она слышала о каких-то давних интригах и дележе власти от Юривиэля и Эфилии, но также понимала, что на этих мощёных улочках живут самые обыкновенные люди со своими повседневными заботами и маленькими радостями. Даже у стража ворот с его солдатами были семьи, которые любили и ждали у домашнего очага.

И все они — капитан Лексис ни секунды в этом не сомневалась, — все как один ненавидели Орбиталь. Ненавидели восемьдесят шестую зону, её Роз-захватчиц, каждого, кто служит им — лакея или солдата, от младенца до старика — каждого из тех, с чьего молчаливого согласия Орбиталь отобрала у двадцать седьмой зоны независимость. Все в этом городе имели право ненавидеть, потому что их раны были ещё свежие. Катрена была уверена: она ненавидела бы тоже.

«Этот мир жесток» — Эфилия не оправдывала себя этими словами. Эфилия не допускала и мысли о том, чтобы искать оправданий. Это была её правда, и Орбиталь жила по замыслу своих Роз — жила и процветала вне зависимости от чьих-то желаний. И Катрена знала: сама она лишь крохотный винтик в этой удивительной, чудовищной системе — в самом отражении Белой леди. Так капитан Лексис видела Эфилию, а о леди Глицинии не могла ничего толком думать вовсе, всё так же мало понимая, что представляла из себя вторая Роза. Безжалостно разящие клинки Чёрной леди и хитрые, изощрённые игры Белой — то были две силы, взявшие одну за другой сначала пятьдесят девятую, затем шестнадцатую зону — взявшие по-разному, но одинаково бескомпромиссно. Следом пришёл черёд и двадцать седьмой. Всё это Катрена знала благодаря Юривиэлю, обучавшему её в те немногие свободные моменты, когда она — часть хитроумных идей и планов своих жестоких повелительниц, — не была занята непосильными тренировками, едва не лишавшими всяких жизненных сил. Эфилия хотела видеть её великолепным солдатом, хотела, чтобы из нищей бродяжки родился воин для их с Чёрной леди элитного отряда — и Катрене не оставалось ничего другого.

Катрена Лексис боялась войны, о которой слышала достаточно, хотя никогда не видела и видеть не хотела, но так же боялась она и смерти от голода, от насилия, от единого слова тех, кто был волен распоряжаться её судьбой. Она выбрала Орбиталь, предпочла меньший из тех страхов, что неотступно следовали за ней. «Война отвратительна», — задумчиво говорила Эфилия и, тем не менее, выбирала войну как меньшее из зол. Война была отвратительна и Катрене, но сама она шла по пути хитро сплетённых нитей жестокого замысла, всё ещё желая и надеясь, что война не начнётся снова. Поэтому Катрена Лексис была здесь.

Её дорожный плащ стал совсем тяжёлым от воды — дождь был в самом разгаре. Но эта мокрая грубоватая материя, тем не менее, скрывала девушку от взглядов, полных ненависти, страха и презрения. Она сама знала эту сторону жизни, понимала её сполна, но в тот миг желала только скрыться от чужих глаз. Ей было жаль всех этих людей — лавочников, зевак, служек и даже солдат. Может быть, их Розу тоже. Но Катрена ни за что не сняла бы плащ, отделявший её от окружающих, ведь только так она могла сохранять хладнокровное выражение лица, гордую осанку и способность здраво мыслить, каждый миг оценивая ситуацию вокруг. Ей нужно было думать о задании.

— Кушать то как хочется… — пробормотала себе под нос Валара. Сказала она это едва слышно, и один из её товарищей поспешил успокоить её.

— Как прибудем в Поместье Роз, нас накормят, я уверен, — сказал он с улыбкой. Сказал, пожалуй, недостаточно тихо, вновь сбив Катрену с мысли. Однако прежде, чем она успела пресечь пустую болтовню, Горин невесело усмехнулся наивным словам товарищей:

— Да уж, любопытно, какой отравы нам насыплют в тарелку. Хотя, чего там — сгодился бы нож промеж лопаток.

Замыкающая строй побледнела и мигом сникла. Но прежде, чем солдаты успели сказать что-то ещё, Катрена сурово прикрикнула на них:

— Разговоры в строю! — и уже тише добавила: — Всем быть начеку.

— Есть.

Они все боялись смерти, и даже повидавший войну Горин — Катрена знала это. Как знала и то, что верный способ оставаться в безопасности — не выдавать своих слабостей. Шепотки летели отряду в спину, а взгляды — злобные и настороженные — жгли Катрену даже сквозь плотный покров дорожного плаща. Она была более, чем уверена: её люди чувствовали себя ничуть не лучше.

Отряд двигался от ворот по центральной улице — широкой и достаточно чистой. Городок, на первый взгляд, не слишком отличался от восемьдесят шестой зоны — та же мощёная дорога, те же светлые домики с черепичными крышами, разве только зелени было поменьше, из-за чего город казался серым и блеклым. Спустя недолгое время мостовая привела отряд к Поместью Роз. Тут Катрена, наконец, спешилась и подошла к охранявшим ворота стражам. Она сказала им ровно то же, что сказала солдатам при въезде в город. Закованные в латы мужчины переглянулись, один из них, усатый, ухмыльнулся и заговорил:

— Из восемьдесят шестой зоны, значит? Ну, да, мы ждали делегацию — с нетерпением ждали! — насмешливо сказал он. — Вот только откуда нам знать, что вы не ряженые преступники, например? Я-то думал, посланцы Орбитали любят роскошь. Где же дорогие начищенные доспехи? Где свита? Как же церемонии? Где музыканты, в конце концов? Разве может город, поработивший столькие владения, выслать такой крохотный и скромный отряд? Что-то не верится мне в это. Уж не самозванцы ли вы?

Второй стражник мерзко захихикал.

Это была явная провокация — Катрена даже не сомневалась. Тем не менее, как бы ни хотелось ей дать мерзавцу с елейным голоском хорошую затрещину, она удержала на своём лице строгое невозмутимое выражение. Молча достав из-под плаща скрученный в свиток лист, она протянула его стражнику.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, что тут у нас? «Сим документом приказываю…» — надо же, как высокопарно! Как же тут не поверишь?.. Вот только откуда нам знать, что документ ваш — тоже не подделка? Мало ли, кто его написал? Эдак и я могу чего-нибудь такого присочинить.

— Гербовая печать вам ни о чём не говорит? — Катрена вопросительно подняла бровь, глядя прямо в глаза стражника — спокойно и со скепсисом: актёр из него был такой же дурной, как и их охранявшего городские ворота, разве только этот говорил более складно, даже витиевато. Уж больно такая манера напоминала Эфилию — точнее сказать, дурную пародию на неё, — и Катрену это даже по-своему забавляло. Тем не менее, ей было совсем не до шуток.

— Гербовая? Да откуда ж нам знать, какой он у вас — герб этот? Не имею ни малейшего понятия — не ин-те-ре-со-вал-ся.

— У твоих командиров совершенно точно есть бумаги, заверенные подписью вашей Розы и гербовой печатью Орбитали.

Катрене всё труднее было сохранять самообладание. Её нервы были натянуты до предела, и не выдать себя стоило ей огромных усилий. «Будь ты проклята, Эфилия, за все твои дурацкие игры, в которые ты меня втянула!» — чётко проговорила девушка у себя в голове и едва заметно выдохнула: пусть и ненадолго, её это всё же успокоило. Она бесстрастно глядела на стражей Поместья перед собой, прекрасно понимая, что ей аргументы слишком очевидны. Так имело ли смысл и дальше повышать градус абсурдности этого нелепого спора? Однако стражник с елейным голоском, похоже, сдаваться не собирался, даже делая из себя посмешище — гордое и непроходимо глупое.

— Ну, да, ну да, Вы, конечно, правы, генералиссимус, — сказал он с наигранной задумчивостью, теребя свои длинные закрученные усы.

— Капитан, — поправила Катрена.

— И только то? Ну, пускай капитан. Так вот, говорю я, Вы абсолютно точно, совершенно правы — кто я такой, чтобы с Вами спорить?

— Так ты пропустишь нас? — капитан Лексис искренне хотела бы надеяться, что так оно и будет. Вот только она же прекрасно чуяла за этими шутовскими расшаркиваниями подвох. И не ошиблась.

— Вы знаете, я то бы радостью. Друг мой, ведь и Вы тоже? — спросил он у товарища, и тот в ответ активно закивал головой. — Вот только, знаете ли, мы этих документов-то в глаза не видели. А если бы и видели, то вряд ли бы запомнили эту вашу гербовую печать. Особенно — товарищ мой, — ведь на войне-то беднягу контузило, у него совсем дурно с памятью стало. Война — страшная штука, не правда ли?

Усатый солдат сощурил свои маленькие насмешливые глазки, и Катрена совершенно чётко увидела в них злобу: искреннюю, не имевшую ничего общего с наигранностью.

— Не знаю, не бывала, — сказала она мрачно, понимая, что очередной раунд словесной перепалки остался за стражниками.

— Повезло Вам, капитан. А мы вот знаем, представьте себе. Так что уж поверьте… нет-нет, «нижайше прошу поверить нам на слово». Так вот, о печати этой: мы, конечно, могли бы сбегать к нашему командиру да посмотреть, что там за печатка стоит у него в бумагах. Вот только не предлагаете ли Вы нам оставить свой пост? Надеюсь, что нет. Так что простите великодушно, но я точно не побегу. А Вы, друг мой?

— Да как же можно?! А если другие патрульные в саду увидят, узнают!..

Стражники уже откровенно вошли во вкус, всё пуще разыгрывая своё представление. И Катрена уже снова обдумывала, как бы ей и её отряду попасть в Поместье, минуя эту парочку шутов и не потеряв при этом лица. Ей отчаянно хотелось прекратить этот балаган, а ещё сильнее — оказаться где-нибудь подальше от него; или, на худой конец, чтобы кто-нибудь — да тот же Горин или хоть сама Эфилия подсказали ей, как прервать этот поток дурного остроумия. Но ни Горин, ни, тем более, Эфилия, которой даже не было рядом, этого не сделали. Сделал мягкий, но властный голос с другой стороны ворот. На тропе, ведущей к ним от Поместья, появилась стройная ладная фигурка.

— Отставить, — велела она, и солдаты тут же замолкли, вытянувшись по струнке. — Разве так встречают важных гостей? Вы позорите светлое имя Голубой Розы своим поведением.

Катрена мигом узнала эту молодую девушку, хотя и видела её всего несколько раз, на празднованиях, — статную, светлую и красивую, одетую в свой безупречный синий мундир.

— Леди Альберта, — Катрена почтительно склонила голову, заложив левую руку за спину, как и полагалось военным. Её люди поступили так же.

— Ты, очевидно, капитан Лексис? Я и моя царствующая сестра ожидали тебя, — сказала Альберта и вежливо улыбнулась своими тонкими бледными губами. — Откройте ворота.

Стражники выполнили приказ мгновенно, без каких либо гримас и кривляний, — будто не они вовсе минуту назад разыгрывали дешёвый спектакль. Катрена молча забрала у усатого стража документ и протянула его Альберте. Та, однако, остановила её жест.

— Не стоит, — сказала она, взглянув Катрене в глаза. — Мы не представлены, но я видела тебя среди солдат вашего элитного отряда на последнем праздновании Воинской славы. Как и на Дне Роз, впрочем. У меня пока нет каких-либо причин не доверять тебе.

Вежливость Альберты, спокойный взгляд её светлых глаз — всё это было формальным и обезличенным — Катрена не сомневалась в этом ни единого мгновения. Не сомневалась, даже если бы не спросила заранее, с кем ей предстоит работать.

«Леди Альберта, несомненно, куда тактичнее, чем её царствующая сестра, — сказала Эфилия в вечер перед отправкой, отвечая на этот вопрос. — Тем не менее, она крайне лояльна к леди Эбель. А кроме того, она действительно великолепна на поле боя, несмотря на свой возраст, — и как стратег, и как солдат — можешь поверить мне или спросить леди Глицинию. Так или иначе, леди Альберта — наш союзник. Будь осторожна с нею и сдержана, не потеряй её доброе расположение».

Катрена, конечно, могла бы поспорить с такой формулировкой: едва ли холодную вежливость можно было назвать добрым расположением. Но с Эфилией, конечно, все споры оказывались бесполезными, а в её словах действительно было рациональное зерно. Так или иначе, Катрена и не думала позволить себе оплошать.

Альберта развернулась, жестом велев следовать за собой. Она повела прибывший отряд через сад, к Поместью. Катрена оторвала взгляд от безупречно ровной спины леди и мельком огляделась: сад был не слишком большой и пышный, но вполне приятный глазу, с фонтаном в центре и кустами голубых роз повсюду, куда бы она ни посмотрела. Поместье Голубой леди также выглядело вполне презентабельно, пусть и не такое высокое, как главное здание восемьдесят шестой зоны, с яркой черепичной крышей и светлыми стенами. Это место казалось приятным и вполне мирным. Обманчиво мирным, разумеется, — в этом Катрена также не сомневалась ни секунды. Тем не менее, будучи под эгидой знатной особы, она уже чувствовала себя чуточку спокойнее, ловя красноречивые взгляды встречающихся на пути караульных. И всё же…

«Они ненавидят меня, ненавидят весь мой отряд — все до единого», — нервно повторяла про себя Катрена и оставалась настороже.

Двери отворились, и вся процессия вошла внутрь здания. С неясной тревогой капитан Лексис взглянула на крепкие деревянные створки, сомкнувшиеся за спинами её отряда, затем огляделась: холл Поместья был не слишком просторным, на противоположной от входа стене высилась ещё одна массивная дверь, надёжно охраняемая сразу четырьмя стражами. По периметру залы Катрена насчитала ещё шестнадцать.

Прямо перед вошедшими точно из земли вырос старик — управитель в тёмном фраке. Он был невысокий сухопарый, а его покрытое глубокими морщинами лицо было образчиком угрюмости и недружелюбия.

— Наши гости устали с дороги, — сказала Альберта старику. — Позаботься о том, чтобы их устроили должным образом.

— Как прикажете, леди, — учтиво, но сухо — точно по методичке — ответствовал слуга.

— Вас разместят с комфортом в восточном крыле. Поешьте и отдохните, — Альберта обвела взглядом прибывший отряд и остановилась на капитане — её леди оглядела с особым вниманием.

Слова Альберты не могли не радовать солдат — проголодавшихся, вымокших до нитки и порядком подуставших от длительного непрерывного перехода. Не могли не радовать и Катрену, однако она всё ещё чётко помнила, для чего они прибыли. И совершенно точно не в её интересах было откладывать дела в долгий ящик. Она подобралась и приготовилась просить немедленной аудиенции у леди Эбель…

— Сожалею, но моя царствующая сестра сейчас занята и не сможет принять тебя. Кроме того, я уверена, твой отряд устал после стольких часов в пути. Я распоряжусь, чтобы аудиенцию назначили и подготовили в ближайшее время.

Альберта ответила прежде, чем вопрос был задан, и Катрена стушевалась от мысли, что её собственное лицо, очевидно, слишком красноречиво выдавало намерения.

— Я буду очень признательна Вам, леди, — всё, что смогла ответить девушка, и поклонилась.

Светлые глаза Альберты вдруг потеплели:

— Ты хороший солдат, Катрена Лексис, — сказала она и кратко улыбнулась своими тонкими губами, — удивительно скромный для капитана.

И прежде, чем Катрена успела хоть как-то отреагировать на эти слова, леди уже отвернулась, а старый управляющий неизменно вежливо и неизменно холодно предложил им следовать за собой.

«Удивительно скромная для капитана», — повторила про себя Катрена, раздумывая, была ли это похвала или насмешка. Скрытый смысл — если, конечно, в этих словах он вообще был, — безнадёжно ускользал от девушки.

«И к чему она сказала мне это?»

Катрена обернулась вслед отдаляющейся стройной фигуре Альберты — та обсуждала что-то с подошедшими стражниками. Что-то, чего капитан Лексис уже не могла разобрать. Леди, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, повернула голову. Их глаза встретились всего на несколько мгновений. Всего на несколько кратких мгновений светлые, почти прозрачные глаза прожгли гостью Поместья насквозь. Их ледяной взгляд был прямым и хищным. Катрена ощутила себя маленькой жалкой полевой мышью перед ястребом, готовым разорвать её без жалости. Это была не ярость, отнюдь, — это была холодная и привычная готовность убивать.

Катрена отвернулась прежде, чем осознала, что таким образом показала свою слабость перед противником. Она быстро и тихо вдохнула и выдохнула несколько раз, успокаивая сердцебиение. Очевидно было, что никто из её спутников не заметил внезапно накатившей на неё инстинктивной паники — разве только внимательный Горин, шедший чуть позади, слегка повёл головой: он наблюдал. Катрена дала себе мысленную затрещину, окончательно приходя в чувство. Так или иначе, сейчас она знала одно: леди Альберта Акварис, генерал и младшая сестра правящей Голубой Розы Эбель, была опасным противником, и в интересах Катрены было не наживать себе врага в её лице.

Когда капитан всё же нашла в себе силы обернуться вновь, Альберту она уже не увидела. Зато увидела другую девицу — высокую, черноволосую и коротко стриженную, одетую в форменное платье и передник — очевидно, служанку. Она шла молча, спокойно глядя перед собой, замыкая шествие.

«Точно под конвоем ведут», — мрачно заметила Катрена про себя и внутренне поёжилась, но виду теперь не подала.

Отряд и сопровождавшие его поднялись на второй этаж, миновали коридор и вошли в комнату с большим столом.

— Это Анта, она будет прислуживать вам, — представил горничную старик. Девушка кратко поклонилась.

Закончив с формальностями, управляющий развернулся на каблуках и, многозначительно взглянув на служанку, покинул комнату.

— Дверь справа — спальная для капитана, дверь слева — для остальных солдат, дверь в ванную — посередине. Мне велено менять постель раз в три дня. Ужин через полтора часа, — отчеканила девица. Голос у неё оказался мелодичный и негромкий, но в нём отчетливо сквозила холодность. Анта была молодой и миловидной, она напоминала заведённую куклу, которая говорила вызубренными фразами с безличной вежливостью в тоне.

Следующие полтора часа прошли в напряжённом молчании. Отряд разместился быстро — пожитков у каждого было по заплечному мешку. Катрена не отдавала своим солдатам никаких особых распоряжений, и отнюдь не только и не столько потому, что решила прислушаться к словам леди Альберты об отдыхе. Истинная причина стояла у двери — с безупречно ровной спиной и бесстрастным лицом. Обсуждать что-то, связанное с заданием, при Анте капитан Лексис категорически не собиралась, но и в том, что служанку допустимо выгнать, не вызывая подозрений, уверена не была. В конце концов, она пока решила отложить этот вариант и дать своим людям небольшую передышку — в ближайшее время такой возможности, знала она, могло больше не представиться. Спрашивать Катрену о чём-либо самостоятельно солдаты тоже не решались: молчаливое, но навязчивое присутствие служанки напрягало их ничуть не меньше. А потому в эти полтора часа всему отряду только и оставалось искать, чем бы занять голову и руки. Один лишь Горин не растерялся и принялся приводить в порядок свой меч, изредка поднимая глаза и исподлобья зыркая на служанку. Тем не менее, лицо Анты оставалось таким же отрешённым, и никакие взгляды, казалось, не могли пронять её.

Катрена же развернула перед собой подаренную Юривиэлем карту и постаралась сосредоточиться на изучение мельчайших деталей, старых названий и ориентиров. Однако присутствие подозрительной прислужницы слишком давило на неё, она то и дело сбивалась с мысли, и это не могло не раздражать.

«Мы здесь будто под стражей сидим, — невесело думала Катрена, украдкой поглядывая на Анту. — Не удивлюсь, если девчонка на деле — никакая не прислуга, а ряженый солдат. Подослали же надзирателя!»

И она тут же вспомнила Милка: в отличие от остальных членов элитного отряда, он, обыкновенно, не ходил в военной форме — Эфилия позволяла ему подобную вольность. Она вообще многое ему позволяла. Он готовил чай, он помогал Розе с документами и выполнял различные поручения, в том числе — не самые чистые, — пускай и без всякого энтузиазма. Обыватель со стороны без труда бы ошибся, приняв мальчишку за простого слугу. Впрочем, это Милку было, скорее, на руку, потому что для всякого недоброжелателя такая ошибка могла стать последней. Катрена, вынужденная когда-то тренироваться вместе с ним, знала об этом не понаслышке — ни один их спарринг не заканчивался в её пользу. Милк прошёл через такие же тяжёлые форсированные тренировки, как и она сама, он был действительно великолепен в бою, и если эта девица-служанка хотя бы в половину была так хороша как он, думала Катрена, поворачиваться к ней спиной явно не стоило.

«Змеиное гнездо» — в этом Горин, пожалуй, прав» — Катрена мельком взглянула на своего подчинённого, всё также точившего клинок с угрюмым видом, — и легче от этой мысли, разумеется, не становилось.

Минуты тянулись вязкой болотной жижей, и когда большие часы у стены пробили шесть, «надзирательница» наконец вышла из комнаты. Отряд вздохнул с облегчением, однако, знала Катрена, это было ненадолго. Потому, дождавшись, когда шаги за дверью совсем стихнут, она заговорила — быстро и негромко.

— Сразу после ужина отправляемся в город. Нужно встретиться с нашим послом и расспросить, что здесь происходит — может, хотя бы в его доме удастся поговорить без свидетелей. Впрочем, мне не кажется, что он в курсе здешним подковёрных игр, иначе мы бы об этом знали.

— Это Вы хорошо подметили, капитан, — Горин отложил точильный камень и, проверив, хороша ли заточка, принялся полировать клинок. — Тихо шебуршатся по своим углам и выжидают удачного момента — не иначе.

— Пойдём все вместе. Всё ценное лучше держите при себе, — велела Катрена. В том, что их обыщут при первой же удобной возможности, она даже не сомневалась. Не то чтобы её отряд или она сама имели при себе что-то секретное, особенно ценное или, тем паче, запрещённое, но мысль о том, что кто-то будет копаться в личных вещах, вызывала у девушки отвращение. Она невольно поёжилась.

— Не волнуйтесь, капитан, — улыбнулась Валара. — Я уверена, мы все справимся с этим делом. По крайней мере, нас отправили не на войну.

— Это верно, — поддержал её товарищ и тоже улыбнулся. — Сейчас мы сытно пообедаем…

— Да уверен, в Поместье кормят от пуза.

— Тебе бы только поесть…

Солдаты приободрились, напряжение, казалось, как рукой сняло. Только что они сидели мрачные, нервные и угрюмые — и вот уже шутили, смеялись и спорили о всякой ерунде. Только Катрене было совсем не до веселья. Ей хотелось бы надеяться, что разговор с послом хоть немного прояснит ситуацию, но чем больше она думала об этом, тем призрачнее становилась надежда. И если так…

Катрена поймала взгляд Горина — его лицо, казалось, стало ещё мрачнее, чем прежде. Он был не слишком доволен столь беззаботным поведением своих товарищей и, очевидно, ждал, когда капитан осадит их. Тем не менее, Катрена в тот момент не собиралась этого делать. Не собиралась хотя бы потому, что понимала: нервы были натянуты до предела у всех, и её солдатам нужна была хоть какая-то разрядка.

Анта вернулась спустя четверть часа, вкатив в комнату большую тележку. Она принялась расставлять тарелки и раскладывать приборы, ни на кого не глядя — будто в комнате была лишь она сама. Служанка разлила по тарелкам свекольный суп, затем отчеканила своим безразличным голосом:

— Кушать подано, — и отошла к стене.

Хотя её присутствие раздражало всех без исключения, солдаты были слишком голодны. Они мигом бросили все свои занятия, с трудом найденные в прошедшие полтора часа, и принялись рассаживаться за столом. Несмотря на нервозность и напряжение, Катрена тоже порадовалась горячему супу — она была страшно голодна. Однако…

— Постойте!

Грубый хрипловатый голос Горина так и громыхнул через всю комнату, заставив солдат удивлённо поднять глаза от тарелок, исходящих аппетитным запахом.

— Служанка, как тебя там?

— Анта, господин, — проигнорировав грубость, спокойно ответила девушка.

— На столе нет перца! Как можно есть свекольный суп без перца?! Нас нарочно кормят здесь как попало?

Катрена удивлённо глядела на своего солдата, как и все обескураженная его резкостью. Однако, в отличие от остальных, она сообразила: грубость эта была отнюдь не от неприязни.

— Потише, Горин — здесь нет глухих, — прикрикнула она, затем обернулась к служанке и уже мягче добавила: — Принеси нам перца, пожалуйста.

— Как скажете, госпожа, — Анта так и не изменилась в лице. Она просто развернулась и вышла из общей комнаты.

— Не ешьте, — Горин зыркнул на товарищей, уже зачерпнувших суп ложками.

— Что за дела? Чего ты так разорался? Мы голодные, вообще-то, — проворчал другой солдат. — Ну, скажите ему, капитан…

— Да не ешьте вы, подождите!

Катрена всё ещё не до конца понимала, что происходит, но интуиция подсказывала ей послушать более опытного товарища. Она мрачно кивнула, и солдаты покорно отложили приборы.

Горин зачерпнул из своей тарелки и поднёс ложку к лицу. Она разглядывал варево с полминуты, принюхивался, а затем вылил себе прямо на руку. Суп был не слишком горячим, потому не обжёг кожу. Горин замер, рассматривая свою мокрую руку и будто чего-то выжидая. В гробовой тишине, прошло около минуты, но ничего так и не случилось. Солдаты всё ещё смотрели на товарища с недоумением, Катрена же уже поняла ход его мыслей.

— И как? — спросила она осторожно, не сводя глаз с облитой руки.

— Не знаю, — Горин устало выдохнул, его голос прозвучал чуть более расслаблено, чем до этого. — Ничего явно подозрительного не заметил, кожа даже не чешется. Попробую.

Он зачерпнул ещё супа и нервно поднёс к губам, однако не съел, а лишь дотронулся кончиком языка. Затем пожал плечами.

— Это ведь хорошо? — неуверенно спросила Валара, так до конца и не понявшая, что сделал её товарищ.

— Хорошо? — он взглянул на девицу и хмыкнул отнюдь невесело. — Ну, с первой ложки мы точно не откинемся.

Глаза Валары расширились, её лицо стало совсем бледным — аппетит будто мигом оставил её. Остальные выглядели не лучше.

— Ты параноик, Горин, — выдохнул другой солдат. — И что, предлагаешь нам теперь совсем не есть?

— Он прав, — Катрена мрачно оглядела свой отряд. — Нам нужно чем-то питаться, в любом случае.

— Просто подождите ещё немного. Вон, Анта эта уже возвращается, слышите?

И действительно, негромкие шаги из-за двери всё приближались, и в следующий миг служанка вновь вошла в комнату.

— Перец, господа, — сказала она спокойно и поставила стеклянную перечницу на стол, рядом с солонкой.

— Ещё кое-что, — сказал Горин, недобро глядя на прислужницу.

— Да, господин?

— Попробуй. Хочу знать, что ты сама думаешь об этом супе. Капитан, Вы позволите?

— Позволяю, — Катрена кивнула. Горина, казалось ей, и правда охватила паранойя, но такая подозрительность действительно могла сохранить их жизни.

Служанка подошла ближе и выжидающе взглянула на Горина.

— Боюсь, у меня нет ложки, господин, — сказала она без всякого сожаления.

— Так возьми мою, — солдат едва ли не всучил девице прибор. — Я не брезгливый.

Анта покорно взяла в руки ложку и, зачерпнув немного, спокойно съела. Горин всё это время пристально глядел ей в рот и на то, как движутся мышцы на её шее, убеждаясь, что съеденную ложку супа она действительно проглотила.

— Ну, и как он тебе?

— Довольно вкусный свекольный суп, господин. Но, если не поторопиться, боюсь, он остынет.

— Прекрасно, — Горин отмахнулся, казалось, теряя к девице всякий интерес. — Капитан Лексис, скажите, Вы не возражаете, если эта служанка отобедает с нами? Кажется, ей понравился суп.

Тон солдата стал совсем спокойным, но взгляд источал едва ли не обречённость. Остальные из отряда, хотя давно уже сообразили, к чему затевалась вся эта игра, всё ещё были немного обескуражены бесцеремонным поведением своего товарища.

— Ну, пускай отобедает, — Катрена пожала плечами.

Тарелки для Анты не нашлось, и суп ей пришлось есть из небольшой пиалы для соуса совершенно не предназначенным для этого черпаком. Ситуация выходила престранная, но Анта сохраняла маску невозмутимости всё также искусно.

«Если девчонка — не солдат, — думала Катрена, глядя на её спокойное лицо, — то наверняка имела дело с какими-нибудь действительно неприятными типами, и не раз».

Обед прошёл всё в той же напряжённой тишине — нарушал её только негромкий звон ложек о тарелки, когда кто-нибудь не слишком аккуратно зачерпывал свой суп. Ни солдаты, ни их командир так и не сумели до конца расслабиться. Добавки никто не попросил.

Доев, Катрена промокнула губы салфеткой и поднялась из-за стола. Её люди тут же встали следом за ней.

— Благодарю, — кратко и сухо сказала она служанке. — Убери здесь, пожалуйста.

Анта послушно сгрузила посуду на тележку, начисто протёрла стол и скрылась за дверью.

— Собирайтесь, и пошустрее, — велела Катрена. Сама она аккуратно спрятала под мундир свёрнутую карту и документ с гербовой печатью, который должен был бы открывать посланцам восемьдесят шестой зоны любые двери и дозволял привлекать к сотрудничеству всякого, включая хоть саму леди Эбель. Однако, на деле, всё обстояло куда сложнее, и бумага эта отнюдь не решала большинства проблем. Катрена поправила меч на перевязи и проверила, надёжно ли прилажен кинжал на левом бедре — маленький и незаметный — под концами пояса парадной формы, спадающими вниз по ноге. Всё важное и ценное было при ней, а в заплечном мешке лежала только сменная одежда да ещё пара вещиц.

— Выдвигаемся, — сказала Катрена, и солдаты без вопросов последовали за ней.

Вечер выдался тёплый. Дождь уже закончился — о нём напоминали только лужи на мостовой и запах мокрой пыли. Оранжевое солнце выглядывало из-за туч и уже клонилось к закату, хотя всё ещё было достаточно высоко над городской стеной. Этот по-летнему длинный, неспешный вечер мог бы показаться посланцам восемьдесят шестой зоны идиллическим, кабы не пресловутые косые взгляды. Они сыпались со всех сторон, и дорожные плащи, оставленные хорошенько просыхать в Поместье, больше не могли защитить от этой напасти. Катрена уже стала привыкать и почти не обращала внимания. Тем паче что этого самого внимания требовали куда более важные вещи, например — поиски дома посланца. Улочки длинными полукругами отходили от территории Поместья, дом посла должен был быть на первой же дуге — там, где селились зажиточные и просто очень важные персоны, приближенные к леди Эбель. Проблема состояла в том, что домики практически не отличались друг от друга. Об устройстве здешних улиц Катрене немного рассказали ещё до отбытия. По информации, полученной когда-то всё от того же посланца, его дом должен был стоять двадцать четвёртым слева от центральной улицы. Вот только сильное сходство и дополнительные постройки на некоторых участках здорово сбивали со счёту.

«А кроме того, — думала капитан, — как понимать «слева от центральной улицы»? Это если стоять лицом к Поместью? Или выходить из него?»

Только и оставалось ей мысленно клясть такие расплывчатые описания, а также всех этих богачей и безусловно значимых персон, не считавших нужным нумеровать свои участки. Тем не менее, стучать в чужие двери в надежде, что отряд явился по адресу, не пришлось. Потому что ровно перед тем домом, который, по подсчётам капитана Лексис, был двадцать четвёртым, суетилась стража. Один из стражников проверял, надёжно ли заперты ворота, пара его товарищей теснились совсем рядом, недружелюбно глядя на прохожих зевак и будто прикрывая запиравшему спину. Ещё один расставлял вокруг дома столбики, накрепко обвязывая каждый по очереди матерчатой ярко-красной лентой. Всё это Катрене совершенно не понравилось.

— Что здесь произошло? — взволновано спросила она, подходя ближе. Страж с лентой раздражённо отмахнулся и гаркнул, даже не обернувшись:

— Не твоего ума дело. Иди своей дорогой.

— Я спрашиваю, солдат, — уже с нажимом повторила Катрена, — что здесь произошло? Отвечай немедленно, если не хочешь сам попасть под подозрение.

Стражник, опешивший от такой, как ему самому показалось, наглости, едва не выронил свою ленту.

— Да кто ты такая, чтобы… — он начал свою возмущённую тираду, но, подняв глаза и увидев чёрный мундир, тут же своей тирадой и подавился. — Вы из этих, да? Люди Орбитали!

— Здесь тоже территория Орбитали, между прочим, — резонно заметила Катрена. — Я капитан Лексис из восемьдесят шестой зоны. Отвечай на вопрос, солдат.

Стражник насупился, но, вздохнув, выцедил:

— Убийство.

Внутри у девушки всё похолодело, дурное предчувствие охватило её. Она мельком взглянула на своих солдат — те побледнели, но ничем иным своё беспокойство не выдали. Горин был мрачнее тучи.

— И кого убили? — спросила Катрена, хотя, как казалось ей самой, уже знала ответ.

— Жильца. Посла вашего, то есть, — стражник с лентой раздражённо выдохнул. — Около пяти часов служанка пришла прибрать и нашла его мёртвым. Лежал посреди холла со вспоротым горлом, в луже собственной крови — вот и всё. Больше ничего не знаю.

Катрена вздохнула: дело, по которому её направили в этот город, приобретало всё более скверный оборот. Ей никогда и ничего не приходилось расследовать, она полагала себя совершенно некомпетентной в таких вещах — в конце концов, этим всегда занималась стража. Но, знала девушка, теперь это ложилось на её собственные плечи, потому что если не займётся она, всё может стать ещё хуже. Война может вспыхнуть снова.

— Убийство нашего посланника — не просто серьёзное преступление. Это государственная измена. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, какие последствия может повлечь подобный инцидент. Это затрагивает не только интересы вашего города.

Стражник нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, раздражение в нём мешалось со страхом. Его товарищи глядели исподлобья, но в их взглядах читалось здравое опасение. Подходить они не спешили.

— Я понимаю, — не слишком уверенно ответил мужчина.

— Прекрасно, что ты это понимаешь.

— Но что я-то могу сделать? Нам велено было опечатать территорию — вот и всё. Я ничего не знаю… — стражник мазнул взглядом вверх по руке Катрены и пересчитал — три полоски на нарукавной повязке, — капитан.

— Верно, — к товарищу подтянулся, наконец, второй стражник. — И кто это сделал — установит следствие. Мало ли тут у него было врагов? Это мог быть кто угодно.

— Да-да, — осмелев, подхватил страж с лентой. — Кто знает, может, вы сами и послали убийцу, а теперь виноватых ищете. Уж больно вовремя вы тут объявились!

— И зачем бы нам это делать, по-твоему? — Катрена глубоко вздохнула, предчувствуя очередной абсурдный спектакль.

— Известно, зачем! — вскричал стражник, и его круглые глаза запылали. — Удобный ведь повод: подстроить государственную измену — и вот уже вполне себе уважительная причина забрать последние крохи свободы. Сделать из всех нас бесправных рабов, крошащих камни в карьерах, или пушечное мясо на очередной войне!

Страж разошёлся не на шутку и уже едва ли мог уследить за языком. Его напарник стушевался, успев пожалеть, что поддержал его, — очевидно, никто не хотел наживать себе проблем.

«Да будто я не понимаю!» — негодовала Катрена, но вслух этого не сказала.

— Послушайте, — оборвала она на полуслове, — это дело государственной важности, и вы это прекрасно знаете. Никто никого пока не обвиняет. Просто пустите нас осмотреть место преступления.

Мысль о том, что придётся вблизи разглядывать труп, Катрену, мягко говоря, не вдохновляла. Ей приходилось собственнолично отнимать жизни у тех, кто замышлял недоброе против Орбитали. Это всегда происходило в городских стенах и всегда — по указаниям свыше. Розы уже знали, кто преступил закон, и даже если бы произошла ошибка, вина была бы на них, а точнее — на их информаторах. Всегда и всё было одинаково: изменник убегал, пытался обороняться или напасть, порой даже имел при себе сообщников. Так или иначе, всё было относительно просто, понятно и всегда одинаково. Теперь же у Катрены был только залитый кровью труп невинно убиенного посла. Тот, кто эту кровь пустил, прятался где-то среди тысяч мирных горожан, а искать его, было похоже, предстояло именно ей. И, понимала капитан, действовать нужно было немедля. Однако…

— Ни за что! — вскричал тот из стражников, что накрепко запирал ворота, и едва не выронил ключи. — Приказ был никого не впускать без официального распоряжения. Да нас казнят, если мы ослушаемся! Уж ни вам ли это знать?

Катрена, однако, в правдивости этих слов уверена не была — ей в рядах стражи служить не доводилось.

— Пусть так, — сказала она, — но у меня есть официальный документ, подписанный леди Эфилией Экронос и леди Глицинией Маргретт. Взгляните — там всё чёрным по белому написано.

Капитан Лексис достала из-за пазухи пресловутый свиток, уже несколько истрепавшийся по краям, и протянула одному из стражей.

— «Дозволяется беспрепятственно входить на любую публичную или частную территорию и покидать её в любое время», — прочёл он вслух, прищурившись, — «…оказывать всяческое содействие»… И откуда нам знать, что документ подлинный?

— Гербовая печать, — Катрена не сдержалась и закатила глаза, отчётливо ощущая дежавю.

— А может, и она подделка? Или нет… Послушайте, мы не знаем, имеем ли право вас впускать или не имеем. И уж скорее «нет», потому что рисковать головой мы, простите, не хотим. Поймите, в нашем положении…

— Да понимаю я! — в сердцах воскликнула Катрена. Несмотря на растущее раздражение, ей было почти жаль всех этих стражей. — Но, тьма вас побери, повторяю ещё раз для глухих: это государственное дело, и наше вмешательство требуется немедленно, пока не начался ещё больший хаос!

Они глядели друг на друга, разгорячившиеся и одновременно растерянные — капитан со своим отрядом солдат и стражники, охранявшие территорию. К вящей радости Катрены, паясничать никто и не думал. И она, и её оппоненты даже пришли к некоторому взаимопониманию. Вот только понимание ещё не означало компромисс.

— Вот был бы, — нарушил наконец молчание стражник, — был бы у вас хоть документ с подписью и печатью леди Эбель — тогда да, тогда впустили бы, — никуда бы не делись.

Катрена вздохнула: время утекало как вода сквозь пальцы, и убийца мог прятаться или бежать куда угодно прямо в ту самую минуту, пока они все спорили у ворот опечатанного дома. И тем не менее, Катрена просто не могла бесцеремонно ворваться в него, устроив бойню на пустом месте, — очевидно, только сильнее усугубив без того тяжёлую ситуацию. В том, что бойня случится, капитан не сомневалась: эти стражи были, похоже, честны с ней, и им определённо было что терять. Ситуация казалась дурной с любой стороны. И потому…

— Ладно, — сквозь зубы выдохнула Катрена, — будет вам печать и подпись леди Эбель. И только попробуйте не впустить нас после этого!

Девушка развернулась на каблуках и пошла прочь. Она страшно изнервничалась за этот день и порядком устала, но дело не терпело никаких отлагательств. Отряд солдат молчаливой тенью следовал за капитаном, не смея даже заговорить без её позволения, — эта мысль пришла к Катрене внезапно. Её солдаты были совсем молоды и имели мало реального опыта. В любой момент, думала Катрена, они могли оплошать, проявить несобранность, недисциплинированность, опозорить своих Роз, будучи их представителями, разрушить и без того хлипкий авторитет своего капитана перед оппонентами. В конце концов, даже погибнуть — от случайного ножа в тёмном переулке или в открытой стычке. И, тем не менее, они старались. Они не хихикали за спиной над неопытностью своего командира, не смели влезать или перебивать её в спорах со здешней стражей, не давали прямых и явных советов так, будто Катрена была в одном с ними звании. Они старались изо всех сил, дабы не подвести своего капитана. Катрена осознала это и приободрилась, душевные силы вернулись к ней.

Отойдя немного от оцепления, девушка остановилась и обернулась к своим солдатам.

— Время сейчас на вес золота, — сказала она негромко, но чётко. — Разделимся. Я пойду в Поместье, раздобуду этот документ. А вы пока патрулируйте город. Заметите хоть что-то подозрительное — срочно зовите стражу и хватайте: не дайте уйти потенциальному преступнику. Убийцей может оказаться кто угодно. Мы не должны дать ему возможности покинуть город или затаиться. Смотрите, будьте начеку, не вздумайте тут помирать — это даже не поле боя. По одному не ходить, только парами — никак иначе. И чтобы без глупостей. Ещё раз: я вас не на смерть посылаю, ясно вам? Не стройте из себя непобедимых героев и чуть что — зовите стражников себе в помощь. В конце концов, это, прежде всего, их работа. Как зайдёт солнце — возвращайтесь к Поместью. Всем всё понятно?

— Так точно, капитан, — хором ответил отряд, и это прозвучало действительно стройно.

Видя, что командир приободрилась, воины так же воспряли духом. Они разбились на пары и отправились патрулировать улицы, как им и было велено. Одного солдата Катрена взяла с собой, и вдвоём они поспешили обратно в Поместье. Удача, казалось, улыбнулась им, потому что прямо в холле они едва ли не нос к носу столкнулись с леди Альбертой.

Младшая сестра Голубой Розы выглядела несколько взволнованной, хотя ничто кроме взгляда не выдавало этого.

— Я немного тороплюсь, — сказала она прежде, чем Катрена успела открыть рот. — Ты по поводу убийства, верно?

Капитан кивнула.

— Мне уже доложили. Я распорядилась — этим делом занимаются.

— У ворот дома выставили оцепление, — сказала Катрена, нервно теребя ниточку на манжете своего мундира. Её уверенность как рукой сняло, стоило ей вновь увидеть леди Альберту. Она была всё такая же — безупречная и гордая, — как и полагалось человеку высокого положения. Её голос, её мимика, её жесты сохраняли безликую доброжелательность. Но тот хищный взгляд накрепко отпечатался в голове Катрены. Обращаться к Альберте лишний раз ей совсем не хотелось.

— Хочешь сама взяться расследовать это дело, так? — на губах леди появилась лёгкая усмешка, почти снисходительная. Появилась и тут же пропала, — Что же, если такова воля твоих Роз — я бессильна что-то тебе запрещать, разумеется.

И в этих простых, неизменно вежливых словах было достаточно: «ты не справишься», «ты некомпетентна», «твои жалкие попытки смешны» — вот, что услышала капитан Лексис. Альберта была учтива, безусловно. Тем не менее, она ни во что не ставила посланцев восемьдесят шестой зоны. Катрена встряхнула головой: она всё ещё помнила, зачем пришла.

— Нам нужен документ, — сказала она чётко. — Стража отказывается впустить нас на территорию, пока у нас не будет разрешения лично от леди Эбель. Другие бумаги… Другим они не доверяют.

Альберта хмыкнула.

— А ты не хочешь ввязываться в конфликт, отстаивая своё законное право, верно? Что ж, воистину, ты образец благовоспитанности, капитан Лексис. Вот только, боюсь, моя царствующая сестра занята: сейчас состоится срочный совет генералов, как раз по вашему случаю. Придётся подождать — возможно, несколько часов. Возможно, до завтра.

«За эти несколько часов, — думала Катрена, — может случиться что угодно».

Внезапно бесстрастное лицо Альберты изменилось — на нём отразилась усталость, лёгкое раздражение и… досада?

— Как много шуму — подумать только, — сказала леди будто бы сама себе. — Убийства ведь случались и раньше. Моей дорогой сестре стоило бы думать о более важных для города вещах.

Катрена была обескуражена: не этого она ждала от генерала Голубой Розы, которой как никому другому впору было заботиться о том, чтобы между метрополией и этим городом сохранялся мир.

— Не пойми меня превратно: конечно же, я понимаю, какие последствия может повлечь убийство вашего посла, — лицо девушки вновь стало прежним, словно и не она только что обесценила смерть дипломата Орбитали. — Но у двадцать седьмой зоны хватает внутренних проблем, которые требуют постоянного контроля. Твои Розы прекрасно осведомлены об этом… К слову, убийца вполне мог быть одним из «двадцать пятой зоны». Из-за стены, я имею в виду. Откровенно говоря, там хватает всякой криминальной швали. Они и есть наша самая большая проблема — они и их радикальные настроения.

О так называемой «двадцать пятой зоне» Катрена, конечно же, тоже кое-что знала — в своих отчётах посланник описывал высокую толстую стену, разделяющую город. Город, ещё каких-то пару лет назад охваченный затяжной гражданской войной.

«— Воистину странно, верно? — говорила Эфилия, когда Катрена расспрашивала её об этом накануне отбытия. — Почему-то так иногда случается, что у одного города оказывается сразу две правящих Розы. И вот, что бывает, когда они или их потомки не могут меж собой договориться».

Эфилия улыбалась — она ведь всегда улыбалась, — а Катрена старалась не думать, как повезло восемьдесят шестой зоне избежать участи своего сателлита. В отличие от Эфилии и Глицинии, леди Эбель не сумела договориться со своей кузиной. Когда Орбиталь пришла к стенам двадцать седьмой зоны, леди Эбель пустила кровь ненавистной родственнице. Она поставила на то, что перед лицом врага народ сплотится под владычеством единого лидера. Леди Эбель проиграла. С тех пор двадцать седьмая зона стала частью Орбитали, сама же Голубая Роза вынуждена была, презрев гордость, склониться перед теми, кто сумел договориться между собой, не разорвав друг другу глотки в борьбе за власть. И хотя кузина Голубой леди давно обратилась в прах, её люди продолжали нести в своих сердцах её ненависть. Всё это Катрена знала загодя, потому слова Альберты не стали для неё откровением.

— Я спешу, — напомнила леди, вырывая собеседницу из размышлений. — Если тебе нужна поддержка, поговори с сержантом Алвасом — насколько мне известно, за это дело взялся он.

— И всё же, — Катрене отчаянно не хотелось навлекать на себя недовольство, но она понимала, что иначе в этом городе ей ничего не добиться, — не сочтите за дерзость, но я бы хотела узнать, как скоро леди Эбель сможет принять меня.

— Нет нужды напоминать, — Альберта ответила спокойно, глядя прямо в глаза, и Катрену вдруг охватила паника: она боялась снова увидеть тот хищный взгляд. Но Альберта просто пошла своей дорогой, не сказав более ни слова. Она ни разу не обернулась, хотя капитан Лексис смотрела ей в спину, пока за леди не закрылась дверь в дальнем конце холла — та самая дверь, которую так тщательно охраняли сразу четверо стражников.

Катрена чувствовала себя раздосадованной: время уходило, а бумагу, дозволяющую ей осмотреть, наконец, место преступления, она так и не получила. Тем не менее, действовать необходимо было сию же минуту, потому она сочла за лучшее найти сержанта Алваса, как и советовала Альберта. Вот только леди Акварис-младшая не удосужилась намекнуть, где его стоило искать — Катрена поняла это слишком поздно. А потому, не особенно надеясь на лучшее, она вместе со своим подчинённым вынуждена была вернуться к оцеплению.

— Ну, как? Достали разрешение? — завидев девушку, осведомился стражник. В его голосе по прежнему не было насмешки.

— Леди Эбель сейчас совещается со своими генералами, ей не до того, чтобы нас принять, — Катрена не сдержалась и фыркнула, но тут же осеклась: слишком опрометчиво было с её стороны говорить о Голубой Розе с таким пренебрежением её собственным стражникам, пускай даже они были первыми в этом городе, с кем удалось найти хоть какое-то взаимопонимание.

«Это всё нервы, — мысленно твердила Катрена, коря себя за несдержанность. — Нервы и усталость. А ведь это только начало…»

Однако стражник, было похоже, устал не меньше. Услышав ответ, он просто пожал плечами:

— Ну, извините тогда, приказ есть приказ — впустить не можем.

— Сержант Алвас — кто он? Мне сказали, ему поручили расследование.

— Сержант Алвас? — страж почесал подбородок и сделал задумчивое лицо, однако Катрена успела уловить нотку нервозности в его взгляде. — Зачем, говорите, он вам понадобился?

Тон мужчины изменился, хотя, было видно, он изо всех сил старался не выдать себя. Катрене это совершенно не понравилось.

— Мне нужно поговорить с ним. Где он сейчас?

— Он? Хм… ну, я не уверен… — глаза стражника забегали. Его товарищи, стоящие чуть позади, занервничали тоже. Катрена видела: здесь было что-то нечисто. Ещё досадней ей было от того, что эти прежде честные ребята, похоже, тоже играли против неё.

— Капитан! — вдруг воскликнул солдат и указал куда-то в толпу прохожих. Девушка вскинулась, мигом оборачиваясь в нужную сторону. Её взгляд успел уловить фигуру человека, поспешно скрывшегося в толпе.

— За ним! — Катрена бросилась вперёд, вынужденно расталкивая людей — и косые взгляды в тот миг больше не волновали её: только цель. Пускай она пока не знала, за кем гонится, — ей нужны были любые зацепки.

Убегавший оказался весьма проворен — он ловко маневрировал между ошарашенными людьми, то и дело норовя уйти из поля зрения. Катрена и её солдат почти нагнали его, когда он внезапно юркнул в один из переулков — девушка только и успела, что заметить, как мелькнула пола его куртки.

— Шустрый, мерзавец, — сквозь зубы выдохнула Катрена, сворачивая следом. Они сновали между домами по бесчисленным узким проулкам. Но, хотя беглец оказался на удивление прытким, а Катрена совершенно не знала улиц, она наконец почувствовала себя уверенней: подобным ей заниматься было не впервой.

«В конце концов, — отстранённо подумала она, ловко перемахнув через перевёрнутую корзину, попавшуюся на пути, — это не сложнее, чем изловить какого-нибудь воришку ценных бумаг в саду Поместья. У этого хоть ускоряющего камня нет».

Но даже без камня беглец был прыток, вынослив и весьма неглуп, то и дело норовя бросить что-нибудь под ноги преследователям. Однако погоня долго не продлилась — то ли убегавший допустил ошибку, то ли и вовсе не продумал маршрут, но все трое упёрлись в глухую стену. Беглец затормозил, а Катрена колебаться не стала: она запрыгнула на него как дикая кошка, что порой встречались на пустошах, роняя на землю, мигом скрутила руки и придавила тело всем весом к камням мостовой — в точности так, как её и учили.

— Дай мне свой пояс, живо, — не оборачиваясь, скомандовала она солдату, всё также следовавшему за ней. — Помоги.

Держать и связывать беглеца было непросто: немолодой и некрупный мужчина оказался весьма вертлявым и, несмотря на затяжной бег по улочкам города, практически не выдохся.

«Служивый, очевидно», — подметила Катрена, хотя мужчина был в простой гражданской одежде.

— Кто ты такой и почему пытался убежать? — громко спросила девушка, хотя голос её звучал не слишком внушительно из-за сбитого дыхания. Пленник не ответил, зато попытался ногами оттолкнуть от себя второго солдата и сбросить Катрену с себя.

— Крепче держи! — велела капитан, а сама выхватила кинжал и приставила к шее беглеца.

— Будешь брыкаться — закончишь плохо, — предупредила она. — Убивать тебя мы не собираемся, успокойся. Но если сам напорешься на острие — не моя вина. Так что лежи-ка лучше смирно и отвечай на вопросы, ладно? Это и в твоих интересах, в том числе.

Пленник послушно замер, потом попытался повернуть голову — Катрена ему не мешала.

— Вы убийцы из восемьдесят шестой зоны, — зло выцедил он, — верно?

— Нет. Я капитан Катрена Лексис, меня послали разобраться, что за дрянь здесь творится… — она устало выдохнула. Затем спохватилась: — И вопросы здесь задаю я, вообще-то. Так что будь добр, скажи по-хорошему, кто ты такой и почему пытался сбежать.

— Ага, узнаете всё, что вам нужно, и перережете мне глотку, — эти слова мужчина едва не выплюнул.

— Да больно нам это надо! Во имя света, вы тут все правда думаете, что мы сплошь чудовища, которые только и ждут, чтобы где-нибудь вас прикопать?

— Ваши Розы — чудовища. А вы просто псы, которые лижут им сапоги.

— Повежливее, — Катрена поморщилась как от зубной боли: конечно, она не была согласна с ним в полной мере, но в чём-то он определённо был прав. — У нас есть приказ. Приказы не обсуждаются — и ты, я думаю, это знаешь.

Пленник дёрнул плечами как сумел — со связанными за спиной руками у него это не слишком-то получилось.

«Ну, как есть, — служивый» — Катрена мысленно подтвердила свою догадку, а вслух сказала:

— Ещё раз: убивать кого-либо приказа не было. Даже будь ты преступником, тебя в любом случае ждёт суд и публичная казнь, коли на то пошло, — законы не просто так придумали. Разве что ты сам на нас с оружием полезешь. Так что повторяю, и, надеюсь, в последний раз: кто ты и почему пытался сбежать?

— Алвас я, сержант, служу в страже, — выдавил из себя мужчина и заёрзал. Хотя Катрена отняла клинок от его шеи, говорить с прижатой к земле грудной клеткой ему было крайне неудобно. Однако рисковать капитан Лексис не собиралась. — Убегал, потому что жить хотелось — что тут неясно?

— С чего ты вообще взял, что мы убийцы? Неужели думаешь, посреди бела дня люди в форме вот так возьмут и прирежут тебя? Выследили бы и закололи ночью по-тихому, а не на глазах у всего честного народа, — Катрена фыркнула: нет, не мог, конечно, человек, служивший не один год, быть настолько наивен и труслив. — Кто тебе это сказал?

— Понятия не имею, — Алвас снова неловко дёрнулся, попытавшись, очевидно, пожать плечами. — Мне передали записку, анонимно.

— И кто тебе её передал?

— Один из наших ребят. Сказал, что ему это всучил тоже кто-то из стражи. Новенький, может, кто — в лицо не узнал. Да и не можем мы знать всех и каждого — нас сколько!

— Ничего конкретнее сказать не можешь?

— Нет. Но могу свести вас с тем пареньком, который записку передал. Надеюсь только, потом его не найдут «упавшим на собственный нож», — пленник усмехнулся, но в усмешке этой не было ничего кроме горечи и отвращения.

— Не найдут. Если, конечно, он не настолько неуклюж, чтобы действительно заколоть себя по нелепой случайности. Мне ваша стража, по крайней мере, сплошь круглыми идиотами не показалась. А где записка?

— В кармане, внутреннем, — уточнил Алвас. Вряд ли он надеялся, что его развяжут, и солдаты действительно не собирались этого делать. Катрена перевернула пленника на бок. Её помощник всё так же держал ноги, а сама она распахнула лёгкую куртку беглеца. Записка действительно обнаружилась в одном из внутренних карманов — незамысловатый клочок бумаги, оторванный от листа покрупнее.

«Убицы Орбитали уже идут за табой» — было нацарапано внутри довольно корявым грубым почерком. Катрена закатила глаза — фраза была точно выдернута из дурной книжицы и записана под диктовку кем-то не слишком грамотным. Против воли ей снова вспомнился Милк — Эфилия посмеивалась, читая его отчёты, и каждый раз заставляла переписывать их аккуратно и без ошибок. Не то, чтобы это всё происходило публично, перед другими солдатами, но однажды Катрена застала такую сцену. Тогда это казалось раздражающе нелепым: она просто не видела в этом смысла. Позже она узнала, что так доставалось не только Милку, — и она и сама порой допускала описки. Иногда это бывало даже забавно. Сейчас же Катрене было совсем не до смеху. Она свернула записку снова и спрятала под полу своего мундира.

Капитан вскользь мазнула взглядом по лицу своего пленника, уже внимательнее, — мужчина показался ей моложе, чем на первый взгляд. Очевидно, в своём нынешнем положении он тоже имел возможность рассмотреть её получше. Алвас хотел было отпустить какой-то комментарий — по крайней мере, так Катрене показалось, — но, в итоге, смолчал.

«Ну, спасибо, что в очередной раз не придётся выслушивать, какая я соплячка», — капитан хмыкнула, припоминая шёпотки сослуживцев за спиной: в конце концов, как бы Эфилия не благоволила ей, многие считали, что в элитном отряде ей не место и второго Милка из неё точно не выйдет. Катрена дёрнула головой, отгоняя неуместные размышления.

— Леди Альберта сказала, это тебя назначили расследовать убийство нашего посла.

— Да, — Алвас кивнул, — Но я этим больше не занимаюсь. Почти сразу капитан отстранил меня и вообще велел сегодня отдыхать.

— Какой капитан? И почему отстранил?

— Капитан стражи. Не знаю, о причинах не спрашивал — приказы ведь не обсуждаются, верно? — ехидно передразнил сержант. Однако Катрена уловила в его голосе усталость и, как ей показалось, завуалированное опасение.

— Кому поручили вместо тебя? — спросила она, однако, уже догадываясь, какой ответ получит.

— Не знаю, мне никто не докладывал.

— А ты поинтересоваться и не подумал, — утвердительно сказала Катерна. — Ладно, что с тебя ещё спросить? Отведи теперь к тому сослуживцу, который тебе записку передал, — с ним потолкуем.

— Это подождёт до завтра? — пленник вздохнул как-то совсем уж замучено. — Пока найдём кого надо — до ночи шарахаться будем.

— А тебе есть куда спешить? Жена-дети не кормлены?

— Ага, двое крепышей, — мужчина нервно пробормотал это себе под нос, и Катрена поняла и его раздражение, и его опаску. Конечно, у него была семья, за которую он беспокоился. И конечно, семья эта ждала у домашнего очага к вечеру: это у неё, у Катрены, и дом, и служба, и подобие семьи — коли их отряд можно было назвать семьёй — вся жизнь была сосредоточена в белокаменных стенах Розария. Это была одна из многих жертв, приносимых во имя государства и его Роз. И у каждого обитателя Поместья причина делать это была своя.

Катрена без большой охоты отпустила сержанта Алваса, но приставила к нему своего помощника — и «жене с двумя крепышами» всяко безопасней, и ей самой спокойней: по крайней мере, думала она, будет, кому приглядеть, чтобы этот стражник ничего не учудил.

Когда капитан Лексис покинула переулок, солнце уже скрылось за городской стеной. Торговцы поспешно закрывали свои лавочки, народу на улицах заметно поубавилось. Сама девушка побрела к Поместью не слишком уверено: петляя по проулкам в пылу погони, она лишь примерно запомнила дорогу. Проходы между домами тонули в вечерних сумерках и казались ещё менее безопасными, чем при свете дня. Дурное предчувствие следовало за ней по пятам, и, может, кто-то ещё. Катрена оборачивалась ежеминутно: всё больше ей чудилось, что кто-то наблюдает за ней из тени. Противное, липкое, почти трусливое чувство заползало ей в душу, потому она шла, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох и держа руку на эфесе своего меча. Тем не менее, никто так и показался. Если слежка и была, убивать ещё одного представителя Орбитали никто в тот вечер не собирался. Наконец, Катрена вышла на ту улицу, где жили состоятельные горожане, поголовно ленившиеся нумеровать свои жилища. У ворот дома погибшего посла всё так и дежурили те же стражники. Завидев Катрену, они, правда, старательно отводили взгляды. Впрочем, говорить с ними ей было пока больше не о чем. Очевидно, сержант Алвас предупредил их о «посланных убийцах», потому они и попытались увильнуть от расспросов. Дурного умысла, надеялась Катрена, у них не было — и эта надежда стала единственной светлой мыслью за вечер, потому что остальные были одна безрадостнее другой. Дело продолжало запутываться и принимать всё более дурной оборот всякий раз, как начинало казаться, что хуже уже некуда.

«Есть куда», — шептал дурной трусоватый голосок внутри, и Катрена гнала от себя почти ощутимое наваждение впивающегося в спину клинка, проходящего насквозь и остриём своим торчащего из её груди. Бесславная, воистину, была бы смерть — погибнуть от удара в спину в одном из тёмных переулков. Тем не менее, Катрена всё ещё была жива.

Она бросила ещё один быстрый взгляд на дом, в котором был убит посланник.

«Надо будет осмотреть это место, как бы там ни было, — подумала она. — И чем скорее, тем лучше».

Её всё не оставляло чувство, что она безнадёжно опаздывает, но ничего поделать с этим не могла: она и её отряд слишком устали за день, одну половину которого с раннего утра провели в пути, а вторую — бегая по городу, лихорадочно пытаясь собрать хоть какие-то сведения. Что делать дальше, капитан представляла себе смутно: если завтра ей не удастся получить аудиенцию у леди Эбель или хотя бы её письменное разрешение на осмотр, в дом пробираться придётся своими силами и желательно так, чтобы не потревожить стражу. Не то, чтобы Катрена действительно верила в успех такой вылазки, но иного решения она просто не находила. И ещё, конечно, оставался тот, кто передал сержанту Алвасу дурно нацарапанную записку…

Отряд, как и было велено, ждал своего капитана у ворот Поместья. Ничего более странного, чем косые взгляды, солдаты не заметили — так, во всяком случае, они отчитались перед ней, однако одного красноречивого взгляда Горина хватило, чтобы она поняла: ему есть, что ещё сообщить — не здесь и не сейчас.

— Готовьтесь: если леди Эбель не выдаст нам документ завтра, ночью сами проберёмся и осмотрим дом.

Это Катрена сказала им позже, уже в покоях, предварительно отослав Анту, чтобы та принесла немного перекусить на ночь. Вернулась служанка с корзиной яблок и большим графином воды, но к скудному угощению никто в тот вечер так и не притронулся. Солдаты вскоре ушли к себе, поделив меж собой время сна и караула — на всякий случай. Катрене же не спалось вовсе, несмотря на то, что она совершенно выбилась из сил за день. Потому, оставив дверь незапертой, она села у окна и снова развернула клочок бумаги, силясь то ли отыскать в записке какой-то тайный смысл, то ли понять, кем она была написана.

«Явно кто-то не слишком грамотный — вероятно, солдат, но не из высших чинов. Или кто-то, кто хотел создать такую видимость… или вообще кто-нибудь, прозябающий в бедности, нацарапал за пару монет — поди теперь, докопайся!»

Догадки крутились в голове множеством вероятностей, и за какую из них ухватиться, девушка попросту не знала. Ей хотелось взять пару чистых листов бумаги и писчие принадлежности, набросать хоть какие-то заметки, но она как никто другой понимала, насколько это было бы небезопасно, попади такие заметки кому-то в руки… «Если можешь — держи в голове» — эту мудрость она усвоила задолго до того, как оказалась в Орбитали. Ей доводилось видеть, что бывало с тем, кто так беспечно доверял свои мысли и схемы бумаге…

Горин вошёл почти бесшумно — Катрена вскинулась, услышав тихий щелчок дверной ручки, а пальцы сами сжали рукоять спрятанного под поясом кинжала.

— Простите, капитан, не хотел вас потревожить, — Горин сказал это так тихо, что Катрена едва расслышала.

— У тебя есть, что доложить? — на предисловия и церемонии не было ни сил, ни желания, но солдат только одобрил такой подход.

— Да, — сказал он всё также тихо.

— Докладывай.

— Город большой. Нам и Валаре с напарником выпало отправиться за стену — я так слышал, этот район в народе кличут двадцать пятой зоной. То ещё место!

— Неудивительно, что Валара ходила как в воду опущенная весь вечер, — Катрена хмыкнула, припоминая мертвенно бледное лицо самой юной и жизнерадостной в отряде. В этот вечер девица не проронила ни слова. — Леди Альберта говорила мне, что этот район страдает от мелкой преступности и… сепаратистских настроений.

Горин мрачно усмехнулся:

— Это ещё мягко сказано. Я думал, они растерзают нас — так у тамошней швали глаза горели!

— Возникли проблемы? — Катрена внутренне содрогнулась, представив, как четверых её солдат разрывает на части толпа озлобленных горожан — воображение у девушки всегда было очень красочным.

— Нет, к счастью, — ответил Горин, и Катрена выдохнула, прогоняя из головы дурную картинку. — Не осмелились, поди, — мы-то при оружии и обучены получше уличной шушеры. Но, если хотите знать моё мнение, нам лучше бы было ехать в боевом снаряжении, а не в парадной форме.

Катрена пожала плечами:

— Это решала не я. Кроме того, миссия у нас мирная, массовых убийств не предполагает.

На самом деле, Катрена была, в целом, согласна с Горином: хотя к броне, пускай и достаточно лёгкой, она была непривычна, тогда, у городских ворот, под прицелами арбалетчиков, или в тёмных переулках минувшим вечером, девушка ощущала себя маленькой слабой зверушкой без панциря. Тем не менее, Катрена была хорошим солдатом и помнила о субординации: как бы иной раз не хотелось закатить глаза, посетовать, даже обругать, права критиковать своих Роз при подчинённых она не имела.

«Впрочем, мне стоило хотя бы попытаться обсудить это с Эфилией — она бы поняла… или нет — тьма её знает!»

— Прошу простить, если я высказался слишком резко, капитан, — Горин несколько стушевался — очевидно, взгляд Катрены был достаточно красноречив.

«Ну да, конечно, я же «салага» — и ведь не поспоришь даже: ни опыта, ни практики».

Катрена кивнула, давая понять, что тема закрыта.

— Ты, значит, считаешь, что убийца может быть из-за стены?

— Не знаю, — Горин покачал головой, — не брался бы утверждать. Как по мне, они тут все воду мутят — и Роза их, и сестра её, и эти «двадцать пятые». Я слышал, у них с той стороны есть кто-то вроде… генерал-губернатора.

Горин взглянул на Катрену, раздумывая, стоит ли пояснять этот термин. Но Катрена, конечно, знала его — она уже встречала его в документах по пятьдесят девятой зоне, а кроме того, провела достаточно времени в библиотеке Юривиэля — доутопическая история всегда была ей интересна. Девушка кратко кивнула, и солдат продолжил:

— Скорее всего, она тоже со всем этим связана. Я о ней слышал немного, но она, кажется, тоже какая-то родственница Розы. Когда мы воевали, она, вроде, сначала сепаратистов поддерживала, а потом переметнулась… Не знаю точно — просто разговоры такие ходили.

«Внебрачная сестра леди Эбель — у них, вроде, были какие-то разногласия», — вот, что говорила о ней Эфилия, и больше ничего. Лишь вскользь упомянула, и Катрена не стала заострять на этом внимания.

«А ведь я о ней и не вспомнила! Как же её…»

— Как её имя?

— Ритара, вроде бы. Не уверен, что произношу правильно.

— Ясно.

«Порасспросить, что ли, о ней у леди Альберты?»

— Я это к чему: кажется мне, что все они здесь заодно — от последнего оборванца до Розы с её окружением. Может, вы, как и остальные, сочтёте меня параноиком, но я прошёл ту войну и до сих пор жив.

Последние слова разгорячившийся было Горин произнёс неожиданно спокойно, его и без того низкий голос стал совсем хриплым.

— Разрешите идти? — спросил он уже совершенно другим тоном. Катрена моргнула, наконец, прогоняя наваждение, — слова Горина рисовали в её голове поистине страшные картины войны, будто она была там — одной из рядовых — обречённая погибнуть под клинками озверевших солдат, отчаявшихся сепаратистов, леди Альберты — генерала со взглядом хищницы…

— Спасибо за информацию, — Катрена кивнула, но сил на благодарную улыбку не нашла. — Иди.

Горин покинул спальню капитана так же тихо, как и пробрался в неё, — только щёлкнула легонько дверная ручка. Лишь один человек мог действовать тише, совсем бесшумно, — лишь Милк, — другого такого Катрена пока не знала и надеялась не узнать. Особенно — в стане врага.

Записка так и осталась в её руке — ладонь непроизвольно сжалась в кулак от напряжения, и теперь жалкий клочок бумаги выглядел ещё более помятым, чем прежде. Катрена решила обдумать это ещё раз, на свежую голову. Она закрыла дверь на замок и для верности подпёрла её стулом, а шторы задёргивать не стала вовсе.

«От Горина, что ли, паранойя ко мне перешла?» — невесело усмехнулась она про себя. Его слова о том, что заговор опутал весь город сверху донизу, казались Катрене не беспочвенными, но, чуяла она, не всё тут было так просто и однозначно: не могли заклятые враги вот так в раз объединиться, коли у них это не получилось даже во время войны. Всё было гораздо, гораздо сложнее.

«У них тут, очевидно, свои игры друг против друга. И, кажется, мне в эти интриги тоже придётся влезть, — Катрена поёжилась от этой мысли. — Как бы не увязнуть…»

Она долго лежала в постели, ворочаясь с боку на бок, но, несмотря на усталость, сон всё не шёл к ней. Промучившись с полчаса, она решительно поднялась с кровати. Не поленившись принести из общей комнаты корзину с яблоками и воду, она устроилась у незашторенного окна. Ей отчаянно не хотелось думать о возможном заговоре, о всеразличных интригах сестёр Акварис, о том, что сама она впутывалась в них как мотылёк в паутину… и она не думала. Эти мысли были ещё слишком расплывчатые, они маячили угрозой где-то на краю сознания, но не имели каких-то чётких очертаний. Вместо них пришли другие — она обнаружила их в корзине, полной спелых яблок. Яблоки были разные: одни зелёные, небольшие и округлые. Эти, знала Катрена, кисловаты на вкус — такие росли в саду около дома, в котором она родилась и провела лучшие годы своей жизни, который позже она нашла в полнейшем запустении. Другие яблоки были красными — большие и чуть вытянутые книзу, жёсткие и очень сладкие. Такие выращивали только в теплицах при Поместье — в саду простой семьи, без специальных удобрений и ухода, они бы просто не прижились: земля Кагарета была сурова и неплодородна. Большое красное яблоко Катрена попробовала впервые семнадцатилетней побитой и напуганной беглянкой. Взяла его из рук человека, навсегда изменившего её жизнь.

«Там, откуда я родом, только такие яблоки и едят. А зелёные — они ведь кислые, их даже лошадь моя кушать не станет», — незнакомка, угостившая странным красным яблоком, улыбалась. Но в её лукавых медовых глазах было что-то, что уже тогда неосознанно настораживало Катрену, она не понимала, что, — ни тогда, ни сейчас. Но незнакомка была добра, она сказала: там, откуда она родом, всё иначе. Она обещала — и Катрена действительно обрела новый дом… однако, совершенно не представляя, на что обрекает её новая жизнь…

Яблоки в корзинке и вода не были отравлены — во всяком случае, капитан Лексис проверила их тем примитивным способом, который намедни использовал Горин.

«Паранойя, всё-таки, заразна…» — со смешком подумала Катрена, глядя на высокую луну за окном, и рассеяно надкусила яблоко, уже не замечая, кислое оно или сладкое. Мысли уносили её подобно речному течению, — туда, где вкус сладких красных яблок был ей ещё незнаком…


	4. Глава 3: Союзники

Маленькая Катрена не имела и малейшего понятия о том, что всё в её жизни может измениться в одночасье. Она вставала рано, чтобы поскорее сделать работу в доме и в саду — прежде, чем откроется лавка. Она сбегала вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, расставляла на столе тарелки и подметала пол. Она не ела ничего вкуснее бабушкиного супа и матушкиных пирогов.

— Причешись как следует, — сурово говорила мать, беря в руки гребень и пряча улыбку.

Вымыв тарелки после завтрака, маленькая Катрена бежала помогать со сбором овощей и ягод на продажу. Бабушка учила её выращивать пищу в неплодородной земле Кагарета, а мама — этой самой пищей торговать, да так, чтобы покупатели уходили довольные и возвращались снова.

Самой большой несправедливостью на свете маленькая Катрена считала то, что её вечно лохматенькую и ужасно шумную младшую сестру работать пока не заставляли — та могла вставать позже на целых полчаса и разве что помогала вытирать тарелки после ужина. Катрена дула щёки, кривила рожи — тайком, пока взрослые не видели, — и высовывала язык, а после обеда хватала сестричку в охапку и утаскивала с собой на поиски приключений. Вдвоём они лазали по деревьям, искали норы грызунов и ловили всех, кто не успевал убежать или улететь, притаскивая домой воробушков, ящериц, даже крыс и лягушек с искусственного прудика неподалёку. Мать хваталась за голову и гнала чумазых детишек мыться, а отец только смеялся и всегда придумывал — куда бы пристроить нового питомца.

Отец для маленькой Катрены был идеалом и примером для подражания. Он учил её тому, чему не мог научить никто другой в их небольшой семье — топить печь, орудовать ножом, защищать себя. В редкие свободные дни он брал её с собой за стену и показывал, как ориентироваться по звёздам и печь картошку в углях. Иногда они ходили на юг, к Серой реке, не теряя стену из виду, — речка была совсем узкой и скудной, но именно в её мутных водах Катрена научилась плавать.

Однажды в их семейную лавочку зашёл солдат — крепкий круглолицый мужчина, оказавшийся воином из элитного отряда, и так вышло, что ему полюбились яблоки из сада Лексисов. Через пару месяцев всю семью приставили к награде за усердный труд на благо города — так в шкафах появились яркие сорочки, в буфете — новая посуда, в гостиной — немного потрёпанное пианино, а во дворе — самый настоящий пёс — большой, чёрный, поджарый — роскошь, стоящая целого состояния.

Маленькая Катрена мела пол и мыла тарелки, лазила везде, где ей только могло вздуматься, читала любые книги, какие могла отыскать, поглядывала на красивого мальчика из дома напротив и жевала кисловатые зелёные яблоки, срывая их прямо с ветки, на которой сидела. Она не знала другой жизни и была рада тому, что имела.

Катрене было двенадцать лет, когда Роза, правившая её маленьким уютным городом, почила. В тамошнее Поместье тот час же объявили набор прислуги. Никто и подумать не мог, зачем новой Розе вдруг понадобилось столько горничных, поваров и рабочих. Никто и никогда в доме Лексисов не был так горд, как в тот день, когда Катрену позвали служить в Поместье. Её поздравляли и провожали с улыбками на лицах...

Когда ворота закрылись за её спиной, жизнь Катрены Лексис разделилась на «до» и «после».

— «Ты бесполезна!»

Катрена старалась изо всех сил, но никто и никогда больше не был доволен её работой.

«— Никчёмная девица!»

Мать редко хвалила Катрену вслух, но всегда давала понять, что довольна ею, — так или иначе. Здесь же слов благодарности будто не существовало вовсе.

«— Лентяйка!»

Ни отец, ни бабушка, ни даже строгая мать никогда не поднимали на Катрену руку. Накричать? Заставить работать после обеда? Запретить выходить в город? Случалось. Не то чтобы Катрена была особенно непослушным ребёнком, но её детская непосредственность, с которой она порой говорила и делала не слишком уместные вещи, любопытство и постоянные поиски чего-то нового зачастую выливались в не самые безопасные и приятные ситуации для окружающих и для неё самой. Мама нередко повышала голос, бабушка читала нотации, а отец недовольно качал головой и терпеливо объяснял, что дурного сделала дочь и за что конкретно она наказана. Сестрица кривлялась из-за угла — это Катрену злило особенно, ведь с неё самой, как со старшей, спрос был выше, чем с лохматой салаги.

Теперь всё было иначе. Здесь никто не объяснял ей, почему и в чём именно она провинилась. Никто не слушал оправданий. Никому не было интересно, виновата она на самом деле или нет. Виновен был тот, кто попался, тот, кто оказался не в то время и не в том месте. Безусловно, были те, кто пользовался этим, — иначе было просто не продержаться. Катрена быстро поняла: здесь никому нельзя доверять.

«Человек человеку волк» — когда маленькая Катрена впервые прочла эту фразу в какой-то книге, она не поверила, что так может быть. Не в её семье, не на её улице, не в её городе. Здесь же, в Поместье, кишмя кишели «волки» — иные просто не выживали. Наивность выветривалась из новоприбывших в первые же дни, выбивалась палками. Мерой тяжести совершённого проступка служило количество ударов. Били всех. Били часто и без жалости: за разбитую чашку, за неправильный взгляд, за зевок или вовсе от дурного настроения. Как говаривала одна высокопоставленная госпожа в таких случаях — для профилактики. Что делали с теми, кто пытался сбежать, Катрена не знала. Она как-то услышала шёпотки в темноте складов, куда её послали за мешком сахара: две девицы планировали выбраться через слуховое окно в коморке со швабрами. На другой день одна из них исчезла, а вторая ходила довольная своим доносом.

В редкие минуты, когда никто не мог увидеть этого, Катрена поднимала глаза. Поднимала их и видела, во что превратился мир, который она знала. Дочь предыдущей Розы была слишком юна, наивна, безвольна, и бразды правления держала её тётка — умная, безусловно умная Госпожа. Жестокая, высокомерная и бесконечно эгоистичная. Об этом порой шептались старшие слуги, заставшие ещё правление предыдущей Розы. Иногда такие шептуны тоже пропадали. Госпожа окружала себя яркими дорогими вещами. Юная Роза с пустым блеклым взглядом терялась среди этого безвкусного блеска, и её подданным было до неё не больше дела, чем до какого-нибудь буфета у стены. Потом Катрена поняла — пустой взгляд у безвольной леди был неспроста: на обед и к ужину ей подавали бокал чего-то, пахнущего сладко-сладко — так приторно, что от запаха могла закружиться голова. Что именно было в этом бокале, Катрена так и не узнала.

Больше всего Госпожа обожала окружать себя такими же, как она сама, — надменными насмешниками, сплетниками и сплетницами всех мастей, кутающимися в дорогие ткани и звенящими сверкающими украшениями. У них была большая комната наверху — вычищенная до блеска, устланная коврами, заставленная дорогой мебелью и разными безделушками. Они собирались там вечерами, вальяжно расположившись на креслах, диванах, больших подушках, и развеивали скуку, издеваясь над своими слугами. Ядом сочились их взгляды, их речи, яд плескался в бокале их Розы — безвольной куклы. Яд заливал Поместье сверху донизу. Яд был повсюду.

Маленькая Катрена и подумать не могла, что дурман — не просто страшная выдумка, не предел безысходности, когда у какого-нибудь мучившегося непроходящими болями калеки или безутешного страдальца, потерявшего всё, чем дорожил, больше не оставалось сил бороться и нести своё бремя. Теперь Катрена видела, как те, кто должен был мудро править своим городом, заливали дурман в свои глотки из изящных бокалов, вдыхали плывущим из трубок сладким дымом, от которого с непривычки слезились глаза и мутилось в голове. Они поглощали дурман со скуки, веселья ради, и чем больше он заполнял их головы, тем безумнее они становились. Катрене не везло порой бывать на этих вечерах — там её вынуждали петь, пока она не теряла голос. Некоторые господа делали ставки на то, сколько она продержится. Песни были для Катрены осколком её счастливого детства, и она вынуждена была теперь разделять эту маленькую личную святыню с теми, кого ненавидела всем сердцем. Когда голос срывался, Катрену били.

«— Ты что, издеваешься, мерзкая девица?!»

«— Ты это нарочно, да?»

«— Как ты посмела?!»

«— Ты совершенно не стараешься!»

«— Тебя пригласили сюда, а ты, неблагодарная!..»

«— Из-за тебя я проиграл свои деньги!»

«— Дрянь! Дрянь!»

Но Катрена знала: бывало гораздо, гораздо хуже. Кого-то травили собаками, других раздевали догола и заставляли отплясывать прямо на осколках какой-нибудь вазы, разбитой потехи ради… Связывать, бить, резать, колоть, увечить, унижать — господа могли делать со своими слугами всё, что вздумается. Господа давно уже не видели разницы между слугами и рабами. Катрене казалось, это происходит только в стенах Поместья — за его воротами никто и понятия не имеет, как обстоят дела. Не потому ли никого из слуг никогда не отпускали домой, повидать родных? Позже Катрена поняла: нет, яд растёкся по всему городу, яд поглотил всё и всех без остатка. Поняла, когда впервые услышала шум боя за окном. Потом всё затихло. Позже это повторялось — раз или два — но следом снова приходила тишина, будто ничего не происходило вовсе. Особенно любопытные пропадали, но теперь исчезавшие возвращались — испуганные, избитые, боящиеся собственной тени. После одной ночи, когда неподалёку снова слышался странный шум, Катрена узнала, почему: на утро её саму за волосы выволокли из комнаты и увели на нижние уровни.

— Твой отец был там, среди них, знаешь? У меня осталось его ухо на память, — Госпожа сказала это напоследок, со злобным торжеством в голосе, прежде чем Катрену бросили в коморку с глухой дверью, где не было ни окон, ни лампы, ни даже подстилки.  
Она не знала, сколько времени провела в темноте. Ставший привычным холод в руках и ногах расползся по всему телу, иголками впился в сознание. Она тряслась, будто в лихорадке. В беспамятстве она звала отца и металась в темноте, тщетно пытаясь согреться, пока не перестала понимать, где стены, где потолок, где пол… Тогда она упала в темноту и просто плакала. Потом дверь открылась, и её снова выволокли на свет.

В какой-то момент Катрена проснулась. Она обнаружила себя около треснувшего зеркала в общей умывальне. Взглянула на себя — исхудавшую, измождённую, потухшую, — и осознала: она больше не сможет, не вынесет. Когда-то одна новенькая громко возмущалась здешними порядками. Потом исчезла и вернулась через какое-то время: теперь она уже молчала. Однажды ночью Катрена проснулась от дурного сна и увидела, как девица что-то пишет на клочках бумаги, а затем прячет в подушку. Катрена не собиралась сдавать её, но знала, что найдутся другие. И они нашлись — выпотрошили тайник, читали вслух, насмехались. Некоторые листы разорвали в клочья, другие куда-то унесли. Катрена так и не узнала, что было написано на них, но девицу прилюдно избили, а на другой вечер уволокли на празднество. С празднества вернулась уже не она — блеклая тень, — и Катрена старалась не думать, что взбрело в одурманенные головы. К концу недели девочки-тени не стало — она повесилась на простынях. Были и другие, кто уходил вот так, сам. Были и те, кто кражами, доносами и ещё неизвестно как дорывались до дурмана, обманывали самих себя, забывались — эти тоже не жили долго.

Катрена смотрела на своё отражение в треснувшем стекле и отчётливо говорила себе: нет. Она всё ещё была слишком гордой для того, чтобы уйти вот так — в темноту, в забытье, посиневшим трупом, лужей крови или в безумие наркотического дурмана, с пеной на онемевших губах. Мать дала ей жизнь, отец научил её жить, «малявка», должно быть, подросла, бабуле нужна была помощь в саду… Катрене снова хотелось плакать, но она не плакала. Кусала губы, царапала ладони, но не плакала. Она смотрела на своё разделённое трещиной отражение и твердила себе:  
«Они живы».

«Я выживу».

«Я обязательно выберусь».

«Я найду их, и мы убежим отсюда».

Катрену всё ещё били. Катрена всё ещё боялась — празднеств, глухой тёмной коморки на нижних уровнях, того, что её планы раскроют. Катрена продолжала работать не покладая рук, продолжала смотреть в пол, когда мимо проходил кто-то из господ, но взгляд этот теперь стал куда осмысленнее. Теперь Катрена знала, что должна сделать, и знала, что сделает это. Она понимала: если бы Госпожа и её мерзкое окружение не были так опьянены дурманом, если бы смотрели чуть внимательнее… Катрена опасалась и делала всё, что было в её силах. Она знала: собственное лицо бы выдало её, раскрыло бы внимательному взгляду все мысли и намерения, и потому она позволяла себе обдумывать побег лишь ночью. Только в темноте общей спальни никто не смог бы разглядеть сосредоточенность, решимость, никто не сумел бы увидеть, как в давно потухших глазах снова разгорался огонь. Катрена долго вынашивала свой план, тщательно обдумывала разные варианты, тайком следила, опустив глаза, слушала, анализировала. Ей хотелось бы записать — она боялась, что память подведёт её. Но ещё больше она боялась повторить судьбу той девицы, прятавшей записи в подушку. Катрена не могла так рисковать. Она подготовилась настолько хорошо, насколько это было возможно.

И всё же, стоя одной тёмной ночью у окна в умывальной, она не сумела унять дрожь в коленях. Катрена стояла неподвижно несколько минут и просто не могла решиться. Треснувшее зеркало позади неё тонуло в темноте, но оно было больше ни к чему: Катрена знала, что увидит в нём. И потому она, уставшая от бесконечного кошмара, сделала свой шаг.

« — Кто не пытается — не имеет и шанса получить то, что хочет», — говорил когда-то отец. И дочь внимала этим словам как никогда прежде. Она шагнула прочь — прочь из ненавистного ей мирка. Она плохо помнила, как всё это произошло — и тогда, и позже. Вылезла, кралась, бежала, пряталась, снова бежала. Ей всё чудилось, что её вот-вот поймают, — раз или два патрулировавшие территорию стражники с фонарями проходили совсем близко. Катрена лихорадочно тряслась, её руки были мокрыми от ледяного пота, но она выбралась. Поместье было позади, и она снова бежала, бежала по городским улицам — бежала босиком, чтобы только не шуметь. Бежала мимо пересохшего прудика, где когда-то ловила лягушек с сестрой, десятой стороной обходила бездомных, которых никогда на её памяти не было столько. Она неслась, летела — прочь, прочь от проклятой безысходности, в мир из её детства…

Свой дом она отыскала не сразу, а когда нашла — не поверила.

Её дом был пуст. Пуст и разорён: выбиты окна, поломан забор, а от сада, много лет кормившего её семью и других горожан, остались высокие заросли сухих сорняков. Её дом был пуст — у Катрены ничего не осталось. Ничего, кроме слепой, ничем не подкреплённой надежды: отец жив, все они живы — схватили свои пожитки и убежали прочь. Убежали, просто не сумев забрать её с собой, — иначе зачем бы отцу было рисковать, отправляясь на вылазку, заведомо обречённую на провал? Как бы ни прогнили те, кто нёс в своих руках власть, — они всё ещё были способны держать её достаточно крепко, чтобы обезопасить себя. Нет, отец, знала Катрена, не был ни порывистым глупцом, ни безрассудным храбрецом, как знала и то, что человек вполне способен жить с отрезанным ухом.  
«Они выжили», — упрямо твердила себе Катрена на протяжении долгих лет после, пускай с каждым днём её надежда истлевала, превращаясь в призрак, меркла, как воспоминания об отрочестве, проведённом в неволе.

Катрена приложила все усилия. Она смогла, она выбралась, убежала из проклятого города. Не оборачиваясь, оставила позади стену. Она знала: для этого места точка невозврата давно уже была пройдена, и дожидаться, когда его болезнь достигнет своего пика, не стала. Катрена много читала в детстве и много слушала, о чём говорят взрослые. Она знала, чем заканчиваются такие истории: недовольствующие рано или поздно свергли бы тех, кто ими правил, убили бы Розу, лишив свою зону последней иллюзии защиты. Катрена могла бы сама стать частью такой истории, но не стала. Потому что она знала: конец — всегда хаос. Такова была правда, в которую она верила, и потому покинула насквозь пропитавшийся ядом город без всякого сожаления.

Мир её детства был безвозвратно утрачен… 

Перед юной Катреной тогда раскинулся Кагарет: суровый, но свободный, полный опасностей, но сулящий вольный полёт, искалеченный давнишней катастрофой, но по-своему прекрасный. Скудные пыльные пустоши пьянили Катрену почти так же, как дурман пьянил нелюдей, оставленных позади. Она вспоминала время, проведённое с отцом за стеной, вспоминала всё, чему он учил её, как вспоминала и истории о тех, кто бросал всё и пускался в вольное странствие. На книжных страницах таких всегда рисовали сильными и свободными…

Конечно, Катрена понимала, что реальность не так прекрасна, как описывали в романах. Отец говорил ей: кочевники могут быть опасны. Не все и не всегда, разумеется, но их жизнь так же сурова, как и земля, по которой они ходят. Кто-то охотится, а кто-то грабит путников. Кто-то проявляет стойкость, а кто-то сходит с ума. Все они ищут спасения от зимней стужи. Все они бывают голодны…

И Катрена была голодна тоже, а охотиться, имея при себе лишь туповатый ржавый нож, украденный из Поместья, выходило совсем дурно. Кагарет был скуден, и в мутных водах Серой реки едва ли можно было отыскать что-то живое. Катрена взяла западнее и, в конце концов, обнаружила костёр. Несколько дней она смотрела издалека, приглядывалась, наблюдала, подбираясь ближе. Люди у костра не казались ей опасными: они ходили на двух ногах, носили воду из реки, пытались охотиться, кушали раз в день, спали по очереди, кутаясь в тряпьё… Люди казались неопасными, но Катрена уже привыкла не доверять и делала всё, чтобы не быть замеченной. И тем не менее она всё ещё была голодна. Голод становился невыносимым. В какой-то миг она решилась. Дождалась, пока часть отойдёт к реке, в сумерках подобралась совсем близко. Ей казалось, она продумала каждое своё слово, выдумала ответ на любой вопрос, какой только могли бы ей задать. Она готова была охотиться, носить воду, собирать сухую траву и поддерживать огонь, караулить чей-то сон, стать наёмницей, пускай даже воровать… — жить по каким угодно правилам, только бы жить. Не для того она сбежала из рабства, чтобы свобода её закончилась смертью от голода. Она вышла к костру, полная решимости прибиться к его хозяевам во что бы то ни стало и готова была бежать в случае малейшей опасности.

И тем не менее они окружили её. Заметили ли они её задолго до того, как она решила показаться сама? Заманивали ли они её в ловушку? Или, быть может, просто обстоятельства сыграли против неё? Катрена не знала. Она кричала:  
«Стойте! У меня ничего нет! Я не собиралась красть у вас!»

Она кричала, но её будто и не слышали. Теперь, вблизи, она видела их остекленевшие глаза, видела их искажённые зверскими гримасами, осунувшиеся лица, в которых едва угадывались черты мужчин и женщин. Катрена поняла: она совершила ошибку и осознала это слишком поздно. Катрена всё ещё была наивной девицей.

Они напали на неё как стая волков. Она боролась, как только могла, — дрожащая от ночной прохлады, ослабшая от голода. В её руках был всё тот же туповатый нож со следами ржавчины — в какой-то миг она воткнула его в мягкую плоть, стараясь не думать, не смотреть на то, что сделала. Потом нож выбили у неё из рук. Нападавших было немного, но они окружили Катрену, не давая ей шанса сбежать. Они опрокинули её на землю, били, хватали, тянули, дёргали, душили… Катрена понятия не имела, что с ней сделают эти люди, потерявшие человеческий облик. Забьют до смерти просто со злости? Отберут последнее? Изнасилуют? Или разорвут на части и съедят?.. Катрена слышала, как грохочет её сердце, полное животного страха. В исступлении она продолжала бороться и надеялась, что умрёт быстро.

…

Когда Катрена открыла глаза, она увидела небо. Как ни пыталась она потом, после всего, — так и не сумела вспомнить, что именно случилось, когда одичавшие скитальцы напали на неё. Над головой расстилалось тёмное небо, будто подёрнутое огнём у самого горизонта — она увидела это, стоило только приподняться. Близился рассвет. Катрена не ощущала больше ни боли, ни холода, от голода больше не кружилась голова и не немели конечности. На краткий миг ей подумалось: мертва?.. А в следующий она уже вскочила на ноги и огляделась, готовая бороться, защищаться. Но никто не напал. Под ногами лежала подстилка из сухой травы и несуразная куча тряпья, а сверху упал белый плащ, которым Катрена была накрыта. Плащ оказался незамысловатым отрезом ткани, но добротным и удивительно, неуместно чистым. В паре шагов от лежанки дотлевал костерок, курясь тонкой струйкой сизого дыма… а у остывавшего кострища сидела незнакомая девушка, слишком опрятная для кочевницы. Слишком расслабленной и уверенной была её поза для попавшей в засаду торговки. И Катрене совершенно точно не нравились её глаза цвета гречишного мёда — чересчур внимательны был их взгляд.

« — С пробуждением», — вот и всё, что сказала незнакомка. И улыбнулась.  
Голос у неё был мягкий, негромкий, но Катрена вздрогнула от неожиданности и отшатнулась: её тело в тот миг было словно натянутая струна, она всё также была готова драться или убегать. Но незнакомка только рассмеялась и поднялась на ноги, отряхиваясь.

« — Я Эфилия», — сказала она невозмутимо. Потом они говорили. Точнее, поначалу Катрена просто заговаривала зубы, нарочно грубила, несла несусветную чушь и невпопад задавала вопросы — словом, как умела — отвлекала внимание, оценивая ситуацию и отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как ей действовать дальше. Неподалёку паслась хорошенькая белая лошадь — топталась всего в нескольких десятках шагов от кострища. Стоило только отвлечь незнакомку, заставить её замешкаться, закинув ей плащ на голову, — и…

Собственная идея казалась Катрене жалкой и смешной. И незнакомка действительно рассмеялась, без труда раскусив её, потому что намерения Катрены всегда точно были написаны у неё на лице. Незнакомка смеялась, но отчего-то совсем не злилась — ни на грубость, ни на недоверие, ни на дурное намерение. Вместо этого она спокойно повернулась к Катрене спиной, достала из седельной сумки пару красных яблок и протянула одно незадачливой беглянке.

Яблоко Катрену смутило: никогда раньше она таких не видела. Она вертела его в руках, разглядывала, прежде чем решилась надкусить. Плод оказался непривычно жёстким и сладким, почти приторным, словно карамель. С яблок начался их разговор: Катрена слишком долго была голодна, а незнакомка совершенно невинно, как бы невзначай поинтересовалась, чему она так удивилась и какие яблоки она ела до этого… и вышло так, что маленькие кисловатые яблочки росли в саду у дома, а в доме жили родители, и бабушка, и сестра, и что дом потом сменился жутким Поместьем, и безвольная Роза — выцветшая декорация, — и жестокие господа, и побег…

Катрена не собиралась говорить ничего из этого, не собиралась есть сладкие яблоки — одно за другим — и совершенно точно не собиралась плакать. Но всё шло совсем не так, как должно было идти. Она говорила и не могла заставить себя замолчать, она окуналась в события прошлого и едва не тонула: моменты беззаботного, безвозвратно ушедшего детства; моменты, когда безысходность окружала стенами отравленного Поместья и забиралась глубоко в душу; моменты, когда пьянящая свобода едва не стала погибелью. Пережитого было слишком много, чтобы удержать это внутри. Оно рвалось прочь словами и невольными слезами горя, боли, облегчения, страха, осознания.

« — Всё это ушло, — мягко говорила незнакомка — точнее, Эфилия, как она представилась, — это осталось в прошлом. То, чего больше нет, не стоит слёз».

От неё веяло теплом и отстранённым сочувствием, внушавшим ощущение безопасности. Однако стоило ей протянуть руку — и Катрена отшатнулась: её надломленная, но всё ещё гордая натура боялась обнаружить жалость в этом простом утешающем жесте.  
И незнакомка — Эфилия — оценила это. Она продолжала улыбаться, её поза оставалась уверенной и расслабленной, а голос — мягким, — но теперь она говорила о серьёзных вещах, хотя Катрена о них не спрашивала.

« — Насмешкой судьбы ты была рождена в месте, где нет никакого будущего», — говорила она.

« — Рождённые рабами — рабами и умирают. На пустоши не взрастает ничего, какие бы благородные семена в её землю не посадили», — говорила она.

« — Там, откуда я родом, нет нищих и безработных — есть ленивые».

« — Даже рабы всегда сыты, одеты, согреты… и заняты».

« — Разве не прекрасно было бы видеть таким не один город, а целое множество… или пусть даже целый мир?» — вот, что она говорила.

Процветание, прогресс, жизнь в сытости и усердном труде — вот, о чём она говорила.  
Она — Эфилия — была красноречива, мёд был в её глазах и в её словах, она не рассказывала о счастливой жизни как о праздной неге, но как о созидании, о работе и о достойной награде за неё, о свободе быть и выбирать. Эфилия была красноречива, и хотя Катрена выискивала в её словах какой угодно подвох — никак его не находила. Потому что слова Эфилии были не о золотых горах и не о беспечной жизни — эти слова были о надежде.

И она сказала:  
« — Иногда судьба даёт один-единственный шанс всё изменить. Воспользуешься им? Я думаю, тебе хватит сил, чтобы начать всё заново».

«Один-единственный шанс» — Катрене чудилась манипуляция в этих словах.

« — У тебя есть выбор», — добавила Эфилия, и Катрена знала, что это так: у неё действительно был выбор — умереть с голоду или принять условия. Катрена хотела быть свободной, но ещё больше она хотела жить. Жить и надеяться, быть может, однажды снова увидеть свою семью.

« — Кто не пытается — не имеет и шанса», — говорил когда-то отец.

«Кто не рискует…» — вторила ему Катрена и в тот час отчаянно хотела верить, что он, как и всегда, был прав. Потому Катрена доверилась едва-знакомой-Эфилии, потому она сказала «да», хотя ей всё ещё было страшно. Она выбирала: страх грядущего и страх пустоты владели ею в равной степени. Но в грядущем ей виделась надежда.

…

А потом выяснилось, что у восемьдесят шестой зоны — действительно красивого светлого города — не одна Роза, а две — и новая-знакомая — Эфилия — оказалась одной из них. Потом Катрена клялась в верности на клинке и на розе — скромная, но торжественная была церемония. Потом Катрена стала солдатом: не этого она хотела в жизни, но клятва связывала её в той же мере, что и надежда. Впереди её ожидали долгие годы службы. Ей многое ещё предстояло обдумать, осознать, понять. Тогда она терялась в вопросах: сколько боли принесут перемены? Сколько радости? А главное — верным ли было безвозвратно принятое решение? Она не знала этого тогда и не знала теперь, как и того, сколько в действительности судеб это решение изменило…

Не об этом она думала в ясную летнюю ночь, сидя у окна в спальне Поместья Роз двадцать седьмой зоны — совершенно чужого и недружелюбного города, который теперь так важно было уберечь от возможной войны.

* * *

Когда Катрена очнулась от воспоминаний, корзинка с яблоками опустела почти наполовину, а небо за окном уже начинало светлеть, подёрнутое розоватой дымкой там, где касалось городской стены. Спать теперь хотелось неимоверно — сознание балансировало между сном и явью. Веки стали совсем тяжёлыми, и Катрена решила всё же немного вздремнуть — лето было в зените, и светало рано, но несколько часов до завтрака в запасе всё ещё оставалось. Голова теперь была пуста, и едва та коснулась подушки — капитан мигом провалилась в сон.

Проснулась Катрена от того, что свет бил ей в лицо — окно спальни выходило на восток, а солнце уже достаточно поднялось над городской стеной. В общей комнате сидели трое солдат — все довольно бодрые: им для дежурства досталась вторая половина ночи. Спешно приведя себя в порядок в ванной комнате, Катрена велела разбудить остальных и, когда отряд был в сборе, повторила весь план действий на день.

Анта явилась ровно в девять часов. После краткого стука в дверь она сухо пожелала доброго утра и вкатила в комнату тележку с едой. Завтрак оказался плотнее лёгкого ужина: подали яйца, бутерброды и даже свежевыжатый сок. Горин был всё так же мрачен, но проверять, не отравлена ли пища, на сей раз не стал — к вящей радости сослуживцев, изрядно проголодавшихся за ночь.

После завтрака солдаты снова отправились патрулировать город. Капитан Лексис прекрасно понимала, как мала вероятность того, что они обнаружат хоть что-то действительно полезное, но это было лучшим, что они пока могли делать. Самой же Катрене в это утро предстояло изрядно побегать и понервничать.

Приёма у Альберты она добилась на диво легко: конечно, стража и тут пыталась ставить палки в колёса, но, похоже было, Катрену уже и так ждали с утренним визитом.

— А, вот и ты, — сказала леди, и это прозвучало почти небрежно.

Катрена нервничала, ожидая снова столкнуться с вежливыми отказами, безразличием или жутким взглядом хладнокровной убийцы. Но Альберта встретила её совсем иначе: открыв дверь кабинета, капитан Лексис обнаружила сестру леди Эбель отстранённо-спокойной и немного сонной. Она сидела за письменным столом без своего мундира — в штанах и рубашке, — из её прежде идеальной причёски выбилась светлая прядь, а взгляд казался несколько рассеянным. Тем не менее её осанка оставалась такой же безукоризненно ровной, как и прежде.

«Она не спала», — подумала Катрена при взгляде на это зрелище. Такое положение дел не слишком удивляло: она знала, к примеру, что Эфилия тоже часто не спала ночами, поглощённая работой.

— Проходи, присаживайся, — сказала Альберта, откладывая документ, который прежде читала.

— Вы знали, что я приду с утра, — это был даже не вопрос — Катрена просто констатировала факт.

— Догадывалась, — леди пожала плечами. — Хорошие солдаты не откладывают на потом то, что им поручают. Впрочем, я всегда встаю рано — вне зависимости от того, пришла бы ты или нет, у меня полно работы сегодня. Моя царствующая сестра не справилась бы со всем этим в одиночку.

Альберта позвала слугу и велела подать чаю.

— Совет затянулся до поздней ночи, — пояснила она, поправляя причёску. — Слишком много проблем накопилось за последнее время. Вся эта история с убийством вашего посла случилась совсем не вовремя.

Леди тихо вздохнула:  
— Кофе бы сейчас.

Это прозвучало едва слышно, но Катрена всё же различила её слова и немало удивилась.

«Она теперь совсем другая, не такая как вчера», — подумала капитан Лексис, разглядывая хозяйку кабинета. Альберта в тот миг казалась такой простой, понятной, обыкновенной девушкой, страдающей от недосыпа, даже уязвимой по-своему…

«Не обманывай себя, — напомнил противный внутренний голосок. — Это всё часть большой игры».

И капитан Лексис не строила иллюзий — она искала подвох, у неё было много мыслей на этот счёт.

«И всё же, она велела подать чай, хотя сама хотела кофе».

Спустя четверть часа слуга принёс поднос с заварником и двумя чашками. Альберта поднялась из-за своего стола и, подойдя ближе, села напротив Катрены на небольшой диванчик, взяв одну из чашек. Всё это время Катрена молчала, раздумывая, с чего начать разговор. То, как изменилось поведение прежде безукоризненной, собранной и гордой леди, попросту сбило её с толку. Сидеть в тишине в этом небольшом светлом кабинете было крайне некомфортно, но нужные слова почему-то никак не находились.

— Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, — Альберта заговорила внезапно, без всяких предисловий, её голос оставался ровным и спокойным, хотя в нём едва заметно читалась усталость, — но леди Эбель ещё даже не проснулась. Вчерашний совет был очень напряжённым… Моя царствующая сестра сильно устаёт в последнее время.

Эти слова, конечно, прозвучали совершенно нейтрально, но что-то всё же зацепило в них. «Очень устаёт в последнее время» — Катрена повторила это у себя в голове, но не обнаружила никакого подвоха.

«Это уже паранойя какая-то — я становлюсь совсем как Горин. Но всё же…»

— Ты не доверяешь мне, я знаю, — сказала леди, и это вовсе не было вопросом. Капитан Лексис дала себе мысленную оплеуху: лицо снова выдавало её.

— Не вполне, — уклончиво ответила она. Её пальцы против воли снова стали теребить ниточку на манжете.

— Тем не менее я верно служу своему городу, как того требует присяга, — а это прозвучало почти резко, словно недоверие Катрены оскорбляло её высокородную собеседницу. — Городу ни к чему ссориться с восемьдесят шестой зоной. Моей царствующей сестре нужен этот мир — опрометчиво было бы его нарушать. Но, говоря откровенно, наши внутренние проблемы беспокоят меня куда сильнее.

Альберта поднесла чашку к губам и не спеша сделала глоток, давая время обдумать сказанное, а после продолжила:  
— Так или иначе, из-за этого убийства город решено было полностью закрыть — никого не впускать и никого не выпускать, а патрули усилить.

«Палка о двух концах, — безрадостно подумала Катрена. — Так пробраться в дом будет ещё труднее — и ведь всё равно придётся. А толку от этих мер… при желании и должном умении улизнуть от патрулей — плёвое дело, да и выбраться из города тоже возможно».

Катрене снова вспомнился Милк: вот, кто действительно умел исчезать и появляться безо всякого шума, не привлекая к себе внимания. Вот, кто мог пробраться куда угодно и откуда угодно выбраться.

— Насчёт сержанта Алваса. Он сказал, его почти сразу отстранили от расследования, — капитан Лексис нервно выдохнула — куда больше Алваса её беспокоила безопасность солдата, которого она отправила приглядеть за ним.

— Да, я уже видела отчёт капитана стражи сегодня утром. Там было сказано, что сержант Алвас сам попросил об этом по причине «прямой угрозы жизни», как он выразился. Не слишком убедительно. Так или иначе, капитан стражи отчитался, что уже передал это дело другому человеку, но не указал, кому. Словом, у меня много вопросов к этому отчёту, — Альберта покачала головой. — Можешь взглянуть, если хочешь.

Катрену совершенно не радовал тот факт, что ей снова придётся искать концы самостоятельно.

«Беспорядок тут у них какой-то, — возмущённо подумала она. — Эфилия-то, поди, не допустила бы такого».

— Халатность некоторых солдат меня огорчает, — формулировка снова была максимально нейтральной, но по тону Альберты Катрена поняла: капитана стражи в ближайшее время не ждало ничего хорошего. Она слышала, как нарастало раздражение в голосе собеседницы, хотя внешне та всё ещё казалась спокойной и достаточно расслабленной. Вместе с тем нарастала тревога самой Катрены — она вдруг снова почувствовала тот животный страх, когда подкашиваются ноги и хочется хвататься за оружие. Хищный взгляд Альберты против воли снова и снова вставал в её памяти.

— Ты, очевидно, полагаешь, мы недостаточно серьёзно относимся к произошедшему?

Катрену прошиб холодный пот. Леди Альберта смотрела на неё прямо и открыто, в ней совсем не осталось той аккуратной безликой учтивости, с которой она встретила делегацию. И такая искренность, скорее, пугала, чем подкупала.

— Вовсе нет, — капитан Лексис сказала это прежде, чем успела подумать. Эти слова были совершенно не искренними — грубая ложь, призванная защитить её саму.

И Альберта рассмеялась — мрачно и коротко.

— Ты не умеешь толково лгать — твоё лицо выдаёт тебя, — сказала она. — Если бы все солдаты были такими честными, моя работа стала бы куда проще.

«Хороший солдат», «удивительно скромный для капитана» — вспомнила Катрена.

«Наивная малявка», «тебе здесь не место» — вот, что она услышала тогда.

— Однако я действительно не могу просто бросить все силы стражи на расследование этого убийства — проблемы с сепаратизмом требуют постоянного контроля, малейшая оплошность может поставить под удар нас всех. Кроме того — я уже говорила тебе — убийство посла вполне может быть делом рук тех же людей, которые пытаются подорвать нашу целостность.

Леди снова прервалась, сделав глоток, и Катрена сочла это подходящим моментом для следующего своего вопроса — не самого удобного, — но коль скоро речь зашла о сепаратистах…

— А леди Ритара — кто она?

Катрена спросила это не слишком уверенно, искренне надеясь, что правильно запомнила то, о чём минувшей ночью сказал ей Горин. Тема сама по себе казалась довольно щекотливой, и повисшая ненадолго пауза только прибавляла неловкости.

— Леди? — переспросила Альберта, и недоумение на её лице сменилось усмешкой. — Занятно. Ритара — генерал-губернатор в той части города, что находится за стеной. Странное звание в данном случае, конечно. В каком-то смысле, она управляет той частью. Это создаёт иллюзию диалога между нами и сепаратистами. Но, говоря честно, от этого уже немного толку — все и так всё понимают.

— Выходит, она до сих пор поддерживает сепаратистов? — аккуратно уточнила Катрена: то, что она слышала сейчас, не слишком ей нравилось.

— Не совсем так. Скорее, создаёт видимость поддержки. Ритара, какой бы она ни была, — наш человек. И мы прекрасно осведомлены обо всём, что она говорит и делает. Хотя, моя царствующая сестра имеет некоторые подозрения на её счёт. Тем не менее лично я считаю, что они не оправданы.

— Боюсь, я не вполне понимаю, — на самом деле, капитан Лексис, конечно, понимала, но ей нужно было услышать больше подробностей. И от Альберты это не укрылось.

— А ты пытаешься лезть глубже, чем следовало хотя бы для твоего душевного спокойствия. Лезть в вещи, которые не касаются твоей миссии напрямую. Твоё осторожное любопытство по-своему забавно, капитан Лексис, — она улыбнулась. В её тон и в её взгляд окончательно вернулась та отстранённая вежливая мягкость, какую она показала при первой встрече. — Этот конфликт начался ещё до нас. Мне действительно трудно представить, как две правящие Розы могут ужиться при власти, даже если они родные сёстры. Не удивительно, что они стали враждовать меж собой. Потому была построена эта стена. Но стена — это просто кусок камня — едва ли возможно решить проблему таким образом. Потом уже родились мы — я имею в виду леди Эбель, себя и Ритару… у Розы из-за стены тоже была дочь. Мы унаследовали этот конфликт, который в какой-то момент снова перерос в гражданскую войну. Конечно, Орбиталь воспользовалась этим — вряд ли твои Розы смогли бы найти более подходящее время для того, чтобы напасть.

На последней фразе Альберта не слишком изящно скривила рот, словно ощутив горечь этих слов на вкус.

«Я понимаю», — хотелось ответить Катрене, ответить не только леди Альберте, говорящей сейчас так искренне те вещи, которые не принято было произносить вслух в её положении. Ответить всем тем стражникам и простым горожанам, которые смотрели вслед прибывшей процессии, совершенно не скрывая своей ненависти. Но вместо этого Катрена сказала другое:  
— Выходит, Ритара… леди Ритара — и есть наследница второй Розы? Она, на самом деле, жива?

— Нет, — Альберта покачала головой, — второй правящей Розой стала леди Мартина, дочь нашей тётки. И моя царствующая сестра сочла нужным прервать её род раз и навсегда. У неё были причины поступить так, и это значительно облегчило ситуацию, пускай в итоге мы всё равно проиграли войну с Орбиталью. А Ритара… ну, скажем, она наша родственница. К сожалению, наша мать когда-то допустила досадную ошибку, и Ритара — её результат. Забавно, верно? Ритара — самая старшая из нас троих, и мы все боялись, что она унаследует способности вслед за нашей матерью. Но, похоже, сама природа оказалась против этого. Несмотря на первородство, Ритара — всего лишь обычный человек, в то время как леди Эбель — правящая Роза. Я считаю, это справедливый исход, наиболее благоприятный для нас всех.

«Досадная ошибка» — Катрену передёргивало от этих слов. Леди Альберта всё также сохраняла сдержанность и некий такт, подбирая более-менее нейтральные определения. Но за ними она совсем не скрывала своего презрения. И это вызывало отторжение, это казалось Катрене ужасно несправедливым, кощунственным: сама она и помыслить не могла, как можно презирать свою родную сестру просто потому, что она незаконнорождённая.

— Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Ритара поддерживала сепаратистов в прошлом, — продолжила Альберта всё также спокойно. — Но когда леди Мартина пала, всё изменилось. Мы выросли вместе, мы хорошо знали, какова Ритара на самом деле. Мы дали ей шанс, и она, конечно, этим шансом воспользовалась. Ритара — это тот человек, который всегда ищет для себя «тёплое место», комфортное и безопасное. Она не амбициозна, в ней нет такой принципиальности, чтобы бороться до конца за свои идеи и умереть ради них. Вот потому из неё бы не вышло толковой правящей Розы, и нам всем это только на руку. Пускай моя царствующая сестра не слишком уверена в её лояльности, особенно — в последнее время, но леди Эбель… к сожалению, порой она склонна делать поспешные выводы.

Эти слова, конечно, внесли некоторую ясность, ведь и сама Катрена не слишком приветствовала приспособленчество. Однако её всё ещё задевало то, что кто-то может говорить о собственной сестре с таким нескрываемым презрением или подозревать в самых дурных вещах, даже не имея веских оснований.

— Впрочем, — чуть помолчав, добавила Альберта, — я не буду против, если ты станешь копать под Ритару. Коль скоро она и правда окажется связана со всем произошедшим — мы от этого только выиграем. Такой исход решил бы множество проблем. Вообще говоря, тебе был бы более полезен генерал Флетчер. В первую очередь, вся отчётность стражи проходит через него, в то время как я занимаюсь вопросами, связанными с нашей основной армией. Но, учитывая сложившуюся теперь ситуацию… Так или иначе, я тоже вынуждена плотно работать со стражей. Да и добиться встречи с генералом Флетчером сейчас немногим проще, чем аудиенции у моей царствующей сестры — генерал находится подле неё едва ли не круглые сутки.

Лицо Альберты на миг переменилось — почти неуловимо, но Катрена заметила. Генерал Никус Флетчер — это имя она тоже слышала вскользь: Эфилия упоминала его раз-другой, как и Ритару, не придав его фигуре особой важности. Встречалось это имя и в отчётах погибшего посла.

«Близкий соратник леди Эбель» — говорила Эфилия, но теперь Катрена задумалась — насколько на самом деле близкий?

— Непростой человек, — задумчиво добавила Альберта, — очень гордый и весьма неглупый. Его амбициозности позавидовали бы многие… Впрочем, личные отношения моей царствующей сестра меня ни коим образом не касаются — нравится мне это или нет. Не будем об этом.

Леди поставила пустую чашку на стол и поднялась со своего места. На этом — поняла Катрена — их разговор был окончен. Она всё же прочла краткий отчёт капитана стражи, и он, конечно, ничего нового ей не открыл, кроме необходимости с этим самым капитаном побеседовать. И она побеседовала — первым же делом разузнала, где его найти, и отправилась прямиком к нему. Впрочем, ничего полезного он не сказал: всё то же угрюмое нежелание сотрудничать, неохотные сухие ответы и нервозная неловкость, когда капитан стражи признался, что так до сих пор и не нашёл подходящего человека, которому можно было поручить это дело. Не слишком-то и старался — думала Катрена, — но от попыток вразумления, как и от угроз доложить высшему командованию о некомпетентности или вовсе о подозрениях в пособничестве убийце, толку оказалось немного: очевидно, на немолодого тучноватого мужчину угрозы юной пылкой девицы должного впечатления не произвели, пускай даже девица эта носила униформу метрополии и имела при себе важный разрешительный документ.

У сержанта Алваса прихватило сердце — очевидно было, на нервной почве, — но Катрену с молодым стражником, передавшим записку, он, как и обещал, свёл. Попросил, правда, оставить приглядывавшего за ним солдата из отряда ещё на денёк-другой — уж больно Алвас переживал за свою семью. Катрена, повздыхав, согласилась — просьба сержанта отдалась где-то в её сердце глухой болезненной пустотой — она-то семьи не имела.

«Сентиментальная, наивная, мягкосердечная малолетняя дура», — ругала она себя, прекрасно понимая в тот миг, почему никто не желает принимать её всерьёз. И тем не менее отказать у неё духу не хватило.

Разговор со стражником, передавшим записку, также особых плодов не принёс: мальчишка был едва ли не моложе самой Катрены, мялся, терялся, бледнел как полотно и ничего толком не знал.

— Какой-то нищий дал мне этот листок — грязный такой, оборванный… ну, нищий, в смысле. А глаза такие… озлобленные. Если б я записку эту не взял — даже не знаю. Ходил бы, оборачиваясь постоянно. А у меня жена беременная, вот… И вообще, я его лица толком не запомнил — он чумазый весь был и вроде как в капюшоне, да. Их тут много таких… всяких. Я его спросил, от кого записка, — он сказал, господин какой-то велел передать, монетку подкинул. Не знаю, я не уточнил тогда, не подумал. А мало ли, кто это был, — у них кто заплатит — тот и господин. Вот…

Катрена раздосадовано вздыхала, закатывала глаза, злилась на собственное бессилие и мысленно кляла всех подряд: и дурачка-стражника, и леди Эбель с её приближенными, что не слишком рвались помочь, и Эфилию, которая послала «набираться опыта» с риском закончить дело едва ли не новой войной.

Неимоверными усилиями капитан Лексис отыскала и служанку, которая обнаружила тело, — та не особо отличалась от прежде допрошенного стражника: испуганно бледнела и в сбивчивой манере, грозившей перейти в истерику, описала зрелище мёртвого тела в луже крови. Больше она никого не видела. Только одного Катрена сумела добиться — у служанки оказался запасной ключ от дома, где жил убиенный. Под мольбы и клятвы в непричастности капитан отпустила служанку восвояси, конечно, забрав у той ключ. Испуганной девице, она, в целом, поверила, но, тем не менее, решила не сбрасывать её со счетов окончательно.

Таким образом, когда солнце вошло в свой зенит, Катрена Лексис брела по улицам двадцать седьмой зоны странно уставшая и совершенно вымотанная, хотя до вечера оставалось ещё довольно много времени. И дело было даже не в недостатке сна — её утомляла вся эта неопределённость, нависшая над ней. Она попросту не знала, с какого ещё конца взяться за это дело: все ниточки, какие ей удалось обнаружить, обрывались рано или поздно. Время беспощадно уходило. Патрули действительно усилили, а вот аудиенции у леди Эбель Катрена так и не добилась. Доверия к правящей Розе это не добавляло, но капитан всё ещё была уверена, что кто-то нарочно подставлял её. И этим кем-то могла оказаться Ритара. А могла и не оказаться. Всякий раз, когда Катрене казалось, что она всё наконец поняла и вот сейчас появится верный ответ, что-то не вязалось, что-то было не так. И это «не так» рушило всю конструкцию, логично выстроившуюся в её голове, — а ведь нельзя было даже записать всё это куда-нибудь.

«Кто бы только знал, как я устала», — вздыхая, думала Катрена.

Она встретилась со своим отрядом за обедом, но возможности поговорить наедине толком не выдалось — только и оставалось, что снова отправить их патрулировать до наступления темноты. И вот уже тогда… У Катрены теперь был ключ — вещь не слишком полезная, так как пробираться в дом почившего посла предстояло отнюдь не через парадную дверь. Сумела она выведать и примерный план дома — всё у той же напуганной служанки. Этого всё ещё было слишком мало, чтобы капитан Лексис могла быть уверена в успехе своей затеи, но ничего другого она попросту не имела.

«Пробраться в дом» значилось первой задачей. Второй — встретиться с Ритарой. Катрене этого делать откровенно не хотелось, но, понимала она, иначе было никак. Оставалась ещё и аудиенция у леди Эбель — в конце концов, поговорить с ней стоило бы не только ради возможности попасть в посольский дом. Ко всему теперь прибавилась и необходимость побеседовать с генералом Флетчером. Но пока Катрена решила получше обдумать план ночной вылазки, а за одним проверить кое-что ещё.

«Леди Альберта говорила о сепаратистах так, будто они за стеной табунами бегают», — думала она. Не то, чтобы Катрена сомневалась в серьёзности этой проблемы — о таковой она услышала задолго до того, как началась беготня с расследованием: всё из тех же отчётов и всё от той же Эфилии.

«А Эфилия наверняка так и сидит в своём кабинете, перебирая бумажки, пока мы тут носимся сломя головы и пытаемся хоть что-то выяснить», — ворчала про себя Катрена.  
Когда солдаты ушли, она заперлась у себя в спальне и достала из походного мешка запасную одежду. Та была свёрнута так же аккуратно, как и тогда, когда её туда складывали, но Катрена всё равно была уверена, что её вещи осматривали. Стараясь не думать об этом, она сняла свой мундир и принялась переодеваться.

«Быть может, — думала она, — мне удастся затеряться в толпе и что-нибудь разузнать. А то, поди, наша форма слишком приметная — её только слепой не увидит. Вот и прячутся все по углам, пока мы ищем. Знать бы, кого ищем-то…»

Катрена повертелась перед зеркалом, разглядывая себя: простая туника и бриджи по колено — в целом, получилась вполне неприметная миловидная девочка из простой семьи, какой Катрена когда-то и была. Это только она знала, что под кожаными вставками на груди и по бокам были скрыты тонкие стальные пластины, дававшие хоть какую-то защиту при внезапном нападении. Этот хитрый наряд для неё сшила главная портниха при Поместье, почтенная госпожа Райада, но Катрена, впрочем, знала, из чьего кармана за это было уплачено, и ей оставалось лишь гадать, была ли это искренняя забота Эфилии или очередной хитроумный долгоиграющий расчёт. Так или иначе, несмотря на скрытую защиту, девица в зеркальном отражении всё ещё оставалась миловидной, особенно — с улыбкой на лице.

«Интересно, — вдруг подумала Катрена, — а Эпсилону бы понравилось?»

Эта мысль смутила её: молодой учёный был давно симпатичен ей, проводить редкие свободные минуты рядом с ним было так же интересно, как и с Юривиэлем. Но если Юривиэль был для Катрены наставником, то Эпсилон — кем-то совершенно иным. Тем не менее, даже предполагая, что симпатия эта вполне взаимна, Катрена прекрасно понимала, что её служба Орбитали всегда будет стоять на первом месте. Никто не запрещал ей дружить или влюбляться — на это просто не было времени. И Эпсилон это понимал тоже. Понимали все обитатели Розария, и, может, именно поэтому многие из них не спешили обзаводиться собственными семьями. Особенно те, кто служил непосредственно Эфилии. Закрепив на бедре небольшой кинжал и прикрыв его полой туники, Катрена покинула свою спальню.

Ворота между частями города были открыты, но, что немало удивляло, никто через них не проходил — напротив, жители будто старались держаться от них подальше. Только несколько стражников, нёсших караул на этом посту, проводили Катрену удивлёнными и настороженными взглядами, но ничего спрашивать не стали. Город за стеной, казалось, не слишком отличался от того, что Катрена видела прежде: всё те же домики в два-три этажа и те же мощёные улицы. Вот только всё это выглядело ужасно обветшалым — мостовая была ухабистой и разбитой, штукатурка на стенах домов растрескалась, с некоторых крыш осыпалась черепица, ставни на окнах покосились, а то и вовсе отсутствовали. Порой попадались дома, в которых, было похоже, давно не жили. Но больше всего Катрену поражали люди: мрачные, осунувшиеся, всё больше оборванные и грязные, они смотрели на неё, не скрывая презрения, отвращения и какого-то злобного, хищного интереса.

«Неужели уже весь город знает меня в лицо? — удивлялась она. — Я же переоделась в гражданское. Или они тут вообще всех ненавидят?»

Чем больше Катрена смотрела, тем сильнее это место напоминало ей родной город, воскресший в её памяти минувшей ночью, — такой, каким она видела его в последний раз, — когда тлен и безысходность охватили его целиком.

«Не удивлюсь, если здесь приторговывают дурманом, — думала она, и от этого становилось тоскливо и противно. — Что тут вообще происходит? Такой контраст…»

Катрена раздумывала, как и с кем бы ей начать разговор. Она припасла немного денег — тот молодой стражник, которого она опрашивала утром, сам того не зная, подал ей дельную мысль. Однако ей всё ещё не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание, потому, помешкав немного, она свернула с главной улицы и двинулась переулками, силясь отыскать кого-нибудь в месте менее приметном. Подворотни смердели — порой так, что хотелось зажать нос. Но дурные запахи и грязь были не самой большой проблемой: кто-то преследовал Катрену — осторожно, держась на расстоянии. Ей это совсем не понравилось, но она, скрепя сердце, решила, что это, возможно, имело смысл использовать для получения информации. Однако прежде, чем она успела что-либо сказать, её уже обступили сзади и спереди, с обеих сторон были только стены. Катрена нервничала, но отнюдь не чувствовала того животного страха, что ощущала, например, около Альберты. Она видела: это не солдаты, а простая уличная шайка. Катрена знала, что справится с ними без особых проблем. Кто бы там что ни говорил — в элитный отряд она попала не просто так.

— Глядите-ка, кого принесло! — заговорил один из окружения, очевидно — главный. Паренёк был немного чумазый и довольно молодой, как, впрочем, и все остальные из его банды. Несколько девиц и ребят — всего Катрена насчитала восьмерых.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — спокойно спросила она, оборачиваясь, однако, так, что за её спиной оказалась стена, а в поле зрения попали все потенциальные противники.

— Что нужно? — главарь даже удивился её вопросу. — А что нам может быть нужно от девки из-за стены? Надо же, даже слово такое знаешь — «нужно». А я думал, у вас там, за стеной, никакой нужды нет. Я что, неправ, что ли?

Паренёк оскалился, но в этой уродливой пародии на улыбку была всё та же озлобленность, что и во взглядах всех, кого Катрена видела в этом месте.

— Жрать мы хотим — вот что. И вообще, чего вы там жируете, пока мы тут в грязи ползаем? Ненавижу вас, уродов, из двадцать седьмой зоны! Бей её!

Катрена не собиралась доводить дело до драки: она подумала, эта шайка вполне сошла бы за информаторов, но теперь она поняла, что вопрос стоял не только за деньгами. Как поняла и то, почему люди так смотрели на неё, даже когда на ней не было мундира.

«Они ненавидят тех, кто живёт за стеной».

Переулок был не очень узкий, но налететь разом со всех сторон у уличной шпаны всё равно не вышло, и это Катрене было на руку. Самого первого нападавшего она с силой оттолкнула — так, чтобы бросившиеся за ним замешкались, налетев на товарища. Второго она сбила с ног одним быстрым точным ударом. Наставники, что изматывали тяжёлыми тренировками последние два года, достойно обучили её драться врукопашную, в том числе и с группой противников. Катрена знала болезненные уязвимые точки — нос, гортань, живот, пах, колени, — била точно, стараясь рассчитывать силу и не слишком увлекаться: капитан Лексис совершенно точно не собиралась всерьёз калечить или, тем паче, убивать кого-то. Всё, что ей было нужно, — урезонить, продемонстрировать силу и заставить выслушать. Кто-то попытался схватить её за волосы, но Катрена увернулась, и нападавший зацепился за тунику.

— У неё цепочка! Серебро! — воскликнул он, хватаясь за краешек украшения, спрятанного под воротом одежды. Катрена среагировала моментально: она выхватила кинжал и полоснула по запястью. Хулиган взвыл, от неожиданности его рука разжалась, и Катрена ударила его ногой в живот, отбрасывая от себя и сшибая с ног того, кто оказался позади него.

— Только тронь, скотина! — прорычала она и тут же развернувшись, огрела рукоятью другого нападавшего по голове. Главарь кинулся к ней, уже выхватив нож из сапога, но Катрена без труда увернулась от удара, и, поймав руку противника, вывернула её до хруста, заставив выпустить оружие. Теперь у неё было два ножа, и преимущество казалось очевидным…

— Проклятье, отступаем! — заорал вдруг главарь. — Девка, по ходу, солдат!

И банда вдруг кинулась врассыпную.

— Подождите! — Катрена опешила от неожиданности — такие они были шустрые. Она запоздало кинулась за кем-то из них, но, похоже, шпана слишком хорошо знала не только здешние улочки, но и места, где можно было скрыться.

Катрена осталась одна посреди вонючего грязного переулка.

«Перестаралась», — с досадой подумала она.

Украшение было простое и не слишком дорогое. Вернее сказать, оно не стоило целого состояния ни для кого, кроме самой Катрены. Очень давно, когда гордые родители радостно провожали её служить в Поместье, бабушка подарила ей колечко, как она говорила, на удачу — простой тонкий серебряный ободок — ничего примечательного. Кольцо, конечно, очень скоро отобрали, как и большинство других личных вещей. Оно так и осталось в том жутком, пропитанном ядом месте, откуда Катрена когда-то сбежала. А уже позже, поднакопив денег, она купила себе новое — практически такое же — и носила его на шее под одеждой, повесив на цепочку, коль скоро регламент не позволял к униформе никаких видимых украшений. Пускай это было уже не то кольцо, что дарила ей бабушка, — оно напоминало Катрене о тех днях, когда она ещё не знала настоящих забот, не носила мундир и не отдавала службе почти всё своё время и силы. Это было напоминание о той надежде, которую Катрена упорно хранила глубоко в своём сердце: её семья жива — пускай даже где-то далеко.

«Я постараюсь отыскать их, — обещала Эфилия. — Я постараюсь, но не могу ничего тебе гарантировать, если они ушли достаточно далеко за эти годы».

Эфилия не лгала — у Орбитали была неплохая шпионская сеть. И тем не менее прошло уже два года.

Катрена повертела кольцо между пальцами и спрятала под тунику, воровато озираясь по сторонам: ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы кто-либо ещё позарился на её маленькую личную драгоценность.

«Я вышла из себя, — признала она, бредя между изуродованными временем домами. — Я должна держать себя в руках. Всё это — моя работа».

Она повторяла это себе снова и снова. Горячка боя отпустила её, напряжение спало, и она почувствовала, как усталость вновь наваливается тяжким грузом.

Узкие улочки привели её на небольшую площадь.

«Когда-то это место, наверное, было очень людным», — подумала она, оглядываясь по сторонам. Теперь же оно ничем не отличалась от остальной «двадцать пятой зоны» — города-за-стеной. В центре площади стояло небольшое круглое возвышение — раньше здесь, очевидно, был искусственный прудик или даже бил фонтан. Катрена вздохнула и присела на растрескавшийся каменный борт.

«И что мне делать? — безрадостно думала она, устало наблюдая за мрачными и подозрительными прохожими. — Та банда, поди, совсем скоро разболтает всем здешним, кто я такая. Надо найти хоть кого-нибудь, пока ещё не поздно. Порасспрашивать, что тут да как, — может, хоть за что-то получится уцепиться. Денег должно хватить без проблем… но я так устала. Что за мерзкое место — этот город? Не могут же все здесь быть сплошь интриганами, бандитами, сепаратистами или кем ещё похуже? Не могут. И чего мне так не везёт?»

— Здесь когда-то был фонтан. 

Катрена рассеяно кивнула, а мгновением позже сообразила, что голосок — беззаботный, звонкий почти по-детски — принадлежал отнюдь не её мыслям. Она обернулась: рядом, раскачиваясь с носка на пятку, стояла девица — едва ли не ребёнок. Капитан Лексис мысленно выругалась — насколько же глубоко она зарылась в свои безрадостные думы, что не заметила, как кто-то подобрался к ней настолько близко!

— А я умею очень тихо ходить, — будто прочтя мысли, заявила девица, и прежде, чем Катрена опомнилась, заявила:  
— Меня зовут Марго. А тебя?

И протянула руку. Девица — Марго — была невысокая и довольно щуплая, одетая просто, но опрятно, с непосредственной улыбкой и хитрыми карими глазами — всё это Катрена успела отметить прежде, чем её собственный взгляд стал бы излишне пристальным.

— Рена, — представилась капитан, без зазрений совести уполовинив своё имя. Не то, чтобы ей чудилось дурное в этой девчонке, но терять бдительность снова она не собиралась. Катрена пожала протянутую руку, готовая в случае чего эту самую руку вывихнуть.

Но ничего не произошло — рукопожатие вышло мягким и недолгим.

— Я присяду? — вежливо спросила Марго.

— Садись, — капитан кивнула, раздумывая, сколько полезной информации могла бы дать её новая знакомая.

«Она ещё только подросток, — рассуждала про себя Катрена, пока Марго щебетала про пресловутый фонтан, — много ли она может знать о здешних протестных настроениях? Вряд ли — только в общих чертах… Но, если подумать, та шайка, что напал на меня, например, была не намного старше. И чего эта девчушка вдруг ко мне подсела? Никак ищет, чего бы стащить…»

Ход собственных мыслей Катрене не особо нравился.

«Паранойя Горина» прогрессирует, — заключила про себя девушка. — Паранойя, которая в любой момент может спасти мне жизнь».

— Будешь половину? — спросила Марго, и эту её манеру резво перескакивать с темы на тему Катрена тоже подметила: вот только жизнерадостная девчонка рассказывала про фонтан — а уже протягивает разломанную напополам лепёшку. Есть не хотелось — обедала Катрена совсем недавно, да и жара в самом разгаре аппетиту не прибавляла. Однако она согласилась: коль скоро решила использовать девочку в качестве какого-никакого информатора, стоило быть с нею дружелюбнее. Потому капитан приняла угощение и откусила небольшой кусочек — разумеется, прежде дождавшись, пока сама Марго укусит свою половину. Лепёшка оказалась самая обычная на вкус, разве что немного суховатая.

— А это ничего, что ты поделилась со мной? Тебе самой-то хватит? — миролюбиво спросила Катрена, найдя, наконец, как подвести разговор к нужной теме. — А то, я смотрю, многим здесь нечего есть.

— Дедушка говорит, что нужно делиться, — ответила Марго, и это прозвучало едва ли не назидательно. — Тем более что тебе наверняка хочется есть после драки.

Катрена подавилась — кусок лепёшки встал ей поперёк горла. И прежде, чем она, прокашлявшись, смогла что-то на это ответить, девица убила в ней последние сомнения, что это была не случайно брошенная фраза.

— Слушай, а «Рена» — это ведь от имени «Катрена», правильно?

«Вот же ж проклятущая девка!» — не то возмутилась, не то восхитилась капитан Лексис, с трудом проглотив застрявший кусок. Ситуация вырисовывалась скверная — Катрена не знала, что и думать.

«Спокойно, — сказала она себе, — пускай расскажет больше».

Она мельком огляделась по сторонам — казалось, ничего подозрительного кругом не происходило. Ничего, кроме не в меру любопытной и какой-то слишком уж догадливой девчонки.

— А «Марго» — это от имени «Маргарет»? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Катрена.

Девчушка покачала головой.

— Нет, — сказала она, — просто Марго. Меня дедушка так назвал.

И это снова прозвучало с прямо-таки нескрываемой гордостью.

— А ещё, — добавила Марго уже совсем другим тоном, — дедушка велел мне связаться к капитаном Катреной Лексис, которая ищет убийцу посла и кого-нибудь, кто мог бы ей помочь.

Катрена нахмурилась: похоже, девица наконец перестала паясничать, а это значило, что дальше могло произойти что угодно.

— И зачем же тебе капитан Лексис? — осторожно уточнила та, не выпуская из виду рук Марго. Но та и не думала их прятать — небольшие, аккуратные ладошки с коротко стрижеными ногтями — почти такие же ладони, как у самой Катрены.

— Дедушка Сорон хочет с тобой поговорить, — просто и прямо ответила Марго. Её голос стал серьёзнее, лишившись прежней беззаботности, — теперь девица совсем не казалась ребёнком. Но её тёмные глаза всё так же хранили лукавый, почти игривый блеск.

— Он хочет помочь. И я хочу, — сказала Марго и, чуть помявшись, уточнила:  
— Честно.

«Ага, вот так я и поверила только потому, что ты сказала «честно», — проворчала про себя Катрена, но вслух этого не произнесла.

— И где же твой «дедушка Сорон»? — вместо этого спросила она.

— Дома, — ответила Марго и пожала плечами так, словно это было слишком очевидно. — Тут недалеко — я отведу.

Идти куда-то со странной девицей Катрене решительно не хотелось.

«Тьма знает, куда эта Марго меня заведёт, а главное — к кому. И из оружия, как назло, — только кинжал. Против уличной шайки ещё ничего, но не против обученных солдат».

Расклад вырисовывался прескверный — с какой стороны ни посмотреть: практически безоружная и не защищённая бронёй, Катрена, ко всему, не знала здешних улиц. Ей снова вспомнилось то противное чувство липкого страха, что она ощущала минувшим вечером, переулками добираясь до Поместья. И тот факт, что солнце стояло ещё достаточно высоко, не слишком её успокаивал.

— Не бойся, — Марго улыбнулась — лучезарно, совсем по-детски, снова будто читая мысли собеседницы. — Мы не враги. Это я вчера за тобой наблюдала.

«Не показалось, значит», — подумала Катрена, мрачнея пуще прежнего.

— Думаешь, это способствует доверию? — она криво усмехнулась: было в этой безусловно паршивой ситуации и что-то забавное.

Марго в ответ лишь снова пожала плечами:  
— Ну, я же честно сказала.

— Честная какая, — передразнила капитан Лексис, поднимаясь с бортика старого фонтана и отряхивая тунику от пыли. Ей всё также не хотелось никуда идти за этой шибко наблюдательной девицей. В том, что кто-то подстраивал ловушку, Катрена почти не сомневалась. Как не сомневалась и в том, что это могло стать новой зацепкой в планомерно заходившем в тупик расследовании — а такую возможность упустить она попросту не имела права.

«Ты ведь пожалеешь об этом», — нервно усмехнувшись, сказала она себе. И тем не менее…

— Ну, идём.

Катрена ожидала, что ей снова придётся петлять переулками, но Марго будто нарочно двинулась по главной улице и лишь дважды свернула под конец.

— Мы пришли, — радостно объявила она.

Они остановились около двухэтажного строения — обшарпанное и ветхое, оно ничем не отличалось ото всех прочих. Все чувства Катрены были обострены до предела, но, как и прежде, она не замечала ничего страннее косых взглядов.

Девочка вошла в дом — Катрена последовала за ней.

— Надумаешь дурить — синяками не отделаешься, — на всякий случай предупредила она, затворяя за собой дверь. Катрена постаралась, чтобы это прозвучало как можно более серьёзно, но Марго лишь коротко хихикнула на угрозу и даже не обернулась.

— Дедушка живёт выше, — всё тем же беззаботным тоном ответила она и пошла вверх по посеревшим от старости скрипучим ступеням.

Когда Марго отворила единственную дверь на втором этаже, Катрена даже удивилась — каморка, хотя и тесная, оказалась довольно чистой и уютной, пахла чаем и старыми книгами. Они были повсюду, куда только падал взгляд, аккуратно уложенные на многочисленные полки и расстеленные на полу тряпицы. А посреди этой импровизированной библиотеки, в простом, но добротно сколоченном кресле сидел человек.

— Марго, ты привела подругу? — спросил он мягко — его голос, отметила Катрена, вовсе не казался по-старчески скрипучим.

— Так точно! — задорно отчеканила девица и заложила руку за спину, словно уже поступила на службу. — «Враг моего врага — мой друг».

— Молодец, — старик кивнул и повернулся так, что Катрена наконец смогла хорошенько его рассмотреть. Мужчина был совсем седой, его лицо расчерчивали морщины, но он не выглядел ни нищим, ни оборванным. И озлобленным не выглядел тоже — он улыбался, его почти прозрачные глаза будто излучали мягкий свет. Катрена слабо представляла, почему этот человек жил в подобном месте.

— Ну, что же ты встала у двери, капитан Лексис? — добродушно спросил он. — Проходи, располагайся — ты гостья в этом доме.

— А… спасибо, — неловко промолвила Катрена и, чуть помявшись, прошла вглубь и присела в кресло напротив хозяина.

— Марго, милая, завари чаю, пожалуйста, — попросил тот, и девчонка с задорным «й-есть!» тут же захлопотала.

— Она у меня давно, — продолжил старик, обращаясь теперь к гостье. — Совсем уже взрослая стала. Ещё чуть-чуть — и на службу пойдёт. Хорошая девочка, добрая, работящая — я и забывая временами, что она мне не родная.

«Сирота, значит», — подытожила Катрена. Забота старика о девице трогала её, но она всё ещё не доверяла им обоим и совершенно точно не собиралась вести светских бесед.

— Очень благородно с Вашей стороны, — Катрена как бы подвела черту, намереваясь сама вести разговор. — Так как, Вы сказали, Вас зовут?

— Ну, — старик по-доброму усмехнулся, — меня обычно так и называют — «дедушка Сорон». Ты тоже можешь звать меня так, капитан.

— И кто же Вы такой, раз знаете моё имя?

— А чего его не знать? — удивилась подоспевшая Марго. Она поставила закоптившийся жестяной поднос с простыми глиняными чашками на старый, но крепкий столик, отделявший старика от его собеседницы, и пожала плечами. — Ты ж его так громко озвучила тому беглецу, которого вы поймали. «Я капитан Катрена Лексис, меня послали разобраться, что за дрянь здесь творится…» — прямо так и сказала.

Катрена даже смутилась немного, хотя интонация передразнившей её Марго вовсе не была похожа на то, как это было сказано на самом деле.

— Ну-ну, не надо дразниться, — Сорон лукаво прищурился, взглянув на воспитанницу, — морщинки-лучики в уголках его глаз проступили чётче. — Я сам когда-то служил в страже — давно это было. До капитана, правда, так и не дослужился — у них там, наверху, свои игры — не так всё просто.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Катрена фыркнула в ответ и отчего-то вспомнила капитана нынешнего, а следом — то, что леди Альберта сулила ему неприятности за безалаберно написанный отчёт — а он и не боялся даже.

«Похоже, этот старик просто не захотел лезть в змеиное гнездо. Или не осмелился».

— Ты не бойся, капитан Лексис, пей — чай не отравлен. Марго его хорошо готовит. Можешь сама выбрать чашку.

Катрена помешкала, но чашку всё-таки взяла — та исходила горячим паром и в такой жаркий день совсем не манила, хотя в коморке и было довольно прохладно. Тем не менее, подождав, пока хозяева сделают по глотку, она тоже немного пригубила — чай оказался вполне обычный, разве что только недостаточно крепкий.

— Зачем Вам понадобилось искать меня? — спросила Катрена и в упор взглянула на старика. Тот, однако, и бровью не повёл — только снова улыбнулся своей доброй тёплой улыбкой.

— Сразу переходишь к делу, значит? Это верно, конечно, — он утвердительно покивал. — Марго тебе не солгала — мы хотим помочь. В прошлом я уже имел некоторый опыт в расследовании убийств по долгу службы. Ты, поди, сама в страже не служила?

— Нет, — ответила гостья. То, что сказал ей старый Сорон, звучало, конечно, хорошо. После всех взглядов, полных ненависти и подозрений, после всех недомолвок и нежелания сотрудничать… после всего этого найти, наконец, союзников, искренне желавших помочь, — это было очень хорошо. Слишком хорошо.

— Только один вопрос, — сказала Катрена и против воли улыбнулась — грустно, разочаровано, с горечью. — Зачем? Зачем вам мне помогать?

Старик никак не отреагировал, а потому она продолжила:  
— Я хочу сказать, зачем вам обоим помогать захватчикам? Разве восемьдесят шестая зона… разве мы не отобрали у вас свободу? Я понимаю — прекрасно понимаю, — почему все кругом ненавидят меня и моих солдат: даже если мы не застали эту войну, даже если не мы лично её начали — это сделали те, кому мы служим. Так зачем бы, скажите на милость, вам помогать мне? Я не вижу ни одной причины — ни единой! — помогать тем, кто забрал у вашего города свободу!

Катрена вдруг разгорячилась не на шутку — она вскочила с места, её голос звенел негодованием, ей хотелось не то смеяться, не то плакать. Её несло — она это понимала. Будто вся ненависть, лившаяся на неё в этом городе, захлестнула её саму. Она вдруг потеряла над собой контроль и будто со стороны видела, что творит: она, казалось, совсем забыла о субординации, забыла, что не имеет права вот так публично осуждать своих Роз. В тот самый миг Катрене вдруг представилось, будто она говорит это всё самой Эфилии — высказывает как есть, как она сама думает. А потом запускает проклятущую чашку чая в её вечно улыбающееся чему-то лицо. Как вообще можно улыбаться, объявляя кому-то войну?!

Вспышка угасла так же быстро, как и появилась. Катрена стояла посреди тесноватой каморки, пропахшей чаем и старыми книгами. Глядящие на неё старик и девица хранили молчание, их лица были совершенно нечитаемыми, а сама Катрена теперь уже заливалась краской стыда, праведный гнев в её взгляде уступал место самой настоящей растерянности.

«Я устала, я просто чудовищно устала и наговорила чепухи, за которую меня разжалуют, низвергнут до рабыни или вовсе снимут голову, если только узнают. Какая же я дура, дура!..» — думала она лихорадочно, без толку перебирая в голове варианты своих дальнейших действий — один бессмысленнее другого.

Улыбка старика — всё такая же тёплая и удивительно понимающая — была, мягко говоря, не совсем тем, к чему Катрена была готова.

— Ты действительно добрая и искренняя девушка, капитан Лексис, — всё прямо как говорила о тебе Марго. Но хороший солдат не должен так вести себя, и ты знаешь это, как я вижу.

— Я… не хотела, — смущённо пробормотала Катрена прежде, чем поняла, что оправдывается, и оправдывается не перед тем человеком, перед которым следовало бы, но уж очень зацепило её это упоминание «хорошего солдата».

«Интересно, — подумала она, — леди Альберта теперь перестала бы так обо мне думать, или что? Наверняка смеялась бы. Да я просто человек-анекдот, тьма меня побери! И Эфилия на такое… что бы она сделала на самом деле?»

— Конечно, ты не хотела. Просто твоё сострадание и чувство справедливости не дают тебе покоя — так ты думаешь, — Сорон даже не спрашивал — утверждал. — Но у всего этого есть и другая сторона, верно? Скажи, ты действительно считаешь, что всё здесь было так замечательно, пока не пришла Орбиталь?

Вопрос застал Катрену врасплох: она ожидала чего угодно, но не этого. И совершенно точно пока не понимала, к чему старик клонит.

— Я думаю, ты в курсе гражданской войны, которая, по сути, так и идёт до сих пор — только втихую теперь. Я вот сколько живу здесь — никогда не любил все эти их игры: кто тут имеет больше прав на власть, кто главный и кто главнее. Представь себе: родные сёстры ненавидели друг друга настолько, что отгородились стеной. И дочери их, к сожалению, оказались не шибко-то умнее. Что леди Мартина — мир её праху, — что леди Эбель — обе они проливали кровь собственного народа — и ради чего? Только чтобы называть себя единственной правящей Розой. А потом леди Эбель просто убила собственную кузину. Когда родные люди убивают ради какой угодно власти — это самое скверное проявление алчности из всех, что я могу вообразить. Когда они при этом льют кровь тех, кого должны бы защищать, — это эгоизм чистой воды, я считаю. Да, твои Розы пришли сюда с войной, но они постарались принести хоть какой-то порядок. Я слышал речи леди Эфилии, я слышал то, о чём она говорила, и я не думаю, что она лгала. Орбиталь честно делится с нами ресурсами и старается следить за порядком — иначе зачем ещё тебя сюда прислали, капитан Лексис? То, о чём она, леди Эфилия, говорила — это единство. Порядок, процветание, развитие и труд во благо человеческое — всё это в единстве. В единстве сила и безопасность — вот так я считаю. Я прочитал за свою жизнь немало книг, как ты видишь, я не повёлся на медовые речи красивой женщины — я услышал её и сделал выводы своей головой. Твоя Роза — не святая, — её руки в крови, как и у её соратницы. Им обеим выпала тяжёлая доля нести единство — не только мечом, но и им тоже. Я действительно считаю, что это жестокий и грубый метод — но никто другой на моей памяти и пальцем не пошевелил. Независимость — это прекрасно, но это всего лишь иллюзия: мы всегда были зависимы от ресурсов, которых вечно не хватает и за которые нужно бороться; мы были зависимы от слабостей и пороков наших Роз, не желавших делить власть друг с другом; мы всегда были, есть и будем зависимы от своих страхов — разве не так, капитан Лексис? Поэтому я считаю, что единство — это самый надёжный залог нашего выживания: вспомни Утопию, девочка, вспомни, чего достигли люди, когда, наконец, объединили ресурсы и усилия. А теперь подумай, насколько нынче труднее добиться этого пресловутого единства, когда кругом скудная пустошь, на которой ничего толком не растёт. Теперь понимаешь, что я имею в виду, капитан Лексис? Единство — это благо, и если Орбиталь действительно несёт это единство — значит, и она тоже благо.

Старик говорил это, и Катрена просто не могла не поражаться: никто на её памяти действительно не говорил об Орбитали так. Никто, кроме, разве что, самой Эфилии. Катрену коробило то, что Сорон с такой готовностью прощал им эту захватническую войну.

«Это неправильно! — хотелось воскликнуть в негодовании. — Ваши сослуживцы гибли на этой войне целый год! Целый год они проливали свою кровь…» Но вот за что — Катрена не могла сказать с такой же уверенностью. В конце концов, солдаты двадцать седьмой зоны просто хотели жить. Солдаты — знала Катрена — всего лишь инструменты в руках своих правителей. «Независимость — это прекрасно» — Сорон не спорил с этим, и Эфилия не спорила тоже. Но независимость действительно в какой-то мере была лишь условностью.

«В конце концов, — понимала Катрена, — все земли когда-то объединяла Утопия, и это действительно было лучше сотен воюющих королевств».

Катрена тоже читала достаточно, чтобы знать и понимать это. Она всё ещё не была согласна со всем, что сказал в ту минуту старый Сорон, не была согласна со многим, что делала Эфилия для достижения своей цели, в которую Катрене всегда верилось с трудом: может ли один обычный человек, даже будучи Розой, построить новую Утопию — сделать то, что сделали сотни правителей сотен воюющих государств века назад? Это всё казалось не более, чем красивой сказкой, почти детской фантазией — казалось бы, пожалуй, звучи оно из уст ребёнка. «Ты не всемогуща, — хотелось возразить на это, — ты умрёшь раньше, чем увидишь хотя бы один из берегов этих земель». Из уст Эфилии эта мечта о новой Утопии звучала отнюдь не безобидно — в её руках была власть, была армия, были нити, сплетающие, казалось, всё и вся кругом в один её безумный замысел. Эфилия, в конце концов, сама посмеивалась над собой, говоря об Орбитали как о новой Утопии — будто не верила в собственный замысел.

«— Я могу хотя бы попытаться что-то сделать, верно?» — говорила она и улыбалась — всегда улыбалась. Но Катрене улыбаться не хотелось, потому что она знала, видела, имела представление о том, сколько крови ради этого прольётся и сколько судеб сломается всего-то ради одной эфемерной, почти безумной надежды.

И тем не менее Катрене просто нечем было возразить: ни Эфилии — тогда, когда она поделилась с ней этой надеждой, — ни теперь, когда обо всём этом говорил старый Сорон. Слишком сильными были аргументы, слишком невозможным Катрене казалось придумать ответ на вопрос: «А как иначе? Что ты можешь предложить взамен?» Катрене предложить было попросту нечего. Катрене было нечего возразить — по крайней мере, пока что.

Старик так и остался на удивление спокоен — он сидел в своём кресле, держа чашку чая — недостаточно крепкого и решительно остывающего. Его поза, его тон — всё это выражало спокойную, твёрдую, искреннюю уверенность в собственных словах. И Катрене действительно нечего было ему возразить.

— Я… понимаю, — вот и всё, что она ответила.

На мгновение меж ними повисла тишина — капитану Лексис она показалась мучительно затянувшейся: она не знала, что должна теперь сказать. Тишину эту, однако, нарушила Марго. Завороженная и восхищённая речью своего благодетеля, она вдруг отмерла и со всей своей детской непосредственностью спросила:  
— А вы не забыли, что мы собирались обсуждать убийство посла?

Сорон рассмеялся и потрепал девочку по волосам, будто Марго и впрямь была маленьким несмышлёным ребёнком.

— Я же говорил, Марго — умница, — не скрывая гордости, сказал он, после чего продолжил уже серьёзнее: — Как ты уже поняла, капитан Лексис, здесь всё насквозь пронизано интригами и сомнительными политическими играми — даже теперь. И мне хотелось бы знать, что ты сама об этом думаешь.

Катрена нахмурилась — недоверие вновь вернулось к ней. В конце концов, несмотря на впечатление, что произвели на неё слова старика, она всё ещё не могла ручаться, что он был искренним сподвижником идей Орбитали, а не подставным лицом сепаратистов или кого угодно ещё, причастного к убийству посланца.

— Ты мне не доверяешь, — Сорон лукаво прищурился, безошибочно читая это по лицу Катрены. — Что ж, это говорит о том, что обучили тебя как следует. По факту, у тебя и нет оснований нам доверять — это верно. Но подумай, справишься ли ты в одиночку?

Ответ был очевиден, и Катрену это радовало ещё меньше, чем откровения старика.

«Тем не менее, — думала она, — я пока знаю лишь то, что рассказали мне леди Альберта и здешняя стража — а это никакая не тайна, особенно — если у врага есть связи в высших кругах. А я в этом даже не сомневаюсь — иначе к послу бы он так просто не подобрался».

И помешкав, Катрена всё же ответила:  
— Я не уверена до конца, но думаю, леди Эбель кто-то однозначно подставляет. Сепаратисты, возможно, причастны к этому убийству, и Ритара… леди Ритара. Так, во всяком случае, считает леди Эбель, со слов её сестры.

Старик покивал и, чуть погодя, ответил:  
— Хорошее предположение. Мы тоже думаем, что она ко всему этому причастна. Видишь ли, на самом деле, двадцать седьмая зона не делится строго на сепаратистов и людей леди Эбель. Всё устроено несколько сложнее. Есть вот такие, как я, кто поддерживают идею единства с Орбиталью… хотя, это довольно непопулярная позиция. Есть те, кто слепо предан леди Эбель, — это тоже верно, но их куда меньше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Среди сепаратистов и им сочувствующих тоже не всё так однозначно: кто-то из них тоже готов поддержать леди Эбель, но только в том случае, если она выведет город из-под владычества Орбитали. Есть те, кто поддерживал леди Мартину и поддерживает, представь себе, до сих пор — несмотря на то, что она мертва, её образ продолжает жить в народе. Госпожу Ритару… часть людей рассматривает её как оппозицию леди Эбель, другие считают её всего лишь марионеткой действующего режима. Кто-то даже ратует за воцарение леди Альберты. Кто-то просто… ну, знаешь, просто устал от всего этого и хочет какого угодно мира. И, конечно, есть те, кто желает свободы любой ценой — даже если это будет означать новую войну, они желают освободиться или за эту свободу умереть. Видишь, какие все разные?

— И чья же тут правда? — вопрос Катрена задала, конечно, риторический, но Сорон всё равно ответил:  
— Кабы кто-то это знал — всё стало бы гораздо проще, — он беззлобно усмехнулся и потёр поросший седой щетиной подбородок. 

— Мы подозреваем, что госпожа Ритара действительно связана с сепаратистами и действительно поддерживает их. Но убийство посла с целью подставить леди Эбель? Нет, при всём уважении, госпоже Ритаре не достало бы фантазии и, будем честными, ума тоже. Впрочем, она же не настолько глупа, чтобы осознанно подставлять под удар двадцать седьмую зону, зная, что город не готов к очередной войне. Ты встреться с ней, побеседуй — и поймёшь это сама. Нет, думается мне, за этим стоит кто-то другой. Кто-то более хитрый и расчётливый. Верно, Марго?

Девица закивала, после чего, хитро прищурившись, сказала:  
— И вот тебе вопрос, капитан Катрена Лексис: кто бы это мог быть, м?

— Да я понятия не имею, — ответила Катрена, окончательно уставшая от этих интриг и игр, где все против всех.

«Не понимаю я этого, — сердилась она про себя, — мы тут серьёзные вещи обсуждаем — а она паясничает, словно дитя неразумное».

— Ну и лицо у тебя, — поникнув, совсем другим тоном произнесла Марго, — честное слово, как будто открытая книга. Очень-очень хорошая и совершенно точно очень-очень скучная. Мы думаем, это Никус.

— Генерал Никус Флетчер, — пояснил Сорон. — Очень неглупый человек, надо сказать. И очень амбициозный, раз сумел так высоко взобраться. Подумать только, дослужился до генерала в неприлично короткий срок! Военный из него неплохой, но вот так сразу — и генерал? Нет, тут явно есть что-то ещё. Недаром же поговаривают о его скорой свадьбе с леди Эбель.

— Свадьба? — Катрена едва не уронила свою чашку: слова Альберты о близком союзничестве генерала Флетчера с правящей Розой теперь приобретали совсем иной смысл.

— Впрочем, это не совсем общеизвестная информация и не совсем достоверная.

— Сплетни, — кивнула Марго. — Но, знаешь ли, улицы никогда не лгут, а об этом говорят многие — начиная с таких обтекаемых формулировок как «особые отношения» и заканчивая вполне конкретным словом «свадьба».

— Но почему тогда вы думаете, что генерал Флетчер играет против… собственной невесты? — Катрену эта мысль смутила ничуть не меньше, чем пресловутое презрение леди Альберты к собственной незаконнорожденной сестре. — Неужели он настолько беспринципен?

— Именно, — Сорон кивнул. — Никус Флетчер, как я и говорил, человек больших амбиций. Если леди Эбель так очарована им и так ему доверяет — было бы странно, не воспользуйся он этим.

«Так вот почему леди Альберте так неприятно о нём говорить, — поняла Катрена. — «Личные отношения сестры меня не касаются — нравится мне это или нет» — вот, к чему она это сказала. Кому бы вообще подобное понравилось?»

— Но вот, что странно, — продолжил старик задумчиво, — генерал Флетчер и так имел бы огромную власть, женившись на леди Эбель. Однако он, возможно, действует против неё — и вот это странно. Предполагаю, у него есть ещё какая-то поддержка — кто-то более влиятельный, нежели леди Эбель. Возможно, кто-то вовсе извне — тот, кто использовал его амбициозность как некий… рычаг давления. И вот тогда это уже обретает смысл, если этот кто-то хочет навредить Орбитали и использует ситуацию в двадцать седьмой зоне с этой целью. Тогда наш город — просто разменная монета.

Сорон говорил, и с каждым его словом Катрену пробирала дрожь: если его предположения были хоть в чём-то верны, ситуация оказалась бы куда страшнее и серьёзнее, чем локальный конфликт, не выходящий за городские стены. В какой-то миг капитану Лексис стало казаться, что мир кругом теряет краски, становясь серым и зловещим, а сама она — всего лишь жалкая слабая девчонка, заложница своих страхов, которой суждено однажды захлебнуться в крови десятков тысяч погибших. И старик, заметив её состояние, замолк, возвращая себе вид добродушный и понимающий.

— Не думай об этом сейчас, девочка — это всего лишь мысли старика, ничем не подкреплённые, в сущности. В любом случае, нужно пока решить те проблемы, которые нам по плечу: у нас есть госпожа Ритара и её предположительная связь с сепаратистами — вот с неё и стоит начать, я думаю.

— Я планировала встретиться с ней, — Катрена кивнула, — если, конечно, с аудиенцией у неё не получится так же, как у леди Эбель.

— О, нет-нет, не волнуйся, — старик покачал головой, — леди Ритара принимает всех подряд и по любому поводу. Толку от этого, впрочем, никакого — проблемы не решаются. Считай это своего рода популизмом.

— Тогда я встречусь с ней завтра, — решила Катрена.

— Не волнуйся, — деловито сказала Марго, скрестив руки на груди, — я тоже туда собираюсь. Видишь ли, в её Поместье ужасная текучка — людей увольняют за всякое. Ну, знаешь, голодные часто воруют еду… или у них чего-нибудь эдакое находят, запрещённое. Сама же видела, как живётся с этой стороны стены. Вот я и подумала наняться к ней служанкой, буду смотреть за всем этим изнутри — вдруг чего раскопаю? Я очень наблюдательная, знаешь ли.

— Я заметила, — Катрена хмыкнула, затем взглянула в прикрытое полупрозрачной тканью оконце и поднялась на ноги: день постепенно шёл на исход, а впереди её ждала ночная вылазка. Она ещё раздумывала, стоит ли посвящать в это дело новых союзников…

— А ведь ты ничего не спросила про леди Альберту, — вдруг заметила Марго. — Неужто настолько ей доверяешь?

И Катрена вдруг поймала себя на том, что да, действительно не подумала поставить её слова под сомнения — а ведь это многое могло изменить…

— Не переживай так, — Сорон усмехнулся, вновь безошибочно читая по лицу гостьи, — леди Альберта — умная девушка. Она, безусловно, хитрый и опасный противник — уж кто, а она своё звание генерала заслуживает однозначно. Но, мне хочется надеяться, ей действительно достанет мудрости не плести интриг против леди Эбель — в конце концов, мне не кажется, что леди Альберта желает зла ей и, тем более, собственному городу. Тем не менее, советую проявить осторожность, даже если ты сотрудничаешь с ней.

«Будь осторожна с нею» — Эфилия говорила об Альберте то же самое, что теперь говорил Сорон. Эфилия вообще была на удивление прозорливой, говоря о чём-либо, — рано или поздно опыт Катрены это подтверждал.

«Будь осторожна» — говорила Эфилия, а ещё она говорила: «Этот мир жесток».

Катрене было страшно так, словно ей снова двенадцать и она вдруг осознала, что стала рабыней в Поместье, насквозь пропитанном ядом. «Этот мир жесток» — разве она не убеждалась в этом всю свою недолгую, но наполненную мучениями жизнь? Или, быть может, она просто слишком не хотела верить в это — настолько, что боялась признать: быть может, Эфилия права?..

Нет, Катрена всё равно не желала в это верить. 

Катрене всё ещё было страшно.


End file.
